


Яркое Солнце на Тёмном Небе

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Drama, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinks, M/M, Out of Character, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, References to Depression
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Находясь на грани самоубийства, Тайлер направляется в психиатрическую клинику, где встречает Джоша Дана
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 2





	1. Вступление

**Author's Note:**

> Нэду Виззини, по мотивам книги которого (It's kind of a Funny story) и был написан этот фик.
> 
> Место действия - психиатрическая клиника, в которой пациенты, как правило, пребывают Не дольше месяца.
> 
> Everything's gay and nothing hurts. Помимо основного Джошлера, там будут намёки на Фрэнк\Джерард, Брендон\Райан. При очень большом желании - Джон\Спенсер, Тайлер\ОМП, но это вообще очень прозрачно ;)

Тайлер понял, что он в шаге от необратимого, когда замер в ванной с бритвой в правой руке, и тонкий голос в его голове спросил: «что ты, мать твою, делаешь?»

Он поднял глаза. То, что он увидел в зеркале, не понравилось ему, и он понял, что это не нравилось ему давно. Волосы были коротко стрижены, кожа бледна, под глазами рисовались тёмные круги, как будто он не спал полгода. Что было неправдой, потому что спал, иногда целых пять часов и без кошмаров, но что-то постоянно грызло его изнутри, отнимало много сил. Чем дольше он смотрел на отражение, тем больше не узнавал себя — с другой стороны зеркала на него смотрел совершенно незнакомый человек. Чем дольше он смотрел себе в глаза, тем страшнее ему становилось.

Бритва была зажата между большим и указательным, раковина была наполнена прозрачной, чистой водой и казалась веществом с другой планеты. Тайлер прислушался. Тонкий голос в голове молчал. Он слышал только собственное дыхание. Он снова посмотрел на бритву. Облизал сухие губы.

Его взгляд встретился со взглядом двойника по ту сторону зеркала. Затем он мотнул головой и отложил бритву. Она едва слышно звякнула о холодный кафель.

Тайлер вышел из ванной и нашёл телефон. Если что-то делать, то делать сейчас. Так больше продолжаться не может. Мысль о том, что с ним может произойти что-то плохое и совсем скоро, стала совершенно очевидной. Она блеснула в его сознании, и так же быстро исчезла. К горлу резко подкатила тошнота, словно его повесили за ноги вниз головой. Ярко-красные табло с командами замелькали перед глазами.

Беги!

Позвони Брендону!

Позвони психотерапевту!

Позвони маме!

Беги!

Ляг спать!

Позвони Мартину!

Напейся!

Позвони!

Забудься таблетками!

Беги!

Тайлер встряхнул головой, чтобы отбросить этот панический наплыв. Он провёл ладонью по лбу и понял, что вспотел. Сердце отбивало удары в висках, руки тряслись. Что тогда говорил Мартин? Дышать? Окей, он попробует дышать.

Он услышал собственные частые вдохи, очень короткие выдохи, как будто ему не хватало воздуха, как будто _ему_ не давали дышать, выкачивали кислород. Он очень медленно опустился на пол и лёг на спину, уставившись в серый потолок. Он попробовал сделать вдох поглубже. Стало чуть легче. С огромным усилием он сделал ещё один вдох и выдох. Вдох. Он заставил себя досчитать до трёх. Выдох. Постепенно дыхание выровнялось, и он понял, что его лицо стало мокрым от слёз. Он провёл ладонью по щекам и удивлённо посмотрел на влажные пальцы.

Телефон загудел где-то рядом с ним. Он протянул руку. Это был Брендон.

— Привет.

— Здоро́во, — Тайлер не делал попыток встать, пол сейчас казался самым добрым и надёжным другом.

— Ты как там?

— Только что отошёл от панической атаки, — он коснулся уголков глаз, убеждаясь, что слёзы таки имели место быть. — Она была суровой.

Рассказывать Брендону, что он чуть не порезал себе вены в ванной, исключалось само собой, потому что через пятнадцать минут он бы был на пути в психиатрическую лечебницу.

— Вау, я как почувствовал, — голос Брендона казался близким и далёким одновременно.

— Ага. Я сам хотел тебе позвонить, но не смог.

Брендон молчал, и Тайлер мог с уверенностью сказать, что тот продумывал варианты помощи.

— Когда ты последний раз был у Мартина?

Начинается, устало подумал Тайлер.

Он начал ходить к психотерапевту примерно два года назад. Брендон помог ему найти очень хорошего, очень крутого врача, который брал безумное количество денег за полуторачасовую сессию. Для Тайлера это не было проблемой, но иногда он задумывался над тем, насколько оно того стоит.

Всё было в лучших фрейдовских традициях: Тайлер лежал на кушетке, врач — которого все называли Мартин, его первого имени он не знал, — сидел у изголовья так, чтобы оставаться вне поля зрения.

Когда они первый раз встретились, Тайлеру он сразу не понравился, особенно взгляд тёмных, почти чёрных глаз. Его волосы были гладко зачёсаны назад, и Тайлеру иногда казалось, что они напомажены бриолином. Мартин не отличался ни мягкостью движений, ни тактом. Он задавал много вопросов, и тон его вопросов тоже не нравился Тайлеру. Они говорили про детство, про родителей, про страхи, про возможные травмы. Часто после этих встреч Тайлер долго находился в состоянии транса. Иногда Мартин просил рассказать случай из детства, что неизбежно приводило к потоку сознания, и Тайлер говорил, говорил без остановки, до тех пор пока не чувствовал, что у него кружилась голова, и пот струился по телу.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал голоса в твоей голове, которые говорили тебе, что делать? — спросил Мартин.

Голос, а не голоса. Иногда он успокаивал его, иногда приказывал. Иногда Тайлер его не слышал, а иногда мог слушать только его всю ночь.

— Нет, — ответил он после секундного колебания.

Он не хотел об этом говорить. Он не хотел говорить об этом с Мартином. Он боялся, что его отправят в сумасшедший дом через минуту после признания.

Как ни странно Тайлер признавал, что разговоры помогали, правда, несколько своеобразно. После сессий Тайлер больше и больше осознавал, что у него проблемы, а что делать с этой проблемой — он не знал. Он видел, что несмотря на всю его антисимпатию, Мартин был хорошим врачом и пытался помочь, но в один прекрасный день Тайлер сорвался. Он понял, что больше не хочет говорить о детстве, о родителях, о смерти, постоянно ковыряться в страхах, постоянно сидеть в болоте меланхолии, и выходить от психотерапевта, как после неудачного полёта в космос — подавленным и уставшим от жизни.

Помимо прочего Мартин прописал ему «Золофт» — антидепрессант, от которого Тайлеру становилось хуже, хотя по слухам он должен был возрадоваться жизни через пару приёмов. Теперь ему не хотелось выходить из дома, общаться с немногочисленными друзьями, и он чувствовал, как он всё больше и больше отдалялся не только от них и семьи, но и от себя. Он словно сидел в корзине воздушного шара, верёвки которого были отрезаны на земле, и смотрел на своего двойника, далеко внизу, как он становился всё меньше и дальше от него.

Поэтому он перестал ходить к психотерапевту. Предварительный диагноз, поставленный Мартином — клиническая депрессия, и это нисколько не удивило Тайлера. Он не понимал, что с ним происходило, и что делать, чтобы это перестало быть. Были моменты, когда он решил, что возьмёт себя в руки, изучит все возможные книги и сайты по лечению клинической депрессии, и в один прекрасный день проснётся счастливым. Его запал пропадал примерно через полнедели. Он снова превращался в амёбу, и всё, на что он был способен — это вставать, идти на работу, приходить с работы и ложиться спать. Тайлер элементарно не знал, что ему делать со этой жизнью. Он как будто плутал в огромном лабиринте в поисках большого, светлого будущего, но каждый новый поворот заканчивался тупиком. Он был молод, он мог бы делать всё, что угодно, но в итоге его цели сводились к тому, чтобы не помереть от голода и заплатить по счетам за квартиру.

— Тайлер? Ты меня слышишь? — голос Брендона вернул его в реальность.

— Да, — Тайлер закрыл глаза.

— Когда ты последний раз был у Мартина?

Тайлер замолчал, потому что не хотел врать Брендону. Он слишком много врал до этого.

Тайлер перестал ходить к психотерапевту полгода назад, но продолжал говорить Брендону, что до сих пор ходит. Он не хотел грузить его своими проблемами, апатией, страхами и прочими завихрениями сознания. Он был убеждён, что кроме него это никому не нужно и не интересно.

— На прошлой неделе, — ответил он.

— Ммхм, — изрёк Брендон. — Есть успехи?

— Ну как сказать, — Тайлер вздохнул. — Нет?

— Понятно, когда пойдёшь в следующий раз?

О господи, как тяжело. Почему он сразу не сказал Брендону, что перестал ходить к Мартину?

Если что-то делать — делать сейчас, вспомнил Тайлер. Эта мысль снова пришла к нему, и он решил, что тянуть дальше некуда. Он был на грани самоубийства полчаса назад, а сейчас он снова возвращается на старт, делает то же самое, что делал полгода, год, два года назад. Он врал друзьям, а потом удивлялся, что ему никто не мог помочь. Тайлеру это стало казаться бредом, кошмарным сном, из которого можно вырваться, только если заставить себя проснуться.

— Брендон, — начал он, медленно вставая с пола, — я не хожу к Мартину уже полгода.

На другом конце трубке повисла тишина, но Тайлер знал, что Брендон слушал.

— Извини, я врал тебе, потому что… иногда так легче и проще, понимаешь?

Тишина продолжала шуметь. Тайлер услышал вздох.

— Я не знаю, как я могу тебе помочь, — грустно сказал он. — я хочу тебе помочь, но не могу.

— Да, я знаю, — Тайлер почувствовал необходимость поблагодарить его, за то, что он до сих пор его терпит. — Я знаю, и… я понял, что… наверное, я единственный человек, который может сам себе помочь…

— Ты уже говорил это, но по-моему, ничего не изменилось. Тебе нужен специалист…

Тайлер покачал головой. Нет. Нет, нет, он больше не пойдёт ни к каким Мартинам. В сегодняшнем проблеске сознания, Тайлер понял, что нужно делать.

— Я тебе перезвоню, — сказал он, и закончив разговор с Брендоном, сразу же набрал 1-800-Suicide.*

+++

Как бы Тайлера не пугало словосочетание «психиатрическая больница», сейчас он обнаружил, что абсолютно спокоен. После звонка на горячую линию помощи 1-800-Suicide, где ему посоветовали отправиться в ближайшую клинику, он без промедления собрал самые необходимые вещи и через пятнадцать минут был там. Он заполнил анкету и теперь ждал, когда его примет врач.

Невольно он стал перебирать события, с которых возможно всё началось, хотя точной даты, когда что-то пошло не так, Тайлер не смог бы назвать.

Он был обычным ребёнком, потом обычным подростком… Здесь Тайлер притормозил и понял, что слово «обычный» не совсем подходит под его взросление. Наверное потому, что в относительно раннем возрасте он понял, что ему не нравятся девочки, как девочки. У него была подружка, как у всех, потому что быть в возрасте четырнадцати-пятнадцати лет и не иметь подружку, было бы очень странно. Поэтому он завёл подобие отношений с девчонкой, имя которой он теперь не мог вспомнить. То ли Джина, то ли Джейн. Он помнил, что она была высокой, гораздо выше него, и у неё были тёмные кудрявые волосы, которые Тайлер любил перебирать. Они занимались всем тем, чем обычно занимаются пубертатные подростки, но в определённый момент Тайлер поймал себя на том, что ему не нравится мягкость, присущая девушкам. Он стал засматриваться на парней, их сильные руки, и мечтал, чтобы такие руки крепко обнимали его.

Найти себе подобного было нелегко, но когда это случилось, Тайлер понял, что с парнями ему нравилось больше, чем с девушками. С ними никогда не было лишних проблем, как это обычно случалось с девчонками. Даже когда он расставался с первой девушкой, отношениям с которой был максимум год, она закатила истерику и послала ко всем чертям, не узнав истинной причины.

Он сменил несколько партнёров, до того как устроился в одну из самых крупных финансовых компаний, где встретил Йена, которым Тайлер стал одержим. Тогда он не мог поверить, что сможет встретить кого-то, кто настолько завладеет его мыслями. Он не мог ни спать, ни есть, ни нормально работать некоторое время, ибо внутри вспыхивал пожар, стоило ему на секунду задуматься о Йене. Даже сейчас, когда Тайлер вспоминал о нём, он чувствовал, как прежние эмоции — оставшиеся угольки после костра — медленно тлели, едва грели, но не исчезли.

Самое удивительное было то, что Йен был далёк от стандартов красоты. Он был высоким и угловатым, как подросток. Его волосы были цвета медной проволоки, глаза цвета крепко заваренного кофе. У него были веснушки, и эта особенность всегда умиляла Тайлера. Что до характера Йена, то на первый взгляд он не отличался ничем примечательным — обычный офисный планктон с минимальным зарядом энергии и харизмы. Но Тайлер видел в нём страстного, умного, весёлого молодого человека с сильными руками. Сильные руки, о, да, Тайлер был готов пойти на многое только ради них.

Он всегда был достаточно прямолинеен по отношению к предметам вожделения, но с Йеном всё усложнялось потому, что они работали в одной компании. Тайлера это немного отрезвляло, и он не знал, как подступиться. Он не хотел, чтобы весь офис судачил о его отношениях. Он понимал, что влюблён, но это добавляло паники, ибо никогда раньше он не был влюблён. Обычно он хотел затащить парня в тёмный угол и трахнуть. Или опуститься на колени и сделать минет. Но не больше.

Всё рухнуло в один прекрасный день, когда Йен объявил о помолвке с девушкой. _Девушкой._ Тайлера как пыльным мешком по голове ударили, потому что он был готов поклясться, что Йен — гей. Он чувствовал это в его взглядах, жестах, улыбках, обращённых к нему. В таких вещах Тайлер никогда не ошибался.

Брендон, с которым он работал и успел подружиться, разделил его страдания. Тайлер напился тогда до беспамятства и грозился уволиться на следующий день, чего конечно не произошло. На следующий день он провалялся дома и смотрел фотки Йена и его невесты на фейсбуке. Ему было больно в физическом (слишком много было выпито накануне) и моральном смысле, но он принял решение, что если Йен достаётся пышногрудой невесте, никто не сможет запретить ему, любоваться веснушчатым богом и время от времени общаться.

С тех пор Тайлер хранил в себе эту неразделённую любовь, от которой ему иногда было так тоскливо, что он не мог заставить себя выполнять обычные рабочие обязанности. Теперь, когда он был по уши в депрессии, Тайлер размышлял — насколько та часть его жизни повлияла на то, что происходило сейчас.

Другая, не менее важная составляющая его существования, была работа.  
Откровенно говоря, если бы его спросили, чем конкретно он занимается на работе, он бы не смог ответить, потому что Тайлер действительно не знал, чем он занимался с девяти утра до пяти вечера. Он делал всё на автомате, не задумываясь, и эта работа вытягивала из него все соки, главным образом потому, что ему было до такой степени неинтересно то, чем он занимался. Он делал то, что требовалось делать — зарабатывал деньги. Писал отчёты, писал письма, заканчивал чьи-то проекты, делал никому ненужные презентации.

— Кем бы ты хотел работать? — спросил его как-то Брендон во время обеденного перерыва. — В альтернативной реальности?

Тайлер пожал плечами, потом нервно засмеялся. Он никогда толком не знал, чем бы он хотел заниматься, и этот вопрос ставил его в тупик. Когда он заканчивал колледж, у него были нелепые мечты стать музыкантом, потому что он умел играть на паре музыкальных инструментов и иногда писал безумные стихи, которые никому не показывал. Хотя нет, он вспомнил, что очень давно он стал близок с парнем, который после секса признался ему, что играл в группе, и они собирались записывать альбом. Это сподвигло Тайлера рассказать про робкие попытки сочинительства музыки и показать наброски к песням. Он пожалел об этом через несколько минут: прочитав несколько строк, парень хмыкнул и сказал, что с такой чушью, он может в переходах подрабатывать.

Это был один, ничего не значащий перепихон, но Тайлер до сих пор помнил, как всё съежилось внутри, когда ему с презрением сказали, что он по большому счёту ничего не стоит.

В определённый момент, среди всего этого, на Тайлера навалилось чувство безысходности. Огромное и чёрное, как мешок, который накидывают на голову, перед тем, как повесить. Он понимал, что это чувство не появилось ниоткуда, а было сплетено из сотни, тысячей различных мыслей и обстоятельств, которые незаметно роились у него в голове.

Первый тревожный звоночек прозвенел, когда Тайлер стал меньше спать. Он просыпался среди ночи и часами не мог уснуть, ворочаясь с боку на бок, окутанный бредом из сновидений и ночным по́том. Мысли, как чёрные птицы, кружили в голове. Всё начиналось с одной, потом к ней присоединялась другая: она была темнее, больше, злее, готовая растерзать на куски. Мысли-птицы вили гнёзда, сбивались в стаи, летали по кругу, становились сильнее с каждым витком.

Затем Брендон заметил, что Тайлер — обычно разговорчивый и умеренно весёлый — стал молчаливым и угрюмым, вечно думающим о чём-то далёком. Он начал осторожно расспрашивать Тайлера, но Тайлер уходил от ответа, отшучивался и посмеивался над собой. Брендон скоро уловил, что этот смех ненатуральный, натянутый и грустный, настолько что ему стало не по себе. Что-то происходило с Тайлером, что-то, о чём он не хотел или не мог говорить.

Панические атаки были редки, но внезапны. Они пугали Тайлера. Он боялся, что однажды приступ настигнет его на работе, или в общественном месте, и это усиливало чувство паники. Он с особым рвением слушался советов врача по этому поводу, но страх был подобен пауку, который плёл сети в углу сознания. Тайлер всегда чувствовал его. Страх, что однажды он не сможет сдвинуться с места, потому что паутина стала слишком большой, плотной, липкой, преследовал его. Он задыхался от каждого вдоха и неспособности что-либо сделать.

Финальным аккордом был случай, когда во время обеда, Тайлер вскочил и побежал в туалет, где его вытошнило тем, что он съел пятнадцать минут назад. Последнее время он стал замечать — он не мог заставить себя есть. Кусок застревал в горле, и он вздыхал с облегчением, если получалось что-нибудь проглотить. Но иногда ему приходилось бежать к унитазу, как это произошло тогда, и выйдя из кабинки, Тайлер нос к носу столкнулся с Брендоном, который с беспокойством смотрел на него.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

Брендон был интересным и добрым персонажем в жизни Тайлера. Одно время между ними было нечто похожее на флирт, но Брендон встретил Райана, и флирт сошёл на нет, а дружба осталась. Тайлер всегда тянулся к нему, потому что Брендон всегда мог развеселить и поддержать, понять и принять. Но, даже учитывая все положительные качества Брендона, Тайлер не сразу решился рассказать ему о проблемах со сном, аппетитом и мотивацией. Что ему неинтересно ничего, кроме того, чтобы вечером добраться до дома и провалиться в хотя бы недолгий, но такой долгожданный сон.

— Звучит хреново, — подвёл итог Брендон.— Я бы на твоём месте обратился к врачу…

…Тайлер вспомнил, что не позвонил ему сегодня, как обещал. Он очнулся от воспоминаний и быстро написал сообщение, что у него всё хорошо, он ложится спать и что возможно завтра он возьмёт выходной. Он не написал, что он в больнице. Он сделает это завтра.

— Тайлер Джозеф?

— Да?

— Меня зовут Даллон Уикс, — врач протянул руку. — Пойдёмте со мной.

Тайлер прошёл в кабинет, который с порога понравился ему. Он был маленький и неожиданно уютный, в мягких голубых тонах. На столе, кроме одинокого монитора компьютера, стояла рамка с фотографией. На стене висел большой пейзаж: ласточки на фоне залитого солнцем поля.

Даллон Уикс был воплощением спокойствия. От него веяло элегантностью — от чёрных блестящих ботинок до небрежно расчёсанных волос. В тёмно-серых глазах отражался ум и доброта.

Он послушал лёгкие и сердце, внимательно прочитал анкету Тайлера.

— У меня есть несколько вопросов, — сказал Уикс после минутной паузы.

Тайлер положил ладони под бёдра — странная привычка, от которой он не мог избавиться.

— На вопрос «как часто вы думаете о самоубийстве или хотите причинить себе боль» вы отметили «почти каждый день».

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер и добавил. — Иногда у меня возникало желание порезать себя лезвием, но я ни разу этого не делал. До сегодняшнего дня… то есть, сегодня я был готов это сделать, но не смог…

Даллон кивнул и что-то отметил в анкете.

— Проходили медикаментозное лечение?

— Да, принимал «Золофт» около месяца, или больше.

— Когда был последний приём?

— Полгода назад.

— Как сейчас себя чувствуете?

— Странно. Необычно.

Тайлер чувствовал облегчение и что-то похожее на гордость. Он сделал шаг, который давно нужно было сделать. Он не знал, насколько полезно будет пребывание в психиатрическом отделении, но по крайней мере, он сделал это и больше не боится.

Даллон внимательно и серьёзно посмотрел на него.

— Вы согласны на госпитализацию?

— Да, — кивнул он.

— Тогда распишитесь здесь, — Даллон протянул ему бумагу. — Побудете у нас пару дней, а дальше будем смотреть.

«Пара дней» Тайлера вполне устраивала. Если его опять будут пичкать антидепрессантами, то можно не задерживаться. Он с таким же успехом может принимать антидепрессанты дома.

— Сейчас вам нужно подняться на четвёртый этаж и найти пост медсестры. Она сориентирует вас по этажу и ответит на интересующие вопросы. А я увижусь с вами завтра, в одиннадцать утра.

Покинув кабинет, Тайлер направился к лифту. Он боязливо косился по сторонам, ожидая увидеть безумных старушек, танцующих с собственной тенью или громко смеющихся, взлохмаченных мужиков, показывающих на него пальцем. К своему облегчению, он заметил, что на него никто не обращает внимания. Доктора в белых халатах, медсёстры в голубых рубашках, пёстро одетые пациенты — все были заняты своими делами.

Лифт звякнул, остановившись на четвёртом этаже. Он вышел в просторный холл. Здесь пёстро одетых людей было значительно больше. Тайлер постучал в стеклянную дверь. Пост напоминал большой короб с прозрачными стенками, на которых висело множество белых бумаг и записок. За столом сидела девушка. Она махнула ему рукой, приглашая зайти.

— Привет, я Сара, старшая медсестра, — дежурно улыбнулась она. — Я задам тебе несколько вопросов и постараюсь ответить на твои.

Тайлер кивнул. Глядя на неё, он вспомнил Белоснежку: у Сары была такая же чистая, фарфоровая кожа и чёрные, как уголь, волосы. Только губы её были бледны, а глаза — кристально-голубыми.

Она попросила заполнить анкету, которая была такая же, как и этажом ниже. Тайлер снова обвёл «постоянно» в ответе на все вопросы. Как часто вы испытываете беспричинное беспокойство? Как часто вы думаете о смерти? Как часто вы забываете позавтракать или пообедать? Как часто вы чувствуете усталость в конце дня, даже если мало работали? Как часто вы испытываете бесполезность происходящего вокруг вас? Как часто вам кажется, что вы никому не нужны? И так далее.

— Это таблица физической боли, — Сара протянула ему другой листок. — По шкале от нуля до десяти, оцени свой опыт переживания физической боли.

Тайлер внимательно взглянул на график. Он не понял вопрос, и поэтому ответил:

— Ноль.

— Хорошо. Пытался ли ты когда-либо причинить себе боль?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Тайлер.

— Глотал таблетки?

— В смысле, снотворное?

— Да, много снотворного.

— А. Нет.

— Хорошо. Вероисповедание?

— Христианское.

— Вегетарианец?

— Нет.

— Вот, прочитай правила поведения на этаже, — Сара протянула третью бумагу.

Тайлер обратил внимание на пункт о бритье, которое происходило каждый день после завтрака под присмотром санитара.

— У тебя с собой мобильный телефон?

— Что? 

— Мобильник? Ключи? — повторила Сара. — Их необходимо сдать.

Тайлер не хотел отдавать его. Как он тогда свяжется с Брендоном? Что он здесь будет делать без мобильника? Смотреть в окно?

— Не волнуйся, он будет храниться у нас в шкафчике с твоим именем, — успокоила его Сара. — Если будет необходимо, мы его вернём. Обычные стационарные телефоны есть на каждом этаже, в случае если ты захочешь с кем-нибудь связаться, или кто-нибудь захочет связаться с тобой.

— Окей, — Тайлер достал мобильник, выключил его и положил на стол рядом с ключами.

— Отлично, — Сара встала. — Есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь вопросы?

— Нет.

— Тогда пойдём, попросим кого-нибудь устроить тебе экскурсию.

Она что-то отметила в карточке, и они вышли в коридор.

— У тебя комната номер десять, — она огляделась вокруг. — Джерард!

Тайлер с удивлением наблюдал за молодым человеком, который приближался к ним. Он был одет в огромный чёрный халат в оранжевую полоску, который подчёркивал его худобу. Пока он шёл по направлению к Саре, он несколько раз оглядывался, теребил одежду, — одним словом, всё в его образе кричало о нервозности. Черты его лица были тонкими и изящными, как у девушки, а самым неожиданным в его портрете были волосы — ярко-красные, которые доходили ему почти до плеч.

— Джерард, это Тайлер, — сказала Сара. — Сможешь показать ему этаж, и что где находится?

Джерард нервно накрутил прядь волос на палец. Он вопросительно смотрел в пространство за ними, потом на Сару, потом снова на Тайлера.

— Да, — наконец кивнул он.

— Спасибо, — сказала Сара и оставила их.

Джерард явно нервничал, но со знанием дела повёл Тайлера по этажу, параллельно рассказывая детали.

— Гостиная, — показал Джерард. — Можно попялиться в телек. Или поиграть. Или почитать. Если сможешь, — он пожал плечами. — Иногда бывает шумно.

Тайлер кивнул в ответ, не зная, что сказать. Джерард говорил короткими, отрывистыми предложениями, аккуратно выбирая слова.

— Какая комната у тебя? — спросил он.

— Десять.

— Соседи, — в голосе Джерарда появилась нотка радости. — Куришь?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Тайлер.

— Жаль, — нотка радости исчезла. — Курить можно там, за душевыми.

— Хорошо.

— Твоя комната! — провозгласил Джерард.

Он постучал и повернул ручку.

Комнатка была крошечной, но светлой. Под самым потолком было окно, из которого зияла темнота. В углу — дверь в туалет. Две кровати стояли друг напротив друга, и на одной из них кто-то лежал, отвернувшись лицом к стене.

— Спенсер, — сказал Джерард, — у тебя новый сосед.

Спенсер пошевелился, но не повернулся. Он издал какой-то звук, в котором Тайлеру почудилось недовольство.

— Не в настроении, — прошептал Джерард. — Но вы подружитесь. Хэй, Спенсер, — обратился он к безмолвному телу. — Там ужин. Курица. Пойдёшь с нами?

Спенсер не проявил интереса. Джерард пожал плечами, показывая, что делать здесь больше нечего, и повернулся к выходу.

Они вышли в коридор и пошли в противоположную от сторону. Вскоре они оказались у большой белой двери, из-за которой доносились негромкие голоса.

— Столовка, — закатил глаза Джерард, толкая дверь плечом.

Они заглянули во внутрь. Место напомнило Тайлеру о школьных столовых — кучки народа за бледными столами, люди у стойки на выдачу, запах готовой еды.

— Есть хочешь? — спросил Джерард, и не дожидаясь ответа, направился в конец очереди.

Тайлер не знал, хотел ли он есть. Он чувствовал себя странно в новом месте, и Джерард немного напрягал его. Он был слишком резок, на грани агрессии, а Тайлер не любил агрессивных людей. С другой стороны, было бы неплохо подружиться с кем-нибудь, влиться в компанию, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортнее. Выбор у него был не широк, поэтому после секундного колебания он присоединился к Джерарду.

Им выдали пластиковые контейнеры и набор пластиковой посуды. Тайлер сглотнул. Он не чувствовал голода и не помнил, когда ел последний раз. В любом случае, он попробует.

Джерард убежал от стойки, как только им выдали еду. С долей облегчения Тайлер подумал, что Джерард захотел избавиться от него, ибо экскурсия по этажу была завершена и говорить им явно было не о чем. Значит, не судьба. Тайлер огляделся вокруг, продумывая куда присесть. Он слышал негромкие голоса, а из дальнего угла донёсся громкий хохот. Он присмотрелся и увидел огненное пятно волос.

— Хэй! — не Джерард, а сидевший рядом с ним тёмноволосый парень, низкого роста махал ему рукой. — Ты чего там застрял? Иди сюда!

Несколько человек неодобрительно посмотрели в его сторону.

— Можно потише! — услышал Тайлер. — Пожалуйста. Я пытаюсь есть.

— Айеро, почему ты всё время орёшь? — крикнул другой голос.

— Ты прирос что ли? — спросил кто-то сзади.

Тайлер дёрнулся от неожиданности и поспешил к Джерарду и его компании. Он чувствовал на себе внимательные взгляды. Чувство неловкости росло с каждым шагом. Апогей наступил, когда он подошёл к столу и сидевшие за ним разом замолчали, словно он не вовремя зашёл на вечеринку старых друзей.

— Новенький, — нарушил тишину Джерард. — Тайлер.

— Привет, — выдавил Тайлер, ни на кого не глядя.

Он присел на краешек стула, поставил поднос и выдохнул.

— Я Фрэнк, — полностью покрытая татуировками рука потянулась к нему через весь стол. — Добро пожаловать в наш сумасшедший дом.

— Тайлер, — ответил он, удивлённый лёгкостью, с которой Фрэнк называл вещи своими именами.

Помимо множественных татуировок, в том числе и на тыльной стороне ладони, на каждом пальце было надето мощное серебряное кольцо, из-за чего руки смотрелись внушительно. Тайлер понял, что глазеет, отвернулся и открыл контейнер: там была курица, брокколи и морковка. Он прислушался к себе.

— Она вкусная, — услышал он и поднял глаза.

Напротив сидел молодой человек с голубыми волосами, которые, очевидно, когда-то были ярко-синими. Его лицо было простым и открытым, но пирсинг в ушах и носу придавал экзотичности. Из-под длинного рукава серой футболки виднелся цветной узор татуировки.

Как он здесь оказался, подумал Тайлер. Как они _все_ здесь оказались? Проявлять столь праздное любопытство было рано, поэтому он придержал язык.

— Я даже хочу сходить за второй порцией, — сказал парень напротив и улыбнулся, обнажив белые зубы.

Они были не просто ровные и белые, а прозрачно-белые, словно выточенные из арктического льда. Идеальные. Они волшебным образом гармонировали с розовым оттенком его губ, который напомнил Тайлеру о старой рекламе куклы Барби.

— Джошу лишь бы пожрать, — проворчал Фрэнк.

— Ну, извините, дамочки. Не все такие малоежки, как некоторые, — он отправил морковку в рот. — У тебя, по ходу, тоже не самый волчий аппетит?

Тайлер очнулся и испуганно посмотрел на Джоша, когда понял, что тот обращался к нему. Джош продолжал улыбаться белоснежной улыбкой, и Тайлер неожиданно почувствовал, что уголки его губ тоже поползли вверх. Это было так странно — улыбаться после долгого перерыва, растягивать атрофированные мышцы в давно забытое положение.

— Мы говорили об естественном отборе.

— Что? — не понял Тайлер; после улыбки Джоша ему стало легче, свободнее, словно в тёмной комнате включили свет.

— Джош считает, что современный мир ничуть не изменился со времён динозавров, — Фрэнк помахал оранжевой вилкой. — Типа, город — джунгли, люди — животные, понимаешь о чём я?

— Дааа? — протянул он, отрезая кусок от курицы.

— И что более сильные пожирают более слабых. Согласен?

Джерард сидел, прислонившись спиной к стенке, и грыз ногти. Его лицо постоянно искажала та или иная эмоция, но глаза внимательно следили за Тайлером.

— А как можно определить, слабый человек или сильный? — он проглотил мясо и принялся за брокколи. — Я не знаю, мне кажется каждому своё. Я, например, вряд ли буду пожирать кого-то, кто слабее меня. Это как-то не по-человечески. Я скорее помогу ему, а не буду добивать.

Он замолчал, удивлённый собственной речью среди этих мало знакомых людей. Джерард метнул взгляд на Джоша, ожидая реакции.

— А если добивают _тебя_ , ты не будешь сопротивляться? — спросил Джош, складывая руки на груди, и вырастая в размерах на глазах.

Тайлер внимательно рассматривал оставшуюся в контейнере еду. Он больше не улыбался. Внезапно возникшая симпатия также внезапно исчезла.

— Я не буду общаться с человеком, который так будет ко мне относиться, — тихо ответил он.

— Видишь? — Фрэнк тыкнул пальцем в Джоша, потом повернулся к Тайлеру. — Я согласен с тобой, чувак, дай пятюню. Никто не хочет, чтобы с ним обращались, как с дерьмом. Все эти естественные отборы подходят для британских учёных, но никак не для человеческих отношений.

Джош откинулся на спинку стула и поднял руки.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял, — он поднялся. — Пойду за добавкой. Тебе взять?

Тайлер мотнул головой и принялся за остатки овощей. Фрэнк подсел ближе и по-дружески толкнул его плечом.

— Ха, ты всё правильно сделал. Не поддавайся на его улыбочки, он тот ещё говнюк.

Тайлер хмыкнул в ответ. Он не был очарован Джошем, но несмотря ни на что, он понравился Тайлеру больше, чем Джерард. Его улыбка определённо могла осветить пару закоулков его тёмной души, она успокоила его тогда, когда он в этом нуждался, позволила ему чувствовать себя уютнее.

— Ты откуда? — спросил Фрэнк, прервав поток его размышлений.

— Из Колумбуса.

— Да ладно? — ухмыльнулся Фрэнк и обернулся на Джоша. — Этот засранец тоже оттуда. Как ты сюда попал?

— Родители переехали в две тысячи девятом.

— Нет, я про клинику.

— А, это, — Тайлер почесал затылок. — Сам пришёл.

— Да ладно? — Фрэнк округлил глаза.

— Ага, — Тайлер сел на ладони. — Хотел покончить с собой.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Фрэнк. — Знаешь, как я сюда загремел?

Тайлер отрицательно качнул головой. Он покосился на Джерарда, который всё также грыз ногти и внимательно наблюдал за ними.

— Я нашёл самый грязный угол на самой грязной улице, самого грязного района, припарковался, — Фрэнк щёлкнул языком. — Закрыл все щели, врубил мотор и приготовился отправиться к праотцам, как вдруг…

— В последней версии, которую я слышал, ты нажрался таблеток, — прерывал вновь появившийся Джош.

— Это было до этого, — поднял бровь Фрэнк и продолжил: — Так вот. Я уже видел тени потустороннего мира, как вдруг мне стучат в окно! Я ни хрена не понимаю, слышу крики на ломанном английском: «Мистер, мистер, тут нельзя, тут ресторан, уезжайте, тут нельзя, мистер». Я открыл дверь и последнее, что я помню из того вечера, это грязного индуса со шваброй, который дышал мне в лицо восточными пряностями.

Джерард звонко рассмеялся. Фрэнк так весело рассказывал историю, что Тайлер невольно усмехнулся. На миг Тайлеру почудилось, что он сидел в компании друзей, которые хорошо проводили вечер.

— Я вырубился через секунду, как вывалился из машины, и этот чёртов индус отвёз меня в больничку. И я снова подумал, что кто-то там, наверху, — Фрэнк поднял палец, — не хочет, чтобы я умирал. Это была моя не первая попытка, и каждый раз — косяк. То родители, то индусы. Такие дела.

Фрэнк опять щёлкнул языком и обратился к Джошу:

— Тайлер тоже из Колумбуса.

— Оу, — Джош жевал. — Круто. Курицу будешь?

Он протянул Тайлеру вилку с кусочком мяса.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Тайлер, мысленно поздравляя себя с полностью съеденной порцией.

Джош пожал плечами.

— Ты уже познакомился со своим соседом?

— Да, — задумчиво ответил Тайлер, не зная, считать ли встречу со Спенсером знакомством.

— Какая у тебя комната?

— Десять.

— Он не курит, — встрял Джерард.

— Жаль, — разочарованно сказал Фрэнк. — Но мы можем поиграть в настолки, например?

— Окей, — согласился Тайлер.

Когда Джош покончил с едой, они встали и потянулись к выходу. В коридоре все постепенно разошлись по своим загадочным делам. Тайлер понял, что Джерард и Фрэнк находились в одной палате, когда они исчезли за дверью одной из них. Джош отправился бродить по коридорам, как большой уличный кот, который знал все местные закоулки и решил проверить, всё ли в порядке.

Тайлер дошёл до медсестры, чтобы узнать нужно ли ему принять лекарства. Сара ответила, что врач ничего не оставлял. Он непонимающе уставился на неё.

— Разве мне не положено какое-нибудь успокоительное?

— Доктор Уикс не оставлял никаких указаний, — терпеливо объясняла Сара. — Если он посчитает нужным приём лекарств, он обязательно даст знать.

Тайлер пожал плечами и поплёлся в палату.

Спенсер не поменял положения, с тех пор как он последний раз его видел. Тайлер не хотел спать и не был уверен, что уснёт. Он постоял немного между кроватями, потом развернулся и вышел в коридор.

Пустынная гостиная тускло освещалась стоящим на полу торшером. Это был полукруглый, широкий зал, который окаймляло несколько тёмно-зелёных кресел и диван. На стене висел большой экран телевизора. Он был включён на музыкальном канале, но работал без звука. Тайлер залез в кресло с ногами. Он надеялся, что его отсюда не выгонят в столь позднее время, когда по идее он должен находиться в палате.

— Не спится? — кто-то уселся рядом.

Тайлер повернул голову. Оскалившись, Джош помахал ему с соседнего кресла. Он был одет в чёрную толстовку, вместе с капюшоном, из-под которого виднелась прядь голубых волос.

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер и уставился в мельтешащий красками экран.

Ему не хотелось разговаривать, и он бы предпочёл, чтобы Джош сделал вид, что его здесь нет, но похоже, что сегодня на это можно было не рассчитывать.

— Как тебе больничка? — спросил Джош со странным энтузиазмом.

Тайлер потёр ладонью лицо, заставляя себя быть приветливым.

— Нормально.

— Почему не спишь?

— Бывает, — ответил Тайлер, не желая вдаваться в подробности.

— Ага, у меня тоже, — Джош закинул ноги на ручку кресла и улёгся головой на вторую, лицом к Тайлеру.

Он чувствовал, как Джош рассматривал его — внимательно, словно прощупывал взглядом. Тайлер не пошевелился.

— Хочешь поиграем? — спросил Джош через пару минут. — Раз ты не спишь, и я не сплю.

— Поиграем? — Тайлер оглянулся вокруг. — Во что?

— О, я знаю много интересных игр, — он поднялся и сел, скрестив ноги по-турецки. — Например, я говорю тему, а ты должен выразить своё мнение по этой теме.

— Кажется, это было в каком-то фильме.

— Не знаю, — Джош прислонился плечом к спинке кресла. — Я всегда думал, что это только моя оригинальная идея. Ну так чего, играем?

— Ну, давай, — вздохнул Тайлер.

Действительно, что ещё делать, если не можешь уснуть и находишься в психиатрическом отделении?

— Окей, дружба, — предложил Джош.

— И что я должен на это сказать? — захлопал глазами Тайлер.

— Я не знаю, — развёл руками тот. — Придумай что-нибудь.

— Эм, ну, дружба это хорошо…

— Гениально, — жуя губы, отреагировал Джош. — Никогда не слышал более интересного ответа.

Тайлер нахмурился. Его начинал раздражать этот насмешливый тон.

— Не смотри на меня так, — Джош широко улыбнулся, показывая зубы. — Ладно, давай я приведу пример. Дружба — это отношения между людьми, когда они уверены друг в друге, никогда не подводят и на них можно положиться в сложной ситуации.

— Звучит, как статья из Википедии, — свысока ответил Тайлер.

— Значит, я мог бы написать статью в Википедию, — сказал Джош, не моргнув глазом. — У тебя много друзей?

— Нет, — Тайлер ругал себя за то, что согласился участвовать в этой дурацкой игре.

— У меня тоже, — Джош поменял положение, и теперь сидел, как Тайлер. — Ладно, давай сменим тему. Дружба была не лучшим вариантом.

— Да уж, — согласился Тайлер, косясь на него одним глазом.

— Тогда бог.

— Бог? — у Тайлера подскочили брови. — Да, действительно. Получше дружбы.

Он не понимал, почему он в этом участвует. Ещё одна безумная тема, и он отсюда уйдёт.

— Я не собираюсь разговаривать с тобой о боге, — скривился Тайлер, заметив, что Джош ожидал от него глубокомысленных размышлений.

— Почему? — он, казалось, действительно не понимал, о чём просил.

— Потому что это слишком личное, а я тебя, — он огляделся в поисках часов, — от силы пять часов знаю. Это во-первых, а во-вторых…

— Ладно, ладно, не заводись, — Джош наблюдал за ним с едва сдерживаемым смехом, и Тайлера это невероятно бесило. — Не будем говорить о боге, окей, ты достаточно ясно выразился.

— Неужели?

— Ага, — Джош натянул рукава до самых пальцев и спрятал руки под мышки. — Давай поговорим о сексе.

Тайлер выдохнул через рот и поднялся. Это уже не лезло ни в какие ворота.

— Хэй, хэй, хэй, куда ты, — Джош схватил его за запястье. — Простая же тема.

— Секс? — остановился Тайлер и вырвал руку из ладони Джоша. — Ты ненормальный?

— Ну как тебе сказать, — Джош почесал затылок.

Чёрт. Тайлер застыл. Что он только что брякнул? Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

— Извини, — вырвалось у него, — я не это имел в виду.

— Я понял, что ты имел в виду, — Джош не подавал признаков обиды, и Тайлер облегчённо выдохнул. — Забудь.

— Но я всё равно не буду разговаривать с тобой о сексе, — строго сказал он.

— Он для тебя также сокровенен, как и бог?

— Почти, — кивнул Тайлер, не решаясь сесть обратно.

Джош смотрел на него снизу вверх, и встретившись с ним взглядом Тайлер не смог его отвести. Глаза у Джоша оказались большими, тёмными, блестящими, излучающие любопытство и искреннюю заинтересованность. Тайлер моргнул и, покачав головой, сел в кресло.

— Ты можешь выбрать тему для меня, — вновь воодушевился Джош. — Ты можешь даже по ней не высказываться.

— А мы можем просто посидеть и ни о чём не разговаривать? — спросил Тайлер, кладя голову на подголовник и закрывая глаза.

Он сосчитал до трёх, когда Джош ответил:

— Нет.

— Нет? — Тайлер разомкнул веки. — Это почему?

— Потому что просто посидеть и не разговаривать, ты можешь в своей комнате, но ты сидишь здесь, а значит подсознательно ты бы хотел общаться.

Тайлер удивлённо посмотрел на него. Потом поджал губы и сказал:

— А знаешь, ты прав, — он поднялся. — Я пойду. Попробую поспать.

— Серьёзно? — Джош выпрямился.

— Серьёзно, — Тайлер не мог сообразить, что ему ещё сказать. — Спасибо за игру.

— Пожалуйста, — усмехнулся Джош и, натянув капюшон на глаза, откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Спокойной ночи, — он махнул рукой и поспешил в палату.

Очутившись в кровати, Тайлер некоторое время пролежал без сна. Неугомонный мозг принялся анализировать уходящий вечер и людей, которых он встретил. Их было немного, но они были такие разные, с разными причинами пребывания здесь. Джерард явно страдал некой формой невроза, Фрэнк был в одной лодке с Тайлером. Он задумался о Джоше. Почему он пребывал в клинике, Тайлер не понял. Он не ходил по стеночке, не разговаривал сам с собой, не заливался беспричинным смехом. Игры у него, правда, были странные, но в целом он казался вполне нормальным, слишком нормальным для этого места. Тайлеру стало не по себе. За кажущимся спокойствием и весёлостью может скрываться много боли, у которой могут быть самые страшные причины. Возможно, он узнает о них позже. Возможно, не узнает никогда.

Спенсер тихо захрапел. Тайлер смотрел в потолок. Из окна лилась темнота. Далеко-далеко шумел город. Птицы в его голове молчали. Веки стали тяжелеть, и вскоре он незаметно погрузился в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-800 Suicide - горячая линия по всей Америке, куда можно позвонить анонимно в случае тяжёлых психологических ситуаций


	2. Точка невозврата

— Ты _где_? — голос Брендона стал на пару октав выше.

— Я же сказал, в клинике, той, которая недалеко от моего дома, — повторил Тайлер в трубку.

— Но как? Господь, я чуть не рехнулся, когда не мог дозвониться до тебя сегодня утром, — шумно выдохнул Брендон.

— Извини. Я правда в порядке.

Около полудня Тайлер проверил телефон. Когда он включил его, мобильник буквально разрывало от оповещений в течении двух минут. Девять пропущенных от Брендона, двенадцать пропущенных от мамы, бесчисленное количество звонков с работы, пара незнакомых номеров и двадцать одно сообщение.

Первым делом он позвонил маме, чтобы убедить её, что с ним всё хорошо. Он не стал сообщать ей, что находился в больнице. Она бы только нервничала и переживала в лучших материнских традициях. Тайлеру хватало Брендона, который сейчас мало чем отличался от мамы по уровню эмоций.

— На работе завал, — сообщил Брендон. — Все спрашивали про тебя.

— Оу, — равнодушно отозвался Тайлер. — Только пожалуйста, не говори никому, что я здесь.

— Не скажу, — уверил Брендон. — Я могу тебя навестить?

— Да, принесёшь мне кое-что заодно?

— Конечно, что именно?

— Немного одежды, журнал, — Тайлер задумался, — и захвати, пожалуйста, блокнот и ручку.

— Какой журнал?

— Любой, лишь бы там было побольше умных текстов.

— Хорошо, тогда до вечера.

Через час Уикс делал обход, но сейчас Тайлеру было абсолютно нечем заняться. Он прошёл в гостиную, где несколько человек смотрели телевизор. Несколько — также как и Тайлер — слонялись из угла в угол. Это было печальное зрелище. Он вглядывался в лица людей и видел, что они больны, что их собственное сознание мучало их. Это отражалось в их глазах — усталых, потухших, пустых. Что они видели, когда смотрели на него? Неужели у него такой же потерянный вид?

Тайлер нашёл тихое место и сел на пол. Справа было окно с толстыми стёклами, в широкой, идеально гладкой раме, которая исключала любую возможность открытия. Сквозь стекло Тайлер видел город уменьшенный в несколько раз. Человеческий муравейник под низким серым небом.

— Бу!

Тайлер инстинктивно вжался в стену, когда кто-то приземлился рядом.

— Скучаешь? — это был Джош. — Как спал?

Он близко, так близко сел рядом с ним, что их плечи соприкасались. Тайлеру было некуда отодвинуться. Джош согнул ноги и положил на них руки. Рукава были немного задраны, и Тайлер увидел широкое предплечье, на котором начиналась татуировка. Он не понимал, что это был за узор, но ему стало любопытно, что пряталось под футболкой, во что перерастал рисунок.

— Привет, — сказал Тайлер. — Нормально. А ты?

— Спал мало, но с _очень_ красочными снами, — интимным тоном сообщил Джош и улыбнулся.

Тайлер посмотрел ему в глаза, в которых плескалось невысказанное, — словно он намекал на что-то, но не собирался озвучивать. Тайлер невольно опустил взгляд на его губы и облизнулся.

— Я не видел тебя за завтраком, — продолжил Джош. — Почему?

— Не хотел есть, — Тайлер отвернулся. — Иногда даже не смогу смотреть на еду, меня тошнит.

— Почему?

Тайлер испытующе сощурился. Он не брал в толк, прикидывался Джош или действительно не осознавал, о чём спрашивал. Выдержав продолжительную паузу, Тайлер сказал:

— У меня клиническая депрессия.

— Теперь понятно, — кивнул Джош.

В его голосе Тайлеру послышалась знакомая насмешка. Что не так? Почему Тайлера не покидало ощущение, что он каждый раз искал причину, чтобы задеть его? Неужели этот Джош считал, что он оказался в психиатрической клинике потому, что у него было плохое настроение в течение двух недель?

— Не напрягайся так, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал Джош. — Я не умею читать мысли, а по тебе не скажешь, что ты в депрессии.

— И поэтому ты разговариваешь так, словно это санаторий, а я на отдых сюда приехал? — с вызовом спросил Тайлер.

— Опять ты заводишься из-за ерунды, — не обращая внимания на его праведный гнев, ответил Джош. — Ты очень искренне негодуешь. Тебе идёт.

Тайлер сдвинул брови, пытаясь понять, что он услышал. Джош смотрел ему в глаза, на губах играла кокетливая улыбка, и Тайлер моргнул несколько раз. Он с ним флиртует? Или ему кажется?

— Ты обо мне ничего не знаешь, — он сделал вид, что не увидел в его хлопаньи ресницами намёков.

— Не знаю, — с готовностью согласился Джош, — но я бы с удовольствием послушал твою историю.

Он замолчал, и Тайлер недоверчиво на него покосился. Рассказать о себе, чтобы потом выслушивать насмешки — нет уж, увольте.

— Фрэнк хочет организовать вечеринку завтра вечером, зовёт всех желающих, — продолжил Джош, понимая, что ничего от него не дождётся. — Ты как?

— Надеюсь, что завтра вечером меня тут уже не будет, — высокомерно бросил Тайлер, пытаясь встать. Ему надоели эти разговорчики.

— Оу, — с преувеличенным удивлением сказал Джош. — Завтра тебя уже вылечат от клинической депрессии?

— Вот! — Тайлер резко отодвинулся и оказался в неуклюжей позе на коленях, напротив Джоша. — Опять! Почему ты разговариваешь со мной с таким пренебрежением?

Джош потёр нос, пытаясь спрятать улыбку. Тайлер был готов вскочить и убраться отсюда подальше, потому что его достало слышать издёвки. Он кинул на него злобный взгляд и собирался встать, как перевёл взгляд на запястья и увидел шрамы. Несколько белых и несколько розовых, свежих, длинных полос, перечёркивало оливковую кожу, поднимаясь выше, терялись в краске татуировки. Он сглотнул. Джош заметил, куда он смотрел, и перестал улыбаться. Он опустил руки и натянул рукава до самых ладоней.

Тайлер опустил голову и, поджав под себя ноги, уселся на пятки. Ему хотелось извиниться, но не знал, за что. Это было бы глупо и нелепо. Вся ситуация, он, это место показались ему глупыми и нелепыми.

— Про какую вечеринку ты говорил? — он решил сменить тему.

Джош закусил губу и посмотрел в окно.

— Вечеринка с пиццей, — ответил он без тени былого задора.

— Такое возможно? — спросил Тайлер. — Это же психиатрическое отделение.

— И что? Мы что, не люди что ли? — лицо Джоша было непроницаемо, и Тайлер опять не понимал, говорил он серьёзно или шутил.

— Как это происходит?

— Скидываемся на пиццу, включаем музыку и тусим в гостиной, — ответил Джош. — У тебя есть деньги?

— Найду, — пожал плечами Тайлер.

— Хорошо. Только когда найдёшь, не трепли о них особо языком, — Джош отвернулся к окну. — Тебя от них быстро избавят.

Тайлер не ответил. Он исподлобья смотрел на профиль Джоша, чувствуя, что нужно сказать что-то ещё.

— Слушай… — начал Джош.

— Я… — заговорил Тайлер.

Они одновременно замолчали. Уголки губ Тайлера предательски поползли наверх, когда он заметил улыбку в глазах Джоша.

— Слушай, — снова начал Джош, крепко удерживая ткань рукавов в кулаках, — извини. Правда. У меня иногда бывают заскоки, знаешь, — он нарисовал завитушку в воздухе и закатил глаза. — Я веду себя, как мудак, потому что я так защищаюсь.

— От кого? — спросил Тайлер, по новому разглядывая его.

— От… людей, — Джош опустил глаза; в его голосе послышалось волнение. — Но я буду стараться себя контролировать. Обещаю.

— Проверим, — Тайлер вздохнул и сел к стене.

Он не понимал почему, но решил остаться.

— Фрэнк сказал мне, что ты сам пришёл сюда, — сказал Джош. — Это правда?

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер, обнимая колени.

— Это очень смело.

Тайлер промолчал. Сейчас было самое время спросить у Джоша, как он очутился здесь, но слова застряли в горле. Ему казалось, что он лез туда, куда вход был запрещён. Он боялся, что его вопрос прозвучит слишком грубо, и это заставит Джоша защищаться. А Тайлеру не хотелось нарушать перемирие. Когда Джош не насмехался над ним, он казался отзывчивым и милым.

— Чем здесь народ заполняет всё свободное время? — Тайлер выбрал самую нейтральную тему.

— Играем.

— А, понятно, — Тайлер пожалел, что задал вопрос, потому что Джош спросил:

— Хочешь?

— Нет, — слишком быстро ответил Тайлер. — Нет.

— Это весело, — Джош вытянул руки вперёд, не давая манжетам выскользнуть из его пальцев. — И отличный способ узнать человека получше.

— Правда?

— Правда, — когда он так улыбался, на его лице проступали ямочки, и Тайлер усмехнулся, рассматривая их. — Мы можем сыграть в другую игру, а не во вчерашнюю.

— Откуда ты их понабрался? — спросил Тайлер, не желая участвовать в непонятных играх.

— От людей, — Джош убрал руки под мышки. — Приходилось много общаться, и со временем у меня образовалась целая коллекция. Можно играть, как вчера, можно очень просто со словами…

— Я понял, — перебил его Тайлер. — Это очень оригинально, но…

— Джозеф! — услышали они. — Тайлер!

В центре гостиной стояла Сара и всматривалась в пациентов. Заметив его, она махнула рукой.

— Меня зовут, — сказал Тайлер.

— Так иди, — кивнул Джош.

Тайлер вгляделся в его лицо, силясь разглядеть признаки обиды или огорчения. Джош улыбался и смотрел на него не мигая тёмными, лучистыми глазами, которые снова искрились сарказмом. Тайлер перевёл взгляд на его губы в момент, когда Джош сделал то же самое.

— Джозеф! К Уиксу!

— Да, я пойду, — Тайлер моргнул несколько раз и поднялся на ноги.

Он не оборачивался пока шёл на выход. Стереть улыбку с лица было выше его сил.

+++

В кабинете Уикс измерил его пульс и давление, послушал лёгкие, заставил измерить температуру.

— Я не уверен, что хочу задержаться тут надолго, — сказал Тайлер, усаживаясь в уже знакомое кресло, напротив Уикса. — Не могу сказать, что это место мне нравится.

— Было бы странно, если бы было наоборот, — ухмыльнулся Даллон, — тогда я бы действительно начал беспокоиться.

— Я имею в виду, что, — Тайлер почесал лоб, — все кажутся дружелюбными, я даже чувствую себя лучше. Честно. Поэтому я подумал, может быть я завтра … выпишусь?

Даллон молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, словно считывал невидимую информацию с мозга. Тайлер стойко выдержал этот взгляд — скрывать ему было нечего. Он на самом деле чувствовал себя лучше — он смог поесть вчера и поспать сегодня. Даже завёл пару друзей. Возможно это начало новой белой полосы. Он не видел причин задерживаться.

— Не стоит торопиться, — наконец сказал Даллон. — Очень хорошо, что вы чувствуете себя лучше, это важно. Но вы здесь только один день. За один день всё вдруг стало на свои места? Так быстро? Звучит подозрительно.

Тайлер вздохнул и посмотрел на ласточек, которые порхали на лимонно-жёлтом фоне нарисованной картины. Даллон продолжил:

— Да, вы даже выглядите лучше, не отрицаю, но возможно это ложная реконвалесценция.

— Рековален-что?

— Возвращение в нормальное состояние.

— В нормальное. Понятно. И когда по-вашему я стану «нормальным»? — он нарисовал кавычки в воздухе.

— Я считаю, что стоит задержаться дней на пять, не меньше.

— Пять дней?! — Тайлер выпрямился в кресле. — Я не хочу просидеть здесь ещё пять дней!

— Тайлер, — Уикс сложил пальцы «домиком», — у тебя химический дисбаланс, то есть нестабильный уровень серотонина, то есть депрессия. Но ты не готов потратить на себя пять дней, чтобы попробовать это исправить. Куда ты торопишься?

— Я чувствую, что справлюсь сам, — упрямился Тайлер.

Но понимал, что Даллон прав. У него уже было это ощущение — короткий период оптимизма и веры, что всё отлично, всё хорошо, завтра он начинает новую жизнь, которая будет «как у всех» — яркой и интересной. Но оно было обманчиво, как мираж в пустыне, по пути к которому он возвращался в состояние апатии, затягивающей сильнее, чем зыбучие пески.

— Если я правильно помню, ты проходил курс психотерапии? — вдруг спросил Даллон. — У кого?

О нет, только не это.

— Да, — осторожно ответил Тайлер. — У доктора Мартина.

— У Криса? Отлично, свяжись с ним, — Даллон заметно повеселел.

Крис? Они что, знакомы?

— Зачем? — спросил он.

— С ним мы составим план твоего лечения, и это значительно ускорит твой выход отсюда.

— Но…

— Тайлер, — спокойно перебил его Даллон, — давай подождём пять дней, и если через пять дней у тебя сохранится подобный настрой, мы отправим тебя домой.

Тайлера не радовала перспектива просидеть здесь пять дней, но и выбора у него не было.

— Окей, — смирился он.

— Увидимся завтра в это же время, — назначил Уикс.

— Окей, — Тайлер поднялся.

Покинув кабинет, он громко выдохнул. Ладно. Врачи иногда знают лучше. Но пять дней. Что он будет здесь делать целых пять дней? У него даже телефона нет. Тайлер предчувствовал скуку, но это была эмоция другого цвета, не та, которую он обычно испытывал, находясь дома, на работе, на улице, везде. Сейчас было иначе, чуть лучше, чуть светлее, на полтона. Внезапно ему захотелось организовать освободившееся время, заняться чем-нибудь новым. Даже без телефона он постарается найти дело.

Сегодня придёт Брендон. Фрэнк предлагал поиграть в настолки. Джош говорил про вечеринку. Джош. Чёрт. Тайлер не понял, что сегодня произошло — он кокетничал, или ему показалось? Тайлер вспомнил, как Джош смотрел на него и на его губы, и эти взгляды не были случайны. Они были намерены и посылали сигналы, которые Тайлер хорошо различал. Он вспомнил его лицо, насмешку в глазах, и как она исчезла, когда он заметил шрамы на запястьях. Кроме шрамов, он разглядел руки, которые были ими испещрены. Это были сильные, накаченные руки, они могли возбуждать Тайлера одним видом. Он почувствовал, как в животе потеплело, расплавилось горячим металлом и жаркой волной откатилось вниз.

Тайлер встряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение. О чём он это думал и не заметил, что задержал дыхание? О боже мой. Пять дней обещают быть весёлыми, в кавычках или без.

«Добро пожаловать в наш сумасшедший дом», вспомнил он слова Фрэнка.

+++

— Хорошо выглядишь, — Брендон рассматривал Тайлера, как статую в музее. — Гораздо лучше, чем когда я последний раз тебя видел. Это хорошо.

— Да, — Тайлер смущённо почесал шею. — Вчера смог съесть всё, что давали на ужин.

— О, это просто супер, молодец!

Брендона разрывало от любопытства, это было видно невооруженным взглядом: он крутил головой по сторонам, не сидел на месте и постоянно дёргал коленом. Ещё немного и сойдёт за местного, подумал Тайлер, наблюдая за ним.

— Ну, как тебе здесь? — понизив голос до полушёпота, спросил Брендон. — Очень похоже на «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки»?*

— Эм, нет, — улыбнулся Тайлер, — совсем не похоже.

— Фух, ну слава богу, — у Брендона в запасе явно было много подобных вопросов. — А люди? Как? Нормальные?

— Это странная постановка вопроса, но всё хорошо, не переживай. Меня никто не обижает.

— Отлично. Супер, — Брендон проводил взглядом проходящую мимо Сару. — Вау, и медсестрички симпатичные.

— Ты принёс, что я просил? — Тайлер потёр лоб, негодуя от услышанных комментариев.

— Да, — Брендон засуетился и достал из сумки пачку журналов, тетрадь и пакет одежды.

— Что это? — Тайлер уставился на выросшую перед ним гору предметов. — Я просил _один_ журнал…

— Извини, — Брендон пожал плечами. — Я подумал, вдруг тебе будет скучно?

— Окей, хорошо, спасибо, — он слабо представлял, как он это потащит в комнату. — У меня ещё будет просьба: позвони, пожалуйста, Мартину и попроси связаться с Даллоном Уиксом. Насчёт… меня.

— Хорошо, позвонить Мартину, чтобы связался с Уиксом, окей, — Брендон кивнул, продолжая рассматривать людей. — На работе все спрашивают про тебя, но я прикидываюсь ветошью. Мол, Тайлер, кто это?

Тайлер покачал головой.

— Ха-ха, — сказал он. — Так держать, друг.

— Ну, серьёзно, когда ты пахал там, как лошадь, никто не замечал тебя, а как только ты исчез на один день — вжух! А где же Тайлер? Где Джозеф? Он не закончил сто пятьдесят тысяч отчётов вместо меня! — Брендон идеально изображал коллег разными голосами, и Тайлер усмехнулся. — Пошли они. Пусть тоже поработают. А ты отдохнёшь. Ну, то есть… я имел виду…

Брендон смутился.

— Всё нормально, я тебя понял, — успокоил Тайлер. — Я позвоню боссу, скажу, что я на больничном.

— Хорошая идея, — поддержал Брендон. — А что говорят врачи? Когда тебе можно будет идти?

— Сегодня мне сказали, что я тут дней на пять, так что…

— Вау, пять дней, — Брендон похлопал по пачке журналов. — Ну, тогда это точно тебе пригодится.

— Ага, — Тайлер не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, — не забуду.

— Слушай, — Брендон придвинулся ближе, его большие тёмно-карие глаза блеснули азартом, — а как тут народ вообще?

— Ты уже спрашивал…

— Нет, я не про это. Я про… — Брендон изобразил рукой нечто, что в приличном обществе сочли бы неприличным.

— Чтооо? — поморщился Тайлер. — Нет!

— Ты слишком эмоционально реагируешь, значит…

— О, нет, о, заткнись.

Тайлеру хотелось встать и убежать, потому что Брендон мог раздувать сумасшедшие теории о любом явлении, основываясь на одном неосторожном жесте. Не дай бог, в глазах Тайлера промелькнула микроскопическая эмоция, она мгновенно была раздута Брендоном до бушующего урагана страстей.

Можно было бы рассказать про Джоша, но что рассказывать? Как они вчера курицу ели и вели странные разговоры сегодня утром? Да, он симпатичный и загадочный, красиво улыбался, но Тайлер ничего о нём не знал и боялся узнать. А значит, об этом не стоило заикаться при Брендоне.

— Ага, — Брендон облизнул губы, — узнаю этот взгляд.

Что и требовалось доказать. Тайлер усиленно изучал потолок.

— Кто он? — не угоманивался Брендон.

— Никто, — Тайлер осторожно посмотрел вокруг, с ужасом понимая, что Джош мог оказаться рядом и услышать этот нелепый разговор.

— Никто? Как неуважительно, — продолжал он. — У него наверняка есть имя, и большие, сильные… — Брендон начал задирать рукава.

Теперь не он смотрел на людей, а окружающие смотрели на Брендона. Тайлер закрыл лицо рукой. Надо было всё-таки убежать.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал он, — на тебя уже оборачиваются.

— Оу, окей, — Брендон огляделся. — Извини. Но правда: если что, ты знаешь, кому ты можешь рассказать о своих любовных похождениях…

— Это психиатрическое отделение, а не съемки «Секса в Большом Городе», — прервал его Тайлер. — Не самое лучшее место, чтобы заводить отношения.

Улыбка застыла на лице Брендона, а потом и вовсе исчезла. Он пристыженно опустил глаза.

— Извини, — серьёзно сказал он. — Ты прав. Я чего-то забылся.

Тайлер не сердился на Брендона. Он знал, что Брендон не намеревался его обидеть, а был собой — нёс добрый и весёлый бред, лишь бы никто не грустил. Не важно, что за место это было — дом, офис или больница.

— Ничего, — Тайлер не хотел, чтобы они разошлись в подобном тоне. — Передашь привет Йену?

— Обязательно! — обрадовался Брендон. — Всем передам! Скажу, что ты улетел на Бермуды!

После того, как он ушёл, Тайлер взвалил на себя всё, что принёс Брендон и понёс в палату. Получалось плохо. На полпути журналы повалились на пол, и он выругался. Забросив пакет с вещами в комнату, он вернулся к ним, чтобы поднять и обнаружил Джоша, который листал глянцевый выпуск «Домашнего очага».

— Серьёзно? — он продемонстрировал обложку Тайлеру, на которой красовалась розовая лейка.

Тайлер мысленно дал Брендону подзатыльник. Он протянул руку, вырвал журнал из рук Джоша и остался стоять на месте.

— Друг меня неправильно понял, — объяснил он, не понимая зачем.

— Я видел его, — сказал Джош, прислонившись к стене. — Забавный типчик, этот твой друг.

Он видел Брендона? Чёрт. У Тайлера снова возникло желание убежать, но он был словно околдован и не мог сделать шаг или сказать что-нибудь. Он заметил, что на шее у Джоша висел тёмно-красный шнурок наушников, который был похож на длинный кровеносный сосуд вырванный из тела. Недалеко от них ходили люди, медленно, как под водой, туда-сюда. Шелестел телевизор. Тайлер смотрел на проводок для плеера. Ощущение неловкости росло как мыльный пузырь.

— Как дела? — спросил Джош, когда Тайлер решил, что его парализовало.

— Нормально, — он повёл плечами.

— Когда ты отсюда выходишь?

Тайлер удивился вопросу, а потом вспомнил, что утром он нёс ерунду про завтра.

— Через пять дней, в воскресенье.

Он наблюдал, как на лице Джоша медленно расцветала улыбка.

— Не завтра?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Тайлер, глядя под ноги. — А ты?

— Тоже в воскресенье, через пять дней.

— Вот это совпадение, — Тайлер испугался вспыхнувшей в нём радости.

Он улыбнулся и сделал шаг, чтобы уйти и избежать большей неловкости, как Джош спросил:

— Ты куда?

— Эм, в палату? — он прижал журнал к груди. — А что?

— Хочешь… послушать музыку? — Джош теребил в руке наушник.

— Оу, — удивился Тайлер и приосанился, — давай. А что ты слушаешь?

— Сейчас расскажу.

В гостиной в одном из кресел кто-то дремал. Горел торшер, и телевизор работал без звука. Они сели на диван довольно близко друг к другу, и Джош протянул Тайлеру левый наушник-капельку. Не говоря ни слова, он нашёл в плеере трэк и нажал кнопку.

Сначала Тайлеру показалось, что заиграла скрипка, но потом он понял, что это был не она. Постепенно к необычному инструменту присоединился другой, и музыка стала насыщенней. Голос влился в мелодию робкими и печальными нотками, и до Тайлера не сразу дошло, что он пел не на английском.

— Что это за язык? — почему-то шёпотом спросил он.

— Исландский.

— Исландский?

— Да, — тоже шёпотом отвечал Джош.

Тайлер нахмурился. Дослушав куплет, он спросил:

— А что это за группа?

— Sigur Ros.

— Ты понимаешь, о чём они поют?

— В этой песне не очень, но она очень красивая, — глаза Джоша сверкнули, отразив свет лампы. — У них вообще очень красивая музыка.

— Но грустная, — заметил Тайлер, следя за танцующими огоньками в его глазах.

— У них есть один весёленький альбом, но его название я не выговорю, — усмехнулся Джош. — А ты что обычно слушаешь?

— Оу, дай подумать, — Тайлер потёр лицо; наушник выскочил из уха и, потянувшись, он наткнулся на пальцы Джоша, который тоже хотел его поднять. Тайлер резко одёрнул руку, позабыв, что у него спросили.

Он увидел, как Джош облизал улыбающиеся губы и отвернулся. Тайлер взял наушник и сердито вставил его обратно.

Они послушали ещё одну песню в молчании, откинувшись на диване и смотря в потолок. Она начиналась медленно и плавно, как предыдущая, но ближе к финалу она набрала такие обороты, что Тайлер почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки. Финал был таким неистовым в своей красоте, что он забыл, где находился. Кажется, на минуту или больше, он вышел в параллельную вселенную.

— Вау, — сказал Тайлер, когда песня затихла, — так красиво.

— Понравилось? — оживился Джош. — Ты ещё клипа не видел.

— А что там?

— Посмотри как-нибудь.

— А как она называется?

— Glosoli, то есть «пылающее солнце».

Повернувшись к нему лицом, он сел, скрестив ноги. Наушник снова вылетел.

— Тогда сейчас послушаем ещё одну, — Джош искал трэк в плеере. — Она просто космос. Называется Saeglopur — «Мореплаватель».

Провод плеера в таком положении был натянут до предела. С тяжёлым вздохом Тайлер развернулся, принял такое же положение, как Джош, и взял наушник. Теперь они сидели друг напротив друга, между ними тянулся тёмно-красный шнурок, и как только Тайлер устроился поудобней, Джош включил музыку.

Она была спокойной, почти умиротворяющей в начале. Колокольчики и голос солиста были нежными, как первые прикосновения, тонкие, как капли дождя по стеклу. Они звенели и переливались, создавая необычайно гармоничное звучание.

Когда Тайлер услышал пианино, он усмехнулся и поднял глаза на Джоша. Он почувствовал, что тот следил за ним. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Тайлер замер. Джош смотрел на него, не мигая, словно приглашал поиграть в гляделки. Через пару мгновений его взгляд смягчился, но Тайлер продолжил смотреть: его глаза казались чёрными в полуосвещённой комнате, они гипнотизировали и притягивали, как магнит. Тайлер медленно моргнул и посмотрел на его губы, которые казались не менее притягательными, чем его глаза.

Музыка бежала по проводам, соединяя их, вне времени и пространства, и Тайлеру чудилось, что с каждым аккордом расстояние между ними сокращалось. Воздух нагрелся на пару градусов и, на секунду подняв глаза, он заметил, как затуманился взгляд Джоша. Тайлер облизнул губы — медленно, слабо понимая, что он делал. Он словно погружался на дно океана, плавно, невесомо, и глаза Джоша мерцали, увлекая глубже в бурлящую бездну.

Он не знал, сколько они просидели, будто окутанные вакуумом. Взметнувшись на пик звуковой волны, музыка затихла. Тайлер посмотрел на ладони, и наушник снова выскочил из уха. Стало тихо. Он прочистил горло. Не глядя на Джоша, он встряхнулся и опустил ноги с дивана.

— Мне надо идти, — услышал Тайлер собственный голос.

— Журнал не забудь, — улыбнулся Джош.

— Спасибо, — щёки горели, и он смотрел куда угодно, только не на него.

Схватив треклятый «Домашний очаг», он быстрым шагом вышел из гостиной.

Пока он шёл в палату, ему стало страшно и весело одновременно. Весело, потому что, между ним и Джошем что-то происходило, он чувствовал это, он _знал_ это на уровне бессознательного, и предвосхищал эмоциональную встряску, от которой ему будет хорошо, так хорошо, что он забудет обо всём на свете. И ему было страшно, потому что это происходило здесь, в психиатрическом отделении, и он так и не узнал причину, по которой Джош здесь находился. Он казался самым обычным человеком, но Тайлер понимал, что это маска, под которой таилось что-то тёмное, болезненное.

Тайлер не знал, готов ли он встретиться с истинным лицом Джоша и показать ему своё. Он шёл в палату, и на душе у него было легко и светло. Было бы здорово, если бы такое настроение сохранилось подольше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Пролетая над гнездом кукушки" - книга Кэна Кизи (1962), по мотивам которой был снят одноимённый фильм в 1975. Действие происходит в психиатрической больнице.
> 
> И саундтрэк к последней части этой главы, от прекрасных Sigur Ros:  
> Gong  
> Glosoli  
> Saeglopur


	3. День первый

Тайлер не успел открыть глаза, как услышал голос:

— Джозеф, мне нужна твоя кровь.

Здоровенный медбрат и его тележка едва помещались в комнате. Тайлер сел и протянул руку.

Пациенты медленно, как зомби, выползали из палат и выстраивались в очередь на завтрак. Тайлер хорошо спал и чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Он поймал себя на том, что ищет в толпе голубую макушку, но её нигде не было видно. Он проигнорировал всплеск то ли разочарования, то ли облегчения, и принял решение поменьше отвлекаться на смешанные чувства по отношению к Джошу, и больше концентрироваться на том, чтобы побыстрее выйти отсюда.

— Хээээээй, — позвал знакомый голос.

За ним стоял Джерард. Выглядел он неважно: волосы походили на старую мочалку, глаза были тусклые и покрасневшие. Он был завёрнут в халат до ушей, как будто в помещении было холодно, или он пытался защититься от кого-то или чего-то. Глядя на него, Тайлер ощутил тревогу.

— Ты один? — спросил он, не замечая рядом Фрэнка, с которым он обычно ходил вместе.

Джерард долго не отвечал, словно обрабатывая вопрос, а потом выпалил:

— Фрэнк курит.

— Хорошо, — они медленно продвигались в очереди. — Что ты будешь на завтрак?

Ещё одна длинная пауза. Джерард начал накручивать длинную прядь на палец, глядя в потолок.

— Хлопья. С молоком. Не с йогуртом. С молоком.

— Окей. Хлопья с молоком, я понял.

Джерард напоминал брошенную побитую собаку, которая нуждалась в тепле, еде и внимании. Тайлер решил присмотреть за ним.

Они забрали подносы и сели за стол. Тайлер исподлобья наблюдал, как Джерард медленно, капля за каплей, наливает молоко в хлопья. Его движения были точны и неторопливы, будто он всю жизнь этим занимался. Тайлера это ввело в подобие транса, но перехватив подозрительный взгляд Джерарда, он занялся завтраком.

— Вот вы где, — недовольно сказал Фрэнк, усаживаясь за стол.

Выглядел он помятым, словно его всю ночь крутили в стиральной машине. Некоторое время они ели молча. Тайлер боялся что-либо сказать, потому что Фрэнк был явно не в настроении, а с Джерардом ему было сложно поддерживать диалог.

— Как спал? — решился Тайлер.

Фрэнк скорчил вымученную гримасу. Его круглые ореховые глаза были мутные под стать Джерарду.

— Паршиво, — он посмотрел на Джерарда, который продолжал цедить молоко. — Этот бузил. Пришлось вколоть успокоительное. Не нравится мне это.

— Я спал, — коротко сообщил его сосед.

— Ага, — бесцветно отозвался Фрэнк. — А ты как?

— Нормально, — ответил Тайлер. — А где Джош?

Фрэнк устало моргнул:

— А, этот. Без понятия. Может решил сгонять домой.

Тайлер перестал жевать.

— Как это?

— Каждые пять дней у тебя есть право взять «отгул» и съездить по делам, — как само собой разумеющееся объяснял Фрэнк. — Возможно, сегодня он этим и воспользовался. Не первый раз уже. Давно он тут, — он почесал подбородок. — Мне бы тоже не помешало. Засиделся я… Но ты не расстраивайся, он вернётся, куда денется.

Тайлер не расстраивался, — он не ожидал такого поворота. Он отодвинул тарелку с недоеденными хлопьями. Фрэнк кинул на него любопытный взгляд и привычно щёлкнул языком.

— Таки он тебя зацепил, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал он. — Но слушай: он вернётся, _я_ тебе говорю.

— Он рассказывал про вечеринку, — вспомнил Тайлер.

— Вечеринку? — брови Фрэнка подскочили. — Нет, не сегодня. Сегодня здесь кое-что покруче вечеринки.

— Арт-терапия, — вклинился Джерард. — Люблю арт-терапию.

— Арт-терапия? — Тайлер перевёл взгляд на Фрэнка.

— Она самая. Не говори, что никогда не слышал такого слова.

— Мы будем раскрашивать картинки?

— Нет, это по пятницам. Сегодня у нас вечер поэзии. У тебя как с этим?

— Эм, — Тайлер почесал затылок.

— Понятно, не очень, — решил Фрэнк. — Я тоже не фонтан. Но ты приходи. Иногда там может быть очень весело. Кто у тебя врач?

— Даллон Уикс.

— О, отличный мужик, — одобрительно кивнул Фрэнк. — Он тебе ещё расскажет про терапию. И ты приходи. Развеешься.

Он встал и направился к выходу. Джерард подскочил и последовал за ним. Тайлер посидел немного, переваривая услышанное: о Джоше, который решил испариться на сутки, арт-терапии, которая по слухам действительно являлась методом лечения психологических отклонений, и вечере поэзии, который предстоял ему сегодня. Вечер поэзии. Звучало странно. Может быть, Фрэнк пошутил, с надеждой подумал Тайлер, выходя из столовой. Но в любом случае — день обещал быть занятным.

+++

Кабинет Даллона — словно отдельный маленький мирок, в котором ничто не могло нарушить спокойствия: не было слышно голосов из коридора, ласточки летали над залитым солнцем полем. Их было две, и Тайлер подумал, что наверное художник хотел показать, что эти птицы — друзья.

— Как ты чувствуешь себя сегодня? — спросил Даллон.

— Хорошо, — признался Тайлер. — Я хорошо спал.

— Я заметил, что вчера ты общался с Джошуа Даном, — спокойно продолжал Уикс. — Мне показалось, что весьма дружелюбно.

Тайлер напрягся. Дружелюбно. Пожалуй. Интересно, что ещё заметил Даллон.

— Он мне нравится, — закусив губу, сказал Тайлер.

— Вот как? — спросил Даллон после паузы. — Прими мой совет: не стоит сильно привязываться к людям, которые находятся здесь на лечении.

— Почему? — Тайлер знал ответ, но хотел услышать специалиста.

— Потому что, здесь ты пытаешься поправить _своё_ душевное здоровье, как и все остальные. Поэтому не стоит отвлекаться.

Даллон подтвердил мысли Тайлера. Он был прав. Конечно, надо сосредоточиться на себе, на том, чтобы улучшить «химический дисбаланс» и выйти отсюда в лучшем состоянии, чем в том, в котором он сюда прибыл. Но Джош… Тайлер усилием воли отогнал яркие картинки, которые со вчерашнего дня настойчиво рисовало воображение: его губы, глаза, руки. Руки. А, чёрт.

— Ты знаешь, что каждый вечер у нас проводятся специальные мероприятия? — услышал он.

— Арт-терапия, — кивнул Тайлер, радуясь, что вовремя вернулся из мира фантазий.

— Верно, — сказал Даллон. — Они проводятся каждый день в семь вечера, и их посещение обязательно.

— Оу.

— Да. Чем ты обычно занимаешься в свободное время? Есть ли что-то, что тебе нравится делать? Какое-нибудь хобби? — сыпал вопросами Уикс.

Хобби? Тайлер наморщил лоб. Ему был необходим словарь, чтобы понять значение этого слова. В свободное время он обычно работал. Иногда ходил с Брендоном в бар, но и от этого он редко получал удовольствие — слишком много людей, слишком шумно. А если Брендон перебирал с пивом, то Тайлеру приходилось тащить его на себе до машины и отвозить к истерично настроенному Райану. Считать ли это хобби? Вряд ли.

— У меня нет хобби, — решил Тайлер.

— Вообще?

— Ну да, — он пожал плечами.

— Хм, — протянул Уикс. — Тогда сегодня в семь у тебя «Литературный кружок».

— Вечер поэзии, — перефразировал Тайлер.

Даллон улыбнулся.

— Ну можно и так сказать. Слышал когда-нибудь о терапии спонтанными стихами?

Тайлер дёрнул бровью и шумно выдохнул.

— Нет, — он скрестил руки на груди. — Может, я просто поиграю в настолки с… с кем-нибудь?

— Отказ от участия в общем мероприятии рассматривается, как регресс в процессе лечения, — без эмоций продекламировал Уикс. — Поэтому в семь вечера будь, пожалуйста, в актовом зале, который находится налево от столовой. Там будет Патрик. Он профессионал в своём деле. Тебе должно понравиться.

Тайлер не знал, что на этаже было помещение для подобных мероприятий. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти. В этом месте развлечений было мало, в отличие от свободного времени, которое необходимо было чем-то заполнять. Возможно, ему правда будет весело, как обещал Фрэнк. Возможно, ему действительно понравится, как обещал Даллон.

+++

Тайлер надеялся, что к вечеру вернётся Джош, но этого не случилось. От этого ему было тоскливо, но он гнал грустные мысли. В конце-концов, он не знал этого Джошуа: только фамилию, которую услышал сегодня утром. Если он вернётся в отделение, то отлично, может быть Тайлер узнает что-нибудь ещё. А не вернётся — хрен с ним тогда. Так лучше. Ему нужно думать о себе, о выздоровлении, а не о сильных и обаятельных… К чёрту всё.

Он заглянул в зал, где уже было несколько человек. На самом деле, это сложно было назвать залом: скорее большая полукруглая комната. На стенах висели лозунги, которые, видимо, должны были поддерживать боевой дух: «ради завтра мы действуем сегодня».

Пациенты сидели на полу, на низеньких стульчиках за низенькими столами и что-то выводили на листах бумаги. Как бы не старались организаторы, Тайлеру было печально смотреть, что люди с трудом держали ручку и концентрировались на задании, которое им давал пухлый молодой человек. Он ходил от одной группки к другой, довольно улыбался, словно они написали вторую «Божественную комедию».

Тайлер увидел, что Джерард и Фрэнк, как всегда, сидят в самом незаметном углу, и решил присоединиться.

— Приветствую всех! — услышали они. — Сегодня у нас будет очень интересное занятие! Сегодня мы попробуем написать новое спонтанное стихотворение! Это значит, что вы можете написать, подготовить всё, что угодно, позволить вашему разуму самому выбирать слова, свободно плыть на волнах фантазии! Это очень важно!

Патрик говорил восхищённо и радостно. Он привлёк внимание Тайлера. «Профессионал в своём деле» был в очках и шляпе. На нём были короткие брюки, подтяжки и галстук-бабочка цвета свежескошенной травы. Выглядел он несколько эксцентрично, а небольшая полнота создавала иллюзию мягкости и доброты.

— Новенький? — он подошёл к Тайлеру и протянул руку. — Привет, я Патрик Стамп.

— Тайлер Джозеф, — на травяном галстуке-бабочке желтели кружочки с оранжевыми точками внутри, с интересом заметил Тайлер.

— Ручку? Бумагу?

— Нет, спасибо, — очнулся Тайлер. — Я не дружу ни с рифмой, ни со стихами.

— Это неважно, — Патрик наклонил голову набок и стал похож на большого щенка. — Просто пиши первое, что приходит тебе в голову.

Тайлер посмотрел на него в упор. Что за ерунда здесь происходит? Это считается терапией? Это волшебным образом должно помочь? Если бы подобная методика действительно работала, то в мире было бы гораздо меньше психически неуравновешенных людей.

— Я не умею и не буду писать никакие стихи, — повторил он.

Патрик улыбнулся и повернулся к остальным.

— Внимание! — он поднял руку. — У нашего новенького Тайлера Джозефа творческий кризис! Ему надо помочь!

Кто-то продолжил заниматься своим делом, кто-то встревоженно посмотрел на него. Тайлер был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Он обернулся на Фрэнка с Джерардом: они сокрушённо качали головами. Какого хрена? Они тоже считали, что подобная практика приносит пользу?

— Итак! — воскликнул Патрик. — Сейчас, пожалуйста, каждый из вас, придумайте слово, которое потом Тайлер должен использовать в своём спонтанном стихотворении!

— Зомби! — радостно вскочил Джерард.

— Гангстеры! — подхватил кто-то.

— Грязь!

— Хэй-хэй-хэй! — улыбка Патрика стала натянутой. — Давайте что-нибудь более жизнерадостное, пожалуйста!

— Туман!

— Дым!

— Сумасшествие!

— Смееерть, — упоённо протянул знакомый голос за спиной Тайлера.

— Джерард, пожалуйста, подумай о чём-нибудь более положительном! — строго сказал Патрик.

— Я могу написать стихотворение про смерть, — убедительно сказал Джерард. — У меня уже есть несколько, но я могу написать ещё.

Тайлер удивлённо уставился на Джерарда: он первый раз слышал, чтобы тот говорил такое длинное и связанное предложение. А то, что он написал стихотворение — спонтанное или нет — шокировало.

— Собака!

— Мгла твоих томных глаз, — сказал кто-то, и Патрик ухватился за это:

— Отлично! Тайлер? Пожалуйста, начинай творить! По-моему, тебе предложили достаточно материала.

Тайлер набрал воздуха в лёгкие. Бред. Как он может использовать то, что ему наговорили? Он не умеет писать, он давным-давно это осознал, ему об этом давным-давно сообщили, и сейчас было сложно забыть этот факт.

Но всё же пара слов, которые он сейчас услышал, зацепили его. Смерть. Странно, что Джерард вдохновлялся ею, подумал он, и эта мысль показалась ему необычно-знакомой. Он думал также некоторое время назад. Конечно, она вдохновляет. Когда чувствуешь её дыхание рядом, гораздо острее ощущаешь жизнь.

— Тайлер? — позвал Патрик.

— Сейчас, ещё пару секунд, — он переминался с ноги на ногу, не зная, как начать.

Потом его прорвало. Это слабо походило на классическое или спонтанное стихотворение, это был рифмованный текст про него, его воображение, про слова, которые душили его словно дым в подвале, про его мечту, которая у него была, не смотря ни на что, и про то, что он медленно сойдёт с ума, если не расскажет всего, что происходило в его душе. Он говорил быстро, _так_ быстро, надеясь, что никто не поймёт, какие слова он использовал. Но у него получалось так складно, чётко и правильно, что он поразился.

На строчке про гангстеров он запнулся и открыл глаза, которые он не заметил, как закрыл. Он обвёл взглядом людей, которые, казалось, застыли от испуга. В тишине Тайлер услышал собственный выдох. Он сглотнул. Патрик смотрел на него, открыв рот.

За его спиной кто-то хлопнул в ладоши. Это был Фрэнк. Он встал, потянул за собой Джерарда и продолжил аплодировать. К ним присоединилось несколько человек, и это стало похоже на закрытие сезона Бродвейской постановки.

— Что за хреновину ты только сейчас проделал? — спросил его Фрэнк, обнимая за его плечи одной рукой. — Вот это да, вот это я понимаю спонтанное стихотворение года!

Тайлер смущённо улыбался, ему было жарко, словно он пробежал стометровку и первый пришёл к финишу. Это было не так сложно, как он думал. Некоторые вещи кажутся невозможными до тех пор, пока не сделаешь их, подумал Тайлер.

Джерард счастливо улыбался и повис у него на руке, как самая преданная фанатка.

— Круто, — повторял он. — Круто, круто, круто.

Патрик подошёл к нему и снял шляпу.

— Ну, — мягко улыбнулся он, — это было необычно, но очень-очень … душевно, — прижимая её в груди, констатировал он.

— Спасибо, — Тайлер потёр шею. — Я сам удивлён, если честно, что так легко получится сочинить спонтанное стихотворение.

— Отлично, отлично! — Патрик снова перешёл на восклицания. — Продолжай в том же духе! Вот увидишь, тебе откроются невероятные возможности собственного воображения…

Тайлер не слушал, потому что заметил в дверях знакомую фигуру. Это был Джош. Он наблюдал за Тайлером и улыбался. Улыбался, словно знал о нём _всё_. Тайлер смотрел на него и не мог оторвать взгляда. Как давно он здесь? Видел ли он его безумное выступление со странным так называемым стихотворением? Ему понравилось? Или не понравилось? Или теперь он будет считать Тайлера действительно сумасшедшим?

Джош повернулся и исчез за дверью также неожиданно, как появился. Тайлер аккуратно снял Джерарда с плеча.

— Хэй! — позвал он и бросился вслед за ним, игнорируя подходящих к нему людей.

Выйдя в коридор, он заметил, что Джош уходил вглубь коридора, о существовании которого Тайлер не знал раньше. Это отделение — древний замок какой-то, подумал он, преследуя Джоша.

Он остановился в месте, где коридор заканчивался тупиком. Видимо это была незаконченная присторойка, или изначально неудачная планировка здания, ибо помимо странного, просторного места, образованное четырьмя голыми стенами, над ними, прямо на потолке, было окно. Сквозь блестящие толстые стёкла чернело ночное небо. Тайлер смотрел вверх несколько секунд, удивлённый и очарованный.

— Оригинально, — сказал он, опуская глаза и встречаясь взглядом с Джошем.

— Привет.

— Привет, — он улыбнулся. — Ты пришёл.

Джош пожал плечами и прислонился к стене.

— Сегодняшний вечер поэзии порвал все ожидания, — сказал он.

Тайлер рассматривал серый пол. Сердце глухо билось в горле.

— Ты видел?

— Да, — Джош прикусил нижнюю губу. — Это действительно было круто. Не знал, что ты умеешь так быстро работать языком. Ведь для того, чтобы так быстро говорить, нужно очень быстро двигать им. Или я ошибаюсь?

Тайлер едва удержался от смеха. Джош не флиртовал, он переходил в контрнаступление. Окей, он готов сыграть с ним в эту игру.

— Ну, ты много чего обо мне не знаешь, — Тайлер встал у стены напротив Джоша и прижал затылок к прохладной поверхности.

— Оу, неужели, — ответил Джош. — Давай я буду говорить факт о тебе, а ты факт обо мне. Посмотрим у кого выше уровень проницательности.

— Идёт, — согласился Тайлер.

— Окей, начинай, — серебряное колечко в носу блеснуло в полумраке.

— Тебя зовут Джошуа Дан.

— А тебя Тайлер Роберт Джозеф.

— Как ты узнал? — опешил Тайлер, не припоминая, чтобы он сообщал полное имя кому-либо, кроме персонала.

Джош показал на браслет на запястье, которые выдавали всем без исключения. На нём было написано полное имя и причина госпитализации. На браслете Тайлера было написано: суицидальная идеация.

— Ладно, — он задумался. — Ты любишь курицу и исландскую музыку, у тебя есть татуировка, — перечислял Тайлер. — Ты тоже из Колумбуса, как и я…

— Ты говоришь об очевидных вещах, — перебил его Джош и с улыбкой добавил. — Ты бы мне ещё про мой пирсинг рассказал. Давай, скажи что-нибудь, что не настолько явственно лежит на поверхности.

Тайлер молчал, размышляя над услышанным. Но тщетно — он действительно почти ничего не знал про Джоша. Из головы испарились все слова, которыми он так резво жонглировал несколько минут назад, и которыми он мог хотя бы приблизительно описать Джоша.

— Иногда ты саркастичен и резок, — он запнулся, понимая, что это не самые лестные характеристики, — и я…

Он покачал головой. Хреновый он игрок. Он нервно засмеялся и почувствовал себя бóльшим дураком, потому что Джош смотрел на него в ожидании, а сказанные Тайлером пара слов не произвели на него впечатления.

— Может, ты начнёшь? — робко предложил он, глядя в сторону.

— Окей, — не колеблясь, начал Джош. — У тебя мягкий характер, но есть внутренний стержень. Ты добрый, но не всегда показываешь это. Ты талантливый, но боишься развивать свой талант. У тебя есть чувство юмора, но иногда ты предпочитаешь пострадать, а не посмеяться. Ты красивый, и не знаешь об этом, что в моих глазах делает тебя ещё красивее. Я хочу тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, но у нас слишком мало времени.

Тайлер понял, что не дышал, пока Джош говорил. У него отвисла челюсть, и язык словно онемел.

— Что? — прошептал он.

— Ещё у тебя клиническая депрессия, — подвёл итог Джош, не обращая внимание на его потрясённый вид. — Но об этом ты и сам знаешь.

Он замолчал, и Тайлер наконец закрыл рот. Повисла тишина, плотная, как занавес. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, не в силах отвести взгляда. Потом Тайлер неестественно засмеялся, не веря, что всё сказанное Джошем было всерьёз.

— Воу, воу, не так круто, — он провёл ладонью по волосам, пытаясь держаться, как ни в чём не бывало, пытаясь сделать вид, что это шутка. — Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

— Я опять втянул тебя в новую игру, чтобы помериться проницательностью.

Джош сделал шаг вперёд, не сводя глаз с Тайлера.

— Ещё тебя очень просто сбить с толку, и мне это тоже нравится, — продолжал он, приближаясь ещё на шаг. — Ты не представляешь, что чувствую _я_ , когда _ты_ замираешь в поисках правильного ответа или поведения. Эти несколько секунд настолько сильно характеризуют тебя, показывают, кем ты на самом деле являешься.

Сделав ещё шаг, он остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от Тайлера.

— Я давно не встречал такого человека, как _ты_ , Тайлер Джозеф.

Джош протянул руку и опёрся ладонью об стену. Тайлер смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами и едва дыша. Это не могло быть правдой, подумал он, глядя на губы Джоша, которые оказались слишком близко, и Тайлер зачарованно смотрел, как он медленно облизнул их. Сердце билось громко-громко, сотрясая его с каждым ударом.

Всё было как во сне — слишком много всего и сразу, и его словно парализовало от событий и эмоций последних нескольких минут. Их лица были в миллиметре друг от друга, Тайлер чувствовал горячее дыхание, его обжигающую близость. Внутри него огненный шар медленно опускался ниже, ниже, пока наконец не взорвался там, где рука Джоша обняла его за талию и притянула к себе. Их раскрытые губы встретились, и Тайлер поразился силе охвативших его ощущений. Он целовал Джоша, и не мог насытиться этим поцелуем, этими губами, этим языком. Он запустил пальцы в его волосы, наслаждаясь мягкостью, и тем, как Джош реагировал на его прикосновения. Он слышал приглушённые стоны, и он не сразу осознал, что эти стоны — его собственные.

Тайлер поцеловал его в уголок рта, опустился к шее и впился зубами в нежную кожу. Джош зашипел и обнял его крепче. Тайлер чувствовал, что он дрожал, что его тоже трясло, и ему не хотелось останавливаться. Он стянул с него рубашку, захлёбываясь от желания прикоснуться к этим рукам. Тайлер провёл ладонями по плечам, к запястьям и почувствовал, что кожа здесь была словно рифлённая, грубая и неровная. Он открыл глаза. Джош замер.

На верхней части плеча было вытатуировано солнце, как его обычно изображали в центре млечного пути — размытый круг и тёмные вселенные, вращающиеся вокруг. Тайлеру не хватало света, но приблизив лицо, он увидел, что под краской, на коже было множество неровностей, шрамов — от порезов, потушенных сигарет, ожогов самой разной формы. Он спустил рукав ниже и увидел, что к солнцу тянулись ветки дерева, под которыми виднелись длинные, зарубцевавшиеся тропинки старых ран. Они тянулись ниже, по стволу, до самого запястья, придавая рисунку особую объёмность, почти красоту.

Тайлер облизнул опухшие губы и поднял глаза на Джоша. Он смотрел на него, как тогда, когда Тайлер первый раз заметил шрамы на его запястьях — с примесью стыда и страха.

Желание, которое обжигало его изнутри, медленно превращалось в колючий лёд.

— Кто это сделал? — он знал ответ, но не мог не спросить.

— Я, — Джош отстранился и надел рубашку.

— Зачем? — вырвался ещё один глупый вопрос.

Джош отошёл к противоположной стене. Тайлер сделал шаг на встречу, но не решался прикоснуться к нему.

— Пожалуйста, не закрывайся от меня…

— Ты достаточно умён и догадлив, — сказал Джош. — Ты сам всё отлично понимаешь.

— Я понимаю, но я хочу услышать твои причины, — прошептал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне свою историю. Я про тебя ничего не знаю…

Они услышали шум в другом конце коридора и повернулись.

— Чёрт, — сказал Джош, — надо уходить.

Он посмотрел на Тайлера долгим, внимательным взглядом, в котором Тайлеру почудилась нежность. Затем Джош притянул его к себе за шею и поцеловал — поцеловал так, что у Тайлера чуть не подкосились ноги. Он прикоснулся пальцами к его лицу, но Джош остановил его.

— Я расскажу тебе свою историю, — тихо сказал он, прижимаясь лбом к его щеке. — Обязательно расскажу, но завтра. Сейчас надо уходить, потому что если нас застукают, то никому мало не покажется. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — эхом отозвался Тайлер.

Ночью он не спал, потому что впервые за долгое время, он писал. Писал первое, что приходило в голову — как советовал Патрик. Писал о себе, о Джоше, обо всём, что происходило вокруг и в его голове. К своему удивлению, ему понравилось то, что получилось в итоге. Он отложил блокнот, когда начало светать. Он проспал почти до полудня, пропустив завтрак и чуть не опоздав к Даллону.


	4. День второй

Тайлер постучал в дверь и, услышав ответ, повернул ручку.

— О, Джозеф, привет, заходи, — Уикс писал. — Присаживайся. Сейчас, минуту.

В кабинете стояла привычная тишина. Из-за яркого солнечного света очертания предметов казались чётче. Тайлер подошёл к картине: ласточки были нарисованы изящно, незатейливо. Их глаза хитро блестели, благодаря маленьким белым пятнышкам на тёмном фоне.

— Один из пациентов нарисовал, — сообщил Даллон, видя его заинтересованность.

— Правда? — удивился Тайлер. — Очень здорово.

Он сел.

— Ты рисуешь? — спросил Даллон.

— Нет.

— Интересуешься искусством?

— Нет, — Тайлер поёжился. — Просто иногда замечаю красивые вещи.

— Это очень хорошо, — Даллон откинулся на кресле. — Патрик рассказал мне про твой дебют вчера. Впечатляет.

— Ничего особенного.

— Как ты себя чувствовал, когда рассказывал своё… стихотворение, текст, называй как хочешь. Сможешь назвать одну-две эмоции?

Тайлер задумался. Это было похоже на эйфорию, на полёт. Словно его выпустили из клетки.

— Мне было легко, — он пожал плечами, — просто.

— Как ты думаешь, почему?

— Почему? — не понял Тайлер. — Не знаю. Мне нравится процесс.

— Процесс сочинительства?

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер. — Мне нравится писать.

— Ты писал раньше? Или вчера был действительно первый раз?

Тайлер знал, что дойдёт до этого. Щепетильная тема. Он потёр плечи, словно ему стало холодно.

— Вчера был не первый раз.

— Вот как? — Даллон облокотился на стол. — То есть ты писал раньше?

— Да, — с неохотой признал Тайлер.

— Окей, — протянул Даллон, наблюдая за ним. — Мы вернёмся к этой теме. Сейчас давай поговорим про твои отношения с другими пациентами на этаже?

Ещё одна щепетильная тема, но Тайлер решил не юлить. Он здесь не для этого. Он был уверен, что Даллон поймёт его.

— Всё хорошо, — начал он издалека. — Я подружился с Фрэнком и Джерардом.

— И Джошем, — добавил Даллон.

— И Джошем, — согласился Тайлер, выдержав взгляд его проницательных глаз.

— Как бы ты описал своё отношение к Джошу? 

Тайлер опустил глаза: пальцы были плотно сплетены в замок.

— Я гей, Уикс.

Даллон молчал, и Тайлер не решался на него посмотреть.

— Я в курсе, — спокойно сказал Даллон. — Я читал твою карточку.

— Чёрт, — сплюнул Тайлер; почему он вечно забывал о том, что в больнице некоторые вещи становятся очевидными.

— Тайлер, твоя ориентация абсолютно никак не влияет ни на моё отношение к тебе, ни на курс лечения, — продолжал Даллон. — За исключением случаев, когда тебя подвергали сексуальному насилию, или у тебя были проблемы с родителями. У тебя был подобный опыт?

— Нет? — Тайлер напряг память.

— Нет — нет, или нет — да? 

— Нет! У меня не было проблем с родителями, и я не подвергался сексуальному насилию, — уверенней заговорил Тайлер. — Мне повезло в этом плане. Меня всегда поддерживали друзья и родители.

— Отлично, — кивнул Уикс. — У тебя есть постоянный партнёр?

Сегодня диалог с Даллоном был особенно напряжённым. Они уходили в дебри, где у Тайлера хранилось самое потаённое.

— Нет, у меня никого нет, — он прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Окей, вернёмся к Джошу, — тон Даллона оставался бесстрастным. — Какие между вами отношения?

— Хорошие, — попробовал схитрить Тайлер.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мир не делится на белое и чёрное, — улыбнулся Даллон. — У него много оттенков. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не мог бы ты быть более точным? «Хорошие» — это очень абстрактное слово.

— Мы подружились, — он помолчал. — Он мне нравится. Я уже это говорил.

— Почему он тебе нравится?

Господи, почему эти доктора такие дотошные? Что это за вопрос такой — почему? Этот разговор начал выматывать Тайлера.

— Он мне кажется хорошим…

Даллон поднял ладонь, останавливая его.

— Окей, он… интересный, остроумный, я бы даже сказал весёлый, — забавно, что Тайлер не вспомнил ни одного прилагательного, когда об этом попросил Джош. — Мне с ним комфортно. Я чувствую, что между нами могло бы быть больше, чем просто дружба.

Несколько секунд Даллон с любопытством смотрел на него, и Тайлер ждал очередного вопроса с подвохом. Он размышлял о том, почему ему действительно нравился Джош, почему его тянуло к нему. Ведь он знал его пару дней. Он хотел его, хотел, как животное, и может быть, это потому, что у него давно не было секса? Но нет, _нет_. Помимо банальной физиологии, утоления желания, Тайлер хотел знать о Джоше всё: его чувства, мысли, почему он поступал так и не поступал иначе. Это было гораздо больше, глубже, чем только секс. Это было странно и пугающе-ново. Но пока его всё устраивало: Джош казался ему хорошим… он остановил себя, пытаясь быть точнее. Окей, Джош казался ему достойным человеком, который мог многому его научить.

— Окей, — Даллон закрыл тему Джоша и открыл другую: — Как твоё настроение в целом? Возникали ли ещё мысли о самоубийстве?

— Оу, — удивился Тайлер, — нет, я больше не думал об этом.

Это была правда. С тех пор, как он оказался в отделении, он ни разу не вспоминал о попытке суицида, и чёрных мыслей-птиц становились меньше. Он стал отслеживать и отгонять их, заменять другими, более светлыми.

— Очень хорошо, — кивнул Даллон. — Ты понимаешь, что если подобное повторится, тебе придётся остаться здесь ещё на некоторое время?

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер. — Но я буду стараться, чтобы этого не повторилось.

— Отлично, — подвёл итог Даллон. — Мне нравятся твои мысли, так держать. Завтра продолжим.

Тайлер вышел от Уикса немного уставшим, но это была приятная усталость — словно он снял часть груза с плеч. Ему опять повезло, подумал он: ему попался настойчивый и хороший врач. Хороший. Тайлер усмехнулся. Понимающий, точнее. Он выдохнул, размышляя, чем заняться теперь — пойти написать что-нибудь, поиграть с Фрэнком и Джерадом в настолки, или найти Джоша, которого он не видел, казалось, полвечности.

Его окликнула Сара:

— Тайлер, тебя к телефону.

— Меня? — у него подскочили брови.

— Да, ты же Тайлер Джозеф?

Он нахмурился. Кто это мог быть? В груди колыхнулось недоброе предчувствие, но Тайлер отмахнулся от него. Что за бред. Он не знал, кто звонил. Может быть, это Брендон решил его проведать, не заскучал ли он. Тайлер медленно подошёл к телефону и взял трубку.

— Да? — слово-выдох.

— Тайлер, привет, это Йен, узнал?

Он прислонился к стене. Ладони мгновенно похолодели и сделались липкими.

— Йен? — он прочистил горло. — Откуда ты взял этот номер?

— Ты не выходил на работу целых два дня, — Йен нервно хихикнул. — Поэтому пришлось навести справки.

Брендон, закрыв глаза, подумал Тайлер. Мудозвон. Он просил его, чёрт. Тайлер забыл позвонить боссу и предупредить его, а что именно Брендон наплёл на работе — оставалось догадываться, но то, что Йен звонил сюда, означало: офис в курсе, что он в психиатрическом отделении. Что он свихнулся. Что он чокнутый, ненормальный.

— Как ты поживаешь? — голос Йена был до тошноты сочувствующим.

Тайлер не мог говорить. Он так сильно бросил трубку на рычаг, что телефон, казалось, треснул под ней.

Плохое предчувствие сменилось яростью, и он направился к Саре, чтобы попросить мобильник. Тайлер почувствовал себя преданным. Как Брендон мог рассказать — не кому-нибудь, а Йену! — что он здесь? Что теперь про него подумают? Тайлеру хотелось врезать по стене кулаком, но он сдерживался. Сара пристально посмотрела на него, протягивая телефон.

Он вышел в коридор и зашагал из угла в угол, прижимая трубку к уху.

— Брендон, твою мать, что ты сделал?

— Привет, подожди секунду…

Гнев застилал Тайлеру глаза, и ему было всё равно, что скажет Брендон. Ему хотелось выплеснуть злость и обиду, потому что это было чересчур. Он не ожидал такого от Брендона, не ожидал, что его подставят.

— Зачем ты всем рассказал, что я здесь? Почему мне звонит Йен и лилейным голосом вопрошает, как у меня дела? Как будто, я последний идиот, мне сделали лоботомию, и я уже пускаю слюни! Я же попросил тебя, не молоть языком направо и налево…

— Что ты несёшь? — непонимающе спросил Брендон. — Дай мне объяснить.

— О боже мой! — горько воскликнул Тайлер. — Это просто смешно! Знаешь, это напоминает мне историю, когда муж застукивает жену с любовником, и она говорит ему: это совсем не то, что ты думаешь.

— Тайлер! — жёстко перебил Брендон. — Прекрати истерить и выслушай меня.

— Нет, друг, я не хочу тебя слушать, — не менее жёстко проговорил Тайлер в трубку. — _Ты_ меня подставил, и теперь все в офисе считают, что я больной псих.

— Ну, знаешь, если судить по этому разговору, то я и правда опасаюсь за твоё здоровье!

— Пошёл ты, — сквозь зубы процедил он и нажал отбой.

Ему хотелось швырнуть телефон об стену, но Сара внимательно следила за ним из прозрачного короба. Тайлер глубоко вздохнул перед тем, как зайти. Он попытался улыбнуться и, выключив мобильник дрожащей рукой, положил его перед Сарой.

— Спасибо, — выдавил он, развернулся и отправился в палату.

+++

В комнате за два дня ничего не изменилось: стены были грязно-белыми, на кровати — скомканное бельё, Спенсер — на кровати, лицом к стене. Тайлер лёг и уставился в потолок. В груди чернильным пятном растекалось знакомое чувство уныния. Воображаемая лёгкость, с которой он вышел из кабинета Даллона, сменилась бездонной пустотой, и он устало закрыл глаза.

Весь офис смеётся над ним. Брендон смеётся над ним. Йен тоже смеётся над ним, потому что он неудачник — отсиживается в психушке вместо того, чтобы взять себя в руки и заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Ему было мерзко и страшно от мысли, что теперь будет. Психически больной человек работает в солидной фирме. Это странно, позорно, люди будут отводить глаза. Ему крышка. У него не будет ни работы, ни денег, ни друзей, ничего, кроме собственного воспалённого больного сознания.

Он гордился, что ему становилось лучше. Он принимал таблетки, вёл задушевные беседы с врачом и свято верил, что это помогло. Но ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он появился здесь. Он как обманывал себя, что у него всё в порядке, и продолжает обманывать. Почему бы не признаться себе — быть честным до конца хотя бы раз, — что он бездарный слабак, которому ничего не поможет. Он безнадёжен. Он думал, что добился мизерного, но прогресса, но это ошибка. Он ничего не добился. Что бы не говорил Джош о его замечательности, он чувствовал себя ничтожеством. Джош, господи. Как такой, как Джош, обратил внимание на такого, как он? Он никакой. Он хуже, чем заурядность. Что полезного он сделал? Зачитал стишок собственного сочинения со скоростью света, написал ещё десяток и решил, что он полноценная личность? Конечно, нет. Как это наивно и непроходимо тупо. Он ошибка во плоти, сбой в системе, и непонятно, зачем он появился в этом мире, если он постоянно борется с ним, постоянно проигрывает, оказывается на дне, прижатый тяжестью обстоятельств, переживаний и боли.

— Что с тобой? — услышал Тайлер.

Он провёл рукой по влажному лбу и понял, что дыхание участилось. Это плохо, очень плохо, он не хочет провести здесь ещё пять дней, а Даллону придётся рассказать о том, что сейчас случилось. Может быть, ему придётся провести здесь не пять дней, а больше. Может быть, ему заменят лекарство, он превратится в овощ, и его госпитализируют в заведение посерьёзней.

— Что с тобой? — тот же монотонный голос.

Тайлер повернул голову. Несколько секунд он смотрел на Спенсера, а Спенсер смотрел на него. Он впервые увидел его круглое, как луна, лицо, густо поросшее щетиной. Глаза были застывшие, словно, он до сих пор не проснулся и досматривал сон, а не обращался к Тайлеру.

— Ты никогда не спишь днём, — однотонно продолжил Спенсер.

— Я не спал, — Тайлер положил руку на грудь; сердце отбивало дробь, но дыхание приходило в норму.

— Что с тобой случилось? — Спенсер говорил так тихо, так размеренно, что один подобный вопрос мог действительно усыплять.

— Возможно, паническая атака.

— Почему? — Тайлер едва уловил вопросительную интонацию.

У него не было желания отвечать на этот навязший в зубах вопрос. Почему все задают его? Почему, почему, почему? Откуда он знает? Если бы знал, не валялся бы сейчас в комнате с высоким потолком.

Тайлер отвернулся лицом к стене. Он знал, что не уснёт, но у него не было желания двигаться. Он услышал, как Спенсер встал и пошёл в туалет. Они словно поменялись ролями.

+++

Ближе к вечеру, Тайлер заставил себя подняться. Последние несколько часов он думал о себе, начав с рождения и закончив нынешним положением. По итогам получилось не густо. Нудная, бесперспективная работа, на которую рано или поздно придётся вернуться, и от мысли у Тайлера свербило в желудке. Чахлая квартирка, в которой нет даже пауков. Полтора друга, которых он видит раз в пятилетку, исключительно по его инициативе. Брендон не в счёт. Личная жизнь? На этом пункте ему хотелось громко расхохотаться, но он боялся, что привлечёт внимание санитаров. Сначала толпа безликих мужиков, которые годились только для потрахушек, потом Йен, который оказался гетеросексуалом в последний момент. А теперь вот — Джош. Красивый, сильный, но со склонностью иногда порезать вены. С кем не бывает. У него самого полно недостатков. Например, он почти не ест, плохо спит, не умеет ладить с людьми, ни к чему не стремится и иногда он подумывает о самоубийстве. Отличный набор.

Спенсер лежал лицом к Тайлеру и наблюдал за ним из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Скоро ужин, — сказал Тайлер. — Хочешь пойти поесть?

Он не знал, почему предложил это, но почему бы и нет. Тайлер бы чувствовал себя уверенней, а Спенсеру пора сменить обстановку.

— Нет, — Тайлер никогда не слышал, чтобы в таком коротком слове было столько усталости.

— А тебе было бы полезно. Иногда выходить. Общаться с людьми.

Зачем он это говорит? Спенсер несколько раз медленно моргнул и оставил Тайлера без ответа.

— Окей, как хочешь, — Тайлер встал и вышел из комнаты.

Он дошёл до столовой, в которой раздавали ужин. Есть он не хотел, но решил попытать удачу. Он заметил цветной затылок Джоша в толпе. Несмотря на подавленное настроение, воспоминание о том, что произошло вчера, окутало его сейчас тёплым одеялом. Он надеялся, что сегодня они поговорят. Тайлер рассказал бы о том, что произошло сегодня, о том, что произошло до того, как он попал в отделение, рассказал бы половину жизни и задал бы тысячу вопросов, чтобы узнать, что скрывалось за этой идеальной улыбкой. Он бы взял его за руку. Он бы его поцеловал.

Когда Тайлер повернулся с подносом, ожидая увидеть Джоша за одним из столов, он понял, что того и след простыл. Он присмотрелся, но нигде не было светло-голубой шевелюры. Только ярко-красная. Тайлер тяжело вздохнул и направился к Джерарду.

Фрэнк сидел рядом: он методично отламывал от булочки кусок за кусочком и отправлял их в рот. Вид у него был не самый счастливый. Хотя было бы странно, если было бы наоборот, подумал Тайлер, молча усаживаясь напротив.

Джерард казался очень возбуждённым. Он вертелся на месте, на лице ни одна эмоция не задерживалась дольше, чем на секунду, и он постоянно наклонялся к Фрэнку, чтобы прикоснуться к его волосам, лицу или одежде, смахивая невидимые пушинки. Чем равнодушнее была реакция Фрэнка, тем настырнее старался Джерард.

Тайлер наблюдал за этой сценой пару минут.

— У вас всё в порядке? — спросил он наконец.

— Нет, — безэмоционально ответил Фрэнк. — Ты где пропадал? Мы хотели сделать турнир по настолкам.

— Да. Там, — Тайлер опустил глаза.

— Исчерпывающий ответ, — Фрэнк бросил последний кусок булки в рот и открыл контейнер. — Джош тебя искал.

— Правда? — он изо всех старался, чтобы его голос прозвучал буднично.

— Ага, — Фрэнк прищурил глаз. — Так почему тебя нигде не было видно днём? Валялся в палате?

Тайлер коротко кивнул. Он держал в руках пластиковую вилку и смотрел на рис, размышляя сможет ли он съесть хотя бы половину.

— Что случилось? — Фрэнк облокотился на стол, продолжая жевать.

— Друг сделал то, что я просил его не делать, — признался Тайлер.

— Хреновый друг.

— Да.

Он закрыл контейнер и отодвинул его. Надо срочно сменить тему, иначе его стошнит.

— А ты как? — спросил он.

— Также, — Фрэнк пожал плечами. — Скажу тебе, вчера ты произвёл фурор, и этого понесло так, что было не остановить. Сказал, что написал песню, — он покачал головой. — Требовал гитару и музыкантов.

Тайлер перевёл взгляд на Джерарда, который в ожидании смотрел на него, кусая ногти. В его глазах было столько маниакальности, что Тайлер невольно отшатнулся.

— Могу прочитать, — радостно закивал он. — Это красивая песня.

— Пожалуйста, не начинай, — сдержанно попросил Фрэнк.

— Про человека, которого я люблю, — он медленно протянул руку и попытался обнять Фрэнка за плечи, игнорируя предупреждение.

— Джерард, — голос Фрэнка стал металлическим; он резким движением отодвинулся и раздражённо тряхнул головой.

Тайлер почувствовал неладное. Ему было всё равно, происходило ли что-нибудь между Фрэнком и Джерардом в романтическом смысле. Это было возможно, нельзя отрицать. Но то, как сейчас Фрэнк реагировал на слова Джерарда, — в этом было что-то зловещее, недоброе. Тайлеру не нравились ни интонация, ни поведение Фрэнка, он бы не хотел, чтобы так обращались с ним.

— Сбежим вдвоём от всех и вся! — напористо начал Джерард. — Теперь, наедине со мной, отбрось условность, ну! Снизойди…*

Фрэнк повернулся к нему, схватил за запястья и тряхнул, так, что Джерард подавился словами.

— Ты человеческий язык понимаешь вообще? — громким шёпотом спросил Фрэнк.

Джерард сжался и стал похож на хрупкого болезненного подростка, которого ударили или обвинили в чём-то, чего он не совершал. Он отвернулся с глупой полуулыбкой, в глазах застыл ужас, что сейчас последует следующий удар. Ему было больно, но он не пытался освободиться.

— Фрэнк, отпусти его, — мягко попросил Тайлер. — Он же ничего не сделал.

— Много ты знаешь, — он рывком отпустил запястья и свирепо оглянулся по сторонам.

Напряжение чёрной тучей повисло над столом, и впору было уходить, но Тайлер сидел и наблюдал. Ему не нравилось то, что произошло, он ждал момента, чтобы разобраться. Фрэнк пепелился от злости и продолжал есть, глядя в контейнер. Джерард с ногами забрался на стул и невидящим взглядом рассматривал коленки.

Спустя пару минут напряжённой тишины, он зашевелился. Неразборчиво приговаривая, он схватил себя за волосы и изо всех сил потянул их, до тех пор пока его лицо не исказилось от боли. Он повторил то же самое другой рукой и влепил себе пощёчину, от которой у Тайлера зазвенело в ушах.

— Фрэнк, — опасливо позвал он, — что происходит?

Невнятный шёпот превратился в едва связанную речь, и Джерард снова вцепился в красные пряди, словно хотел вырвать клок.

— Тебе не понравилось, тебе не понравилось, тебе не понравилось, — надрывно повторял Джерард; по лицу текли слёзы, он колотил себя кулаками по вискам, царапал короткими ногтями щёки — слепо, яростно, будто он не чувствовал боли, избивая самого заклятого врага. — Тебе не понравилось, тебе не понравилось…

Всё произошло очень быстро. Фрэнк вскочил, схватил Джерарда и крепко прижимал руки к телу. Он так сильно выворачивался, что Фрэнк едва удерживал его, и в конце-концов они упали на пол. Тайлер бросился за помощью, но его опередили: на встречу стремительно шагали два крупных мужика в голубых рубашках.

— Скорей, укол!

Услышав это, Джерард взвыл и забрыкался неистовей.

— Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет, нет, нет.!

Фрэнк выполз из-под медбратьев, которые прижимали Джерарда к полу. Он сопротивлялся и выкрикивал мало разборчивые фразы. После непродолжительной возни, после того, как медбрат ввёл иглу в дёргающееся предплечье, Джерард затих.

Его подхватили на руки лёгким движением и понесли к выходу. Глаза были закрыты, голова свешивалась, как у тряпичной куклы.

Свидетели случившегося робко перешептывались, провожая взглядом медбратьев. Тайлер не осознал, что произошло и косо поглядывал на Фрэнка, который стоял уперевшись ладонями на колени и опустив голову. Затем он выпрямился, прижал трясущиеся пальцы ко лбу и судорожно выдохнул.

— Ему конец. _Конец_.

Тайлер тупо уставился на него. Все события сегодняшнего дня смешались в одно, и это было похоже на дурно поставленный фарс. Слова Фрэнка предельно лаконично охарактеризовали итог последних часов, подвели черту, поставили жирную чёрную точку. Тайлер не задавал вопросов, он всё отлично понимал. Ему хотелось забыться, вырезать этот день из памяти, чтобы никогда не возвращаться к нему, не знать, не чувствовать того, что он чувствовал сейчас. Он развернулся и медленно вышел из столовой.

+++

Пролежав больше часа в кровати, он понял, что не уснёт. Было бы смешно полагать, что он сможет. Тайлер вышел в пустой коридор и направился к кабинету медсестры, но на полпути передумал. Ему нужно было срочно с кем-нибудь поговорить. Он не знал, в какой палате находился Джош. Почему Тайлер не спросил его об этом, оставалось загадкой, но сейчас он не собирался заглядывать в каждую, чтобы найти его. Слишком рискованно. Он пошёл в сторону актового зала и увидел, что двери плотно заперты. Тогда он пошёл в курилку, надеясь, что встретит там Джоша. Но тщетно: он не встретил Джоша ни по пути, ни в курилке.

Где он был весь вечер? Почему они не пересеклись в отделении, где от силы было сорок человек?

У Тайлера гудела голова от роившихся вопросов и усталости, он хотел спать, но не мог. Но скоро, решил он. Ему нужно сделать что-нибудь, что облегчит душевные муки. Что-нибудь, что хотя бы карикатурно будет похоже на положительный исход.

Курилка являла собой небольшую комнатку, внутри которой тут и там стояли прямоугольные тумбы. Они были похожи на потёртые временем валуны, и их было невозможно сдвинуть с места. На одном из них, спиной к Тайлеру, сидел Фрэнк. Он медленно, со смаком втягивал дым и смотрел на ночной город за окном. Тайлер подошёл к нему и сел рядом. Фрэнк не обратил на него внимания.

Несколько долгих минут они просидели молча. Дым вился молочной тропинкой, распадался на узоры: они напоминали Тайлеру криво сплетённую паучью сеть. Фрэнк затушил окурок и потянулся за новой сигаретой. В пачке осталось две, и он предложил одну Тайлеру.

— Не курю, — он мотнул головой.

— Как знаешь, — Фрэнк щёлкнул зажигалкой.

Тайлер зажал ладони между коленями. Огоньки за квадратным стеклом мерно переливались на тёмно-синем фоне. Кольца Фрэнка время от времени ударялись друг о друга и издавали глухой печальный звук.

— Что теперь будет с Джерардом? — нерешительно спросил он.

— Не знаю, — Фрэнк снял с кончика языка крошку табака и глубоко затянулся. — Наверное, переведут в другое отделение.

Тайлер затих. Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь обнадёживающее, что всё будет хорошо, но слова не шли. Они казались тяжёлыми, лежащими на дне колодца, который был наполнен меланхолией.

— Знаешь, он будил меня по утрам, если время завтрака подходило к концу, а я дрых, — житейским тоном сказал Фрэнк. — Легонько так прикасался к плечу, будто боялся обжечься, — он усмехнулся.

— Давно ты с ним знаком? — осторожно полюбопытствовал Тайлер.

— Недели две. Больше. Когда я попал сюда, он уже здесь был, и судя по всему давно. Проводил мне экскурсию по этажу.

— Мне тоже, — слабо улыбнулся Тайлер.

— Безумный мужик, да? Красные волосы эти, боже, я когда увидел его, сразу подумал — вот оно, сумасшествие как оно есть, — Фрэнк помолчал. — Но на самом деле, нет. Мы все здесь сумасшедшие, вне зависимости от цвета волос. Но сумасшедшие не в хорошем, а в плохом смысле, когда на стены лезешь от мыслей, и они грызут, грызут тебя изнутри, и не знаешь, как от них избавиться, как остановить.

Тайлеру хорошо было знакомо это состояние, добавить было нечего. Он спросил:

— Ты знаешь, что с ним случилось? Почему он сюда попал?

— Нет, — коротко ответил Фрэнк. — Один раз я попытался задать пару вопросов, но его затрясло, и я его потом полдня успокаивал.

Он задумчиво поднёс сигарету к губам. Тайлер ждал продолжения, потому что чувствовал, что оно будет.

— Мы спали вместе, — Фрэнк покосился на него. — Не в том смысле, в котором ты подумал, а в буквальном. Он приходил спать на мою кровать, и у меня рука не поднималась его выгнать. Сначала было неудобно, но потом я привык. Стало даже уютно.

Он затушил окурок в наполненной фильтрами пепельнице и взял последнюю сигарету.

— Не надо было этого делать изначально. Привязываться к нему, пускать в свою кровать, сюсюкаться, — язычок пламени на несколько секунд осветил его бледное лицо. — Может быть, тогда ничего бы не произошло.

У Тайлера начала вырисовываться картина отношений между Джерардом и Фрэнком. Он вспомнил слова Даллона, который советовал не привязываться к пациентам. Он вспомнил Джоша, с которым у него намечалось… нечто. Но никогда не знаешь, как обернётся та или иная ситуация, какие последствия будут у добрых поступков, настолько будешь готов принять их.

— Я не ожидал, что он начнёт требовать большего, — Фрэнк повернулся к Тайлеру и посмотрел в глаза. — Я никак не рассчитывал, что он будет… домогаться меня. Так настойчиво и серьёзно. Стихи эти, господи, — он потёр лоб. — Он хотел от меня того, чего я не мог дать, понимаешь? Я не знал, как реагировать. Стихи он писал уже давно, у него их целая пачка в комнате, но сегодня… когда он начал читать их в столовой…

Фрэнк покачал головой, словно у него закончились слова или не хватало смелости озвучить то, что Тайлер успел понять. Фрэнк струсил, испугался, что между ним и Джерардом может что-то быть, и поэтому начал защищаться, грубо отталкивая его. Или он действительно не мог ответить Джерарду взаимностью, и поэтому действовал, как посчитал нужным. Тайлер не решался задавать больше вопросов. Они бы ничего не изменили.

— Понятно, что он не умер после сегодняшнего, и я имею наглость надеяться, что мы с ним ещё увидимся, — продолжил Фрэнк после длительного молчания. — Но в меня как будто выстрелили огромными пулями и попали прямо сюда, — Фрэнк постучал кулаком по левой стороне груди, — и сейчас там так пусто, как будто из меня вынули половину внутренних органов.

Он проворно вытер глаз тыльной стороной ладони и глубоко затянулся. Тайлер обнял его за плечо и притянул к себе, не зная, что сказать. Фрэнк не сопротивлялся.

Несколько минут спустя Тайлер подошёл к посту медсестры. Сегодня работала девушка с медными волосами, такого же оттенка, как у Йена.

Йен. Брендон. Даллон. Фрэнк. Джерард. Джош. Их лица сменяли друг друга, как в калейдоскопе. Смеялись, хмурились, насмешливо поднимали брови.

— Я не могу уснуть, — выпалил Тайлер. — Можно мне какое-нибудь успокоительное?

— У нас есть седативное, Атаван, могу сделать укол.

— Давайте, — он сел, задрал рукав и протянул руку.

Пока он шёл до палаты, лица постепенно замедлили круговорот, побледнели. Упав на кровать, он провалился в сон, липкий и чёрный, как смола.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле Джерард читает стихотворение Уолта Уитмана (1819-1892):
> 
> Сбежим вдвоем от всех и вся!   
>  Теперь, наедине со мной, отбрось условность,   
>  Ну! Снизойди ко мне, как ни к кому другому -   
>  Откройся мне во всем,   
>  Открой мне что не стал бы открывать   
>  ни брату, ни жене, ни мужу,   
>  ни даже лекарю.   
> (с)


	5. День третий

Технически, дни в отделении мало чем отличались друг от друга, но сотрудники старались разнообразить занятия, заполнить свободное время пациентов. После подъёма — Тайлер едва открывал глаза, — измеряли давление и пульс. Потом — завтрак. Затем — приём лекарств, общение с врачом, перекур и несколько свободных минут перед началом развивающего мероприятия. После которого следовал обед, снова приём лекарств, снова перекур, снова мероприятие, вот и день прошёл. Ужин, десять вечера, снова перекур и можно ложиться спать.

Тайлер находился здесь третий день, и произошедших событий ему бы хватило, чтобы написать книгу минимум страниц в триста. Но в его голове было пусто, когда он проснулся сегодня, словно за ночь там провели генеральную уборку. Недовольно хмурясь от слишком яркого, слишком холодного света, он вышел из комнаты, сделал несколько шагов, и его за плечо схватил Джош.

— Доброе утро, — тон у него был совсем не добрый.

Крепко удерживая его выше локтя, он повёл Тайлера в дальний конец коридора. Он попытался вырваться, но пальцы у Джоша были, как тиски.

— Какого хрена? — переход из сонного состояния в реальность был слишком резким. — Пусти меня, ты мне сейчас руку сломаешь!

— Не сломаю, — уверенно сказал Джош, освобождая его. — Где ты вчера был?

Тайлер моргнул. Что значит, где он вчера был? Он сдвинул брови, припоминая, что вчера был тяжёлый день, который в итоге закончился принятием снотворного.

— Я не понимаю, — он пытался сосредоточиться, но сердитое лицо Джоша казалось красивее обычного, и он стремительно терял нить размышлений.

— Я ждал тебя, как идиот, за актовым залом, часа полтора! — возмущённо сказал Джош. — А _ты_ где был?

Полтора часа за актовым залом? Тайлер потупил взгляд. Они должны были поговорить, но с разборками, которые следовали одна за другой, он не догадался пойти туда. Он искал Джоша не в том месте, не в то время.

— Извини, я стормозил, — Тайлер зажмурился. — Когда я дошёл до туда, там было закрыто.

— Ну ты даёшь вообще, — после паузы ответил Джош, его тон смягчился. — Я заходил в твою комнату, но ты спал, и я не стал будить.

— Ты заходил ко мне в комнату? — Тайлер не поверил своим ушам. — Чёрт, я не спал, но не слышал, как ты заходил.

— Ладно, забудь, — Джош решительно сделал шаг назад. — До скорого.

— Нет, подожди! — Тайлер схватил его за запястье. — Подожди…

Джош остановился и смотрел на него, подняв брови. Тайлер облизнул губы, силясь выбрать правильные слова, чтобы не прозвучать окончательно сумасшедшим. Тайлеру не хотелось терять человека, который был ему симпатичен.

— Давай встретимся сегодня? — предложил он. — Там же? Часов в восемь вечера? Я точно приду. Вчера произошло так много всего, что я…

— Хорошо, — перебил Джош.

Тайлер поднял глаза и облегчённо выдохнул, когда увидел, что Джош улыбался.

— Завтрак? — спросил он.

— Не уверен, — поморщился Тайлер; в желудке было пусто со вчерашнего дня, мысль о еде не радовала.

— Пойдём, — Джош зашагал вперёд, и Тайлеру ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

В столовой они сели рядом. Джош уговорил его взять порцию, сказав, что если Тайлер не осилит её, он съест обе.

— Интересно, придёт ли Фрэнк, — сказал Тайлер, озираясь по сторонам.

— Придёт, — Джош открыл контейнер.

— Ты знаешь про Джерарда?

— Знаю, — спокойно ответил Джош. — Всё образуется. А Фрэнку стоит немного подлечить нервы. В этом плане, он попал в нужное место.

Тайлер открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но сказать ему нечего. Он не был на сто процентов уверен, что всё образуется у Джерарда, но на это можно было надеяться.

— Попробуй-ка, — Джош протягивал ложку до краёв наполненной пшеничными хлопьями с белыми капельками молока. — Какие чувства ты испытываешь к этой простой и незамысловатой пище?

Тайлер улыбнулся. Аппетит отсутствовал, но тошноты он не чувствовал.

— Давай, — кивнул Джош, — сделай это.

Тайлер медленно наклонился к протянутой ложке. Джош закусил губу и смотрел на него так, словно предлагал сделать что-нибудь бесстыдное, а не съесть хлопья с молоком. Тайлер облизнулся и, не отрывая от него взгляда, отправил её содержимое в рот.

— Молодец, — удовлетворённо сказал Джош и продолжил: — Что у тебя вчера произошло?

— Вчера, — жевал Тайлер, — был очень сложный день. Я поругался с Брендоном, потом полдня занимался самобичеванием, наблюдал, как Фрэнк довёл Джерарда до истерики, а потом как Джерарда успокаивали, — его передёрнуло. — Мало приятного.

— Да уж, — с притворным сочувствием сказал Джош, — натерпелся ты вчера.

— Не смешно, — насупился Тайлер.

— А я и не смеюсь, — парировал Джош и протянул ему хлопья. — М?

Тайлер подчинился. Ему нравилось, как улыбался Джош после каждой съеденной ложки: так словно они совершили подвиг.

— Странно, что мы вчера не пересеклись, — добавил Тайлер. — Я видел тебя здесь, во время ужина, перед тем, как у Джерарда случился приступ.

— Хм, — Джош поднял бровь. — Но честно, я не прятался. Я тебя не заметил, и пошёл к актовому залу, а дальше ты знаешь.

Тайлер обнаружил, что сидел к нему ближе, чем несколько минут назад. Он почувствовал, как его нога соприкоснулась с ногой Джоша. Он придвинулся на сантиметр, чтобы ощутить его тепло, и осторожно покосился: Джош с интересом наблюдал за ним. Тайлер застыл. Джош улыбнулся.

— Ты меня сейчас изнасилуешь взглядом, — сказал он, наклоняясь к его уху. — Потерпи немного, окей?

От близкого, горячего шёпота по позвоночнику Тайлера прошла жаркая волна, и он прикрыл глаза. Что значит «потерпи немного»? Неужели сегодня вечером его ждёт…

— Здоро́во, — услышал он знакомый голос.

— Фрэнк! — мгновенно протрезвел Тайлер. — Как ты?

В ответ Фрэнк наморщил нос и уткнулся в контейнер.

— Давайте сегодня наконец сыграем в настолки, — предложил Джош; он сидел близко-близко, и Тайлеру казалось, что он медленно плавился на огне. — Только нам понадобится четвёртый участник.

— Может быть, я смогу вытащить Спенсера, — предложил он.

— Вряд ли, но попробовать стоит, — согласился Джош. — Ты как?

Фрэнк кивнул, осоловело пялясь в контейнер. Джош и Тайлер переглянулись.

— Короче, приходи, — сказал Джош. — Мы будем тебя ждать. Ты тоже, — он направил указательный палец на Тайлера. — Не заблудись тут, в трёх стенах.

— Постараюсь, — ответил Тайлер, вставая. — Мне нужно к Уиксу.

— Мы будем в гостиной, помнишь, где она находится?

— Ха-ха, — Тайлер закатил глаза. — Я приду.

Ему хотелось наклониться и поцеловать Джоша в волосы, но он сдержался. Уходя, Тайлер понял, что Джош скормил ему хлопья, которые были в его контейнере.

+++

Зайдя в кабинет Даллона, Тайлер осознал, что произошедшее вчера, сейчас будет тщательно вынуто, рассмотрено и препарировано. Он подавил тяжёлый вздох и подготовился к любому развитию сценария.

— Рад тебя видеть, Тайлер, — улыбнулся Даллон. — Как твои дела?

— Нормально. Вчера я не мог уснуть, и попросил сделать укол, — признался он.

— Да, я видел отметку в твоей карточке, — кивнул Уикс. — Почему ты не мог уснуть?

Тайлер вдохнул поглубже.

— Вчера Брендон — это мой друг, мы работаем вместе, — растрепал всему офису, что я нахожусь здесь, и теперь они все дружно поносят меня на чём свет стоит.

— Поносят?

— Смеются надо мной, обсуждают, — Тайлер привычным жестом сложил руки на груди.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Мне позвонил мой… коллега из офиса. Если бы вы слышали, каким тоном он со мной разговаривал, вы бы тоже пришли к такому выводу. И теперь я не представляю, как вернусь туда, все наверняка решат, что я конченный.

— Тайлер, ты преувеличиваешь. Что такое «конченный»? Не думаю, что твои коллеги будут смеяться над тобой за твоей спиной, или в лицо, узнав, что ты находился здесь. Они же не бессердечные монстры.

— Не знаю, — Тайлер не отступал.

— Хорошо, вернёмся ещё к этой ситуации, — Даллон что-то отметил на листе бумаги. — Как развиваются твои отношения с Джошем и остальными?

— С Джошем всё хорошо.

Слава богу, подумал Тайлер, слава богу, что он поговорил с ним сегодня, и спасибо Джошу, что понял его.

— Но вчера я был свидетелем того, как у Джерарда случился припадок, и ему пришлось вколоть успокоительное…

— Да, я в курсе, — Даллон печально покачал головой. — Какие эмоции вызвал у тебя этот случай?

— Я чувствовал бессилие, потому что я не знал, как ему помочь. Я не могу сказать, что у нас заладилось общение, потому что с ним было сложно общаться в принципе, но не смотря ни на что, он казался искренним в том, что он делал, — Тайлер не был уверен, что ему следует рассказывать о догадках по поводу Фрэнка. — И я смотрел, как он… мучается, чувствовал себя беспомощным. Я бы хотел, чтобы ему было… легче? Чтобы он меньше страдал, потому что, мне кажется, он заслуживает чего-то лучшего, чем страдания.

— Я согласен с тобой, — кивнул Даллон. — Каждый заслуживает чего-то лучшего, чем страдания.

— Я разговаривал с Фрэнком, и после разговора с ним мне было очень-очень плохо, наверное хуже мне было только перед моим прибытием сюда.

— Вот как? Были о мысли самоубийстве?

— Нет, до них я не дошёл, — тихо сказал Тайлер. — Но я понял, что я счастливчик, что мне повезло. Некоторым бывает хуже, чем мне. Джерарду, или Спенсеру. Это хреново, очень хреново, жить так, как они. Я бы хотел прожить свою жизнь повеселей.

— Всё верно, — сказал Даллон. — Мне определённо нравится ход твоих мыслей.

Он сделал театральную паузу, и Тайлер знал, что сейчас последуют новые вопросы.

— В принципе на сегодня всё, но сначала нам необходимо закончить одно дело, а именно — позвонить твоему другу.

— Брендону? Нет! — Тайлер приподнялся в кресле от неожиданности. — Я не хочу с ним разговаривать!

— Придётся, — Даллон достал мобильник. — Помнишь его номер?

— Нет, — наврал Тайлер.

— Окей, тогда я сейчас схожу за твоим телефоном…

— Нет!

Даллон посмотрел на него, как на капризного ребёнка. Тайлер не был готов к разговору с Брендоном, но понял, что ему не увильнуть. Он продиктовал номер.

— Брендон? Здравствуйте, вас беспокоит доктор Уикс из психиатрического отделения клиники, где находится ваш друг Тайлер Джозеф. Есть ли у вас время, чтобы сейчас поговорить с ним? — Даллон кивнул и передал трубку Тайлеру.

— Привет, — он закрыл глаза, приготовившись к худшему.

— Тайлер? Это ты? — Брендон нервно рассмеялся. — Как ты там? Не ругаешь меня, на чём свет стоит?

— Ну как тебе сказать, — сейчас Тайлер больше злился на Даллона, который заставил его выяснять отношения.

— Послушай меня, — тон Брендона был терпеливый и спокойный. — Нам позвонили из больницы, насчёт страховки или чего-то такого. Когда мне в скайп пришло сообщение, что «Тайлер в больнице, ты знал?», я метался по офису, как курица по двору, зная, что ты сочтёшь меня последним треплом, если я не предупрежу тебя. А предупредить тебя я так и не успел.

— Чёрт, — Тайлер потёр шею: ему стало стыдно.

— Естественно новость облетела всех, как пуля, босс поднял нас на уши, — продолжал Брендон, — а Йен звонил тебе, чтобы передать, что ты можешь быть уверен в поддержке компании, как моральной, так и материальной.

— Извини, что я тогда…

— Всё нормально, я тоже хорош, — он усмехнулся. — Наорал на тебя, так что мы квиты. И знаешь, что выяснилось? — Брендон перешёл на заговорщический шёпот. — Оказывается, твой золотоволосый мальчик тоже сидит на антидепрессантах.

— Не может быть, — охнул Тайлер, косясь на Даллона, который тактично отошёл к окну.

— Ага, — Брендон вздохнул. — Но расскажу при встрече. У тебя всё нормально в целом?

— Да, всё хорошо.

— Когда тебя выписывают?

— Я надеюсь, что в воскресенье. Заедешь за мной?

— Конечно, — обрадовался Брендон. — Во сколько?

— Отпишусь тебе завтра.

— Договорились, — ответил Брендон. — Ладно, надо бежать, работы — воз.

— Спасибо тебе.

— Целую, — он издал такой громкий чмокающий звук, что его наверняка услышал Даллон.

Он повесил трубку и тяжело вздохнул. Всё оказалось не так плохо, как он предполагал. Правда, мысль о возвращении в офис не радовала даже сейчас, когда выяснилось, что его ждут с распростёртыми объятиями. Но хорошо, что он разобрался с Брендоном. Приятно осознавать, что у него таки есть друзья.

Даллон отпустил его, и Тайлер пошёл в палату. Его накрыло вдохновение, и он решил записать несколько строк перед тем, как отправиться в гостиную для игры в настолки.

+++

Тайлер не убедил Спенсера пойти вместе с ним. Когда он пришёл в гостиную, он обнаружил там Джоша, Фрэнка и парня с тёмной бородой, которого он видел впервые. Он полулежал на диване и рассеянно разглядывал потолок. Несколько человек, как привидения, кружили вокруг, предчувствуя нечто развлекательное.

— Это Джон, — представил Джош, — Уокер. Как виски.

— Тайлер, — он пожал руку нового знакомого. — Во что мы будем играть?

— Вот в это, — Джош показал на лежащую на низком столике колоду карт.

— Это же карты, — разочарованно сказал Тайлер.

— А что, карты по твоему не настольная игра? — Джош взял их, разделил на две части начал ловко тасовать: они тихо потрескивали, расходились веером, собирались обратно и горизонтальным водопадом перетекали из одной ладони в другую.

— Вау, — зачарованно протянул Тайлер, — да ты фокусник.

— Ему лишь бы повыпендриваться, — цокнул языком Фрэнк.

— Сказал человек со словом «Хэллоуин» на пальцах.

— У меня день рождения тридцать первого октября.

— А у меня восемнадцатого июня, — продолжая мешать карты, сказал Джош. — Но я же не вытатуировал у себя на костяшках «папочка».*

— Парни, парни! — влез Джон. — Мы играем или выясняем, у кого когда день рождения?

От него веяло добрым юмором и ленью: он говорил немного растягивая слова, словно ему трудно говорить быстрее.

— Ты знаешь, как играть в покер? — повернулся Джош к Тайлеру.

— Знаю, но играл давно, один раз и в Техасский холдем.

— Сойдёт.

— Мы будем делать ставки? — спросил Тайлер.

— О, это самая интересная часть, — ответил Фрэнк, снял с пальца массивный перстень и положил его в центр стола. — Обычно мы играем на какую-нибудь безделушку.

Джон потёр бороду, стянул с руки часы на пластиковом ремешке и положил рядом с кольцом. Джош кинул на стол серую толстовку.

— У меня ничего такого нет, — сказал Тайлер, разглядывая скарб.

— Ты можешь поставить ту пачку журналов, которые ты хранишь у себя под кроватью, — сказал Джош с улыбкой.

Тайлер посмотрел на него, как на предателя.

— У тебя там очень занятный набор, — веселился Джош.

— Правда? — вдруг крайне заинтересовано спросил Джон. — А какие журналы? У тебя их много?

Тайлер не успел открыть рот, чтобы отрицать их существование, как Джош ответил:

— «Домашний очаг», например.

— Джош, — предостерёг Тайлер, ибо ему не нравилось, что он выставляет его полным кретином.

— Что? — улыбка лучилась из его глаз. — Ты даже не знаешь, зачем они ему.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Фрэнк. — И будешь удивлён, когда узнаешь.

— Спроси его, — кивнул Джош в сторону бородача и начал раздавать карты.

— Я делаю оригами, — сказал Джон, не дожидаясь вопросов.

— Оригами? — нахмурился Тайлер.

— Да, фигурки такие, — Джон повертел в руках воображаемый шар. — Меня очень успокаивает. Если интересно, могу научить.

— Нет, спасибо.

— У некоторых журналов очень пригодная для этого дела бумага, — продолжил Джон. — Поэтому если они тебе не нужны, то я бы забрал.

Джош посмотрел на Тайлера так, словно давно обыграл его во все возможные игры. Тайлер поджал губы, молча кивнул и взял карты.

Как и следовало ожидать, играл он плохо. Фрэнк и Джош постоянно обменивались любезностями, которые можно было записывать — настолько они отличались изощрённостью и цинизмом. Джон, откинувшись на диване, невозмутимо поглядывал на них, время от времени усмехаясь в бороду.

В предпоследнем раунде, Тайлер вышел из игры. Он отодвинулся от стола и, усевшись поглубже на диван, стал наблюдать. Вскоре его внимание переключилось к Джошу. Сначала он долго и внимательно рассматривал его руки, потом остановился на изгибе шеи и вспомнил, как он целовал её два дня назад. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к нему сейчас, на глазах у всех, прижаться губами к верхнему позвонку или взять за руку. Он медленно выдохнул, прогоняя охватившую его истому.

Тем временем ставки увеличились и на столе лежало не одно, а три кольца, потёртые бусины на шнурке и пара кед. У Тайлера округлились глаза.

— Ты проиграешь мне все свои шмотки, — задумчиво сказал Фрэнк, сначала посмотрев на свои карты, а потом на карты на столе.

— Или ты — все свои цацки, — ответил Джош, обмахиваясь своими двумя, как опахалом, — Но честно, чувак, я не знаю, что делать с этим дерьмом. Где ты их брал вообще? У мексикашек на блошином рынке? — он взял перстень со стола и с презрением осмотрел его.

У Фрэнка раздулись ноздри.

— Ты мои кольца не трогай, — с угрозой в голосе проговорил он. — Это не твоя футболочка за пять баксов из ближайшего секонд-хэнда. Это подарок.

— Подарок? — рассмеялся Джош. — Как легко ты превращаешь дорогие твоему сердцу подарки в ставки. Хотя от такой безвкусицы и избавиться не жалко.

— Ещё одно слово про безвкусицу и я тебе врежу, ей-богу.

— Парни, — предупредительно проговорил Джон, — давайте без разборок.

— Было бы смешно, если бы мы подрались из-за колечка, — примирительно сказал Джош.

— Просто ты, Дан, иногда не можешь вовремя заткнуться, — спокойнее ответил Фрэнк. — До тебя не доходит, что совсем не обязательно выражать своё драгоценное мнение по любому поводу.

— То есть ты считаешь, что я в каждой бочке затычка? — возмутился Джош.

— Парни, мы будем играть? — заныл Джон, бросая карты на стол.

— Да, именно так я и считаю, — Фрэнк проигнорировал его. — И думаю, Тайлер со мной согласится.

Все трое дружно повернулись к Тайлеру, который замер и перестал крутить головой, следя за перепалкой. Видя его замешательство, Джош улыбнулся:

— Зря ты его сюда впутываешь, — сказал он. — Тайлер тут вообще не причём.

— Ну, да логично, вы же с ним стали так близки, — Фрэнк сделал губы уточкой.

— Это ни разу не логично, поэтому давай ты просто заткнёшься, — предложил Джош.

— Короче, я пошёл, — Джон встал, забрал свои вещи со стола и обратился к Тайлеру. — С тебя журналы.

— Да, без проблем! — ему пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать Фрэнка и Джоша, говорящих одновременно.

— Рад знакомству, — Джон протянул руку. — Удачи, — он потряс головой, словно приходя в себя, и удалился.

Шум привлёк внимание не только нескольких пациентов, но и людей в голубых рубашках, которые присматривали за ними. Когда диалог перешёл на повышенные тона, один из них подошёл к ним, чтобы узнать в чём дело.

— Всё, расходимся, — сказал Фрэнк, вставая и сосредоточено надевая обратно кольца. — Представление окончено.

Джош застегнул толстовку и через плечо посмотрел на Тайлера: он был несколько озадачен произошедшим. Он хотел поиграть в настолки и спокойно провести вечер, а не это всё.

— Увидимся на арт-терапии, — пробурчал Фрэнк, проходя мимо них.

— Окей, — коротко махнул ему вслед Тайлер.

Джош подошёл к нему и встал рядом.

— Придурок, — он повёл плечами.

— Я вообще не понял, что только что произошло, — сказал Тайлер. — Вы нормально умеете разговаривать?

— Умеем, но с Фрэнком я всегда так разговариваю, так что не бери в голову, — он повернулся. — Увидимся на арт-терапии?

Тайлер кивнул. Потом почувствовал лёгкое, едва ощутимое прикосновение к ладони, и поднял глаза. Джош смотрел на него, закусив губу, будто хотел что-то сказать. Он улыбнулся и направился к выходу. С каждым его шагом, Тайлер понимал, что его затягивало странное чувство, которому он боялся дать имя.

+++

В восемь Тайлер стоял под окном на потолке. Он незаметно улизнул с арт-терапии, на которой они раскрашивали картинки — ему достался абстрактный рисунок, напоминающий листья неведомой травы. Некоторое время Джош сидел рядом, но в один прекрасный момент, Тайлер поднял глаза и понял, что тот чудесным образом растворился в воздухе. Он подождал пару минут и затем отправился на место встречи. Сейчас, глядя в блестящую синеву неба, он гадал, считать ли это свиданием. Скорее всего нет, но ему хотелось, чтобы было да.

Тайлер услышал шаги и повернулся.

— О, ты уже здесь, — слова были наполнены иронией. — Не забыл.

Джош оглянулся вокруг, отошёл к дальней стене и уселся на пол.

— А тебе всенепременно нужно напоминать о моём косяке.

— Мне просто нравится, как ты реагируешь, — Тайлер услышал улыбку в его голосе.

Он сел напротив Джоша, скрестив ноги.

— Итак?

— Итак?

— Я придумал новую забаву, — сказал Джош.

— О, нет, — Тайлер поднял указательный палец, — хватит мне забав за последние двадцать четыре часа.

— Тебе понравится, — убеждённо сказал Джош. — Там всё честно: я задаю тебе вопрос, ты отвечаешь и задаёшь вопрос мне.

Тайлер подозрительно прищурился, ища возможные подвохи.

— Любой вопрос?

— Да, любой — это как «правда или действие», только без действия.

— И на сто пятьдесят процентов гарантированно честный ответ?

— На двести, — кивнул Джош.

— Идёт.

— Отлично, готов?

— Да, — Тайлер размял плечи и шею.

— Зачем тебе так много журналов?

Тайлер застыл от неожиданности: он надеялся на вопрос посерьёзней.

— Ты издеваешься, да?

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, но вот тебе ответ на твой — да, издеваюсь, — он коротко рассмеялся. — Но мне правда интересно, что ты ответишь.

— Я попросил у Брендона один журнал, а он притащил мне пачку, — нетерпеливо объяснял Тайлер. — Да, я иногда читаю журналы, что в этом такого?

— Ничего, отличное времяпрепровождение — читать журналы. Я возьму на заметку, — с показной серьёзностью произнёс Джош. — Только давай ты спросишь о чём-нибудь … более интересном?

— Окей, — Тайлер потёр уголок губ. — В какой ты комнате?

— Отличный вопрос. В одиннадцатой.

— В одиннадцатой? Это же совсем рядом со мной, — поразился Тайлер.

— Именно. Ты пишешь стихи?

— Ну, не совсем стихи, но пишу, да, — Тайлер почесал за ухом; он вспомнил, как Джош «застукал» его на занятии с Патриком.

— Твоя очередь задавать вопрос, — шёпотом напомнил Джош.

— А, чёрт, — опомнился Тайлер. — Кем ты работаешь?

— Продавал музыкальные инструменты в магазине. А ты?

— Почему в прошедшем времени?

— Тайлер, ты снова очень, _очень_ плохо играешь, — пожурил Джош. — Нужно отвечать на вопрос, потом задавать свой. А не отвечать вопросом на вопрос.

— Ладно, ладно, — Тайлер подобрался. — Я менеджер в компании, которая занимается финансовой деятельностью. Очень хорошо оплачиваемая, но очень скучная, — добавил он, и, задумавшись на секунду, спросил. — Ты гей?

Джош хохотнул в кулак.

— Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять, — сказал он, наклонив голову набок. — Ты сам-то как думаешь?

— Так нечестно! — вспылил Тайлер.

— Окей, вот тебе честный ответ, — Джош поднял руки вверх и потянулся, как кот. — Я всегда считал себя бисексуалом, но ради такого как ты, я согласен стать геем, — довольно закончил он.

Щёки Тайлера вспыхнули, и он облегчённо выдохнул, понимая, что этого не видно в темноте.

— У тебя кто-нибудь есть? — спросил он, опять нарушая правила.

— Нет, у меня никого нет, — не очень весело ответил Джош и сразу задал следующий вопрос: — Ты играешь на каких-нибудь музыкальных инструментах?

— Почему ты…

— Тайлер!

— Да! Я играю на гитаре и пианино, — он сердито махнул рукой. — Иисусе, я прямо как у Уикса на приёме.

— Если тебе не нравится, мы можем остановиться, — невозмутимо предложил Джош.

— Нет, давай дальше.

— И твой вопрос! — Джош щёлкнул пальцами.

— Как давно ты здесь? — спросил Тайлер, решив сменить тему.

— Три недели. На каких лекарствах ты сидишь?

— Раньше был «Золофт», теперь «Ципралекс», а ты?

— «Паксил». Ты раньше был в подобных местах?

— Нет, а ты?

— Нет, — Тайлеру показалось, или Джош не сразу решился задать следующий вопрос: — Как ты отважился сам прийти сюда?

Значит, не показалось, подумал Тайлер.

— Если честно, то не знаю, — он смотрел на ладони. — Я просто позвонил на Горячую линию, и меня направили сюда.

— Почему ты позвонил туда?

Тайлер затих. Игра перестала быть весёлой. Он обнял себя за плечи.

— Я жил, как овощ, в течении нескольких лет, не понимая, зачем просыпаться по утрам, если не знаешь, в каком направлении двигаться, и что вообще хочешь от жизни. Это не то, чтобы пустота, а хуже. Бескрайняя апатия и бессилие, не знаю, как описать. И однажды просыпаешься и понимаешь, что больше не можешь выносить всего того, что происходит вокруг тебя, и в твоей голове, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Я почти сделал шаг в противоположную сторону и решил, что вскрыть вены в тёплой воде, будет самый действенный способ, но потом… что-то остановило меня…

Он поднял глаза, чувствуя, как внимательно Джош слушал.

— И что-то напомнило мне, что попросить о помощи в подобной ситуации будет не так уж и стыдно, — продолжил Тайлер. — И вот я здесь.

Он замолчал, ожидая реакции, и вспомнил вопрос, давно мучивший его. Тишина окрашивалась в пасмурные тона. Джош молчал, и Тайлер решился.

— А ты? — вполголоса спросил он. — Как ты здесь оказался?

Некоторое время Джош сидел неподвижно. Затем охватил колени руками и сказал:

— Слишком глубоко порезался. Меня нашли в ванной, когда я уже потерял сознание. Я не планировал так далеко зайти, но… раз на раз не приходится, — хмыкнул он, и от этого тона у Тайлера пробежали по спине мурашки.

— Почему ты это делал? — тише шёпота спросил он.

— Некоторые люди не принимали меня, таким какой я есть, — задумчиво ответил Джош, глядя в сторону. — Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня?

Тайлеру было сложно разглядеть его лицо в полумраке, но он отлично помнил, как выглядел Джош.

— Ты очень необычный, обаятельный, — на выдохе сказал Тайлер. — Красивый.

— Необычный, — с нескрываемым отвращением произнёс Джош. — Я красил волосы в пять различных цветов, прокалывал себе уши и нос, чтобы хоть как-то выделяться из толпы, быть «необычным», привлекать внимание. Типа, посмотрите на меня, какой я эксклюзивный, — горько высмеивал себя Джош. — Но всё бесполезно. Как бы ты не подстраивался, как бы не угождал другим, бессовестно уверяя себя, что на самом-то деле — это _ты_ весь такой исключительный. Никто не оценит. Всегда найдутся те, кто будет тебя ненавидеть, кто будет обращаться с тобой хуже, чем с цирковым уродцем, даже если ты превратился в этого уродца только ради них.

— Ты не уродец, — глухо сказал Тайлер.

— Тебе знакомо чувство, что ты как будто застрял в коконе из собственных мыслей и понятия не имеешь, как вылезти оттуда?

Тайлер знал. Он едва заметно кивнул.

— Я связался с парнями, которые хотели быть знаменитыми на всю Америку. Хотели сколотить группу, позвали меня. Это было очень давно, — Джош смотрел на стену. — Сейчас я понимаю, что они были далеко не талантливыми, обычная горстка подростков, которая не знала, куда девать энергию. Но я оказался главным козлом отпущения. Если у них что-то не получалось, то они винили в этом меня, хотя я с их проблемами даже рядом не стоял. Это я понимаю сейчас, но тогда — я действительно считал, что это моя вина, что они не могли элементарно написать приличный текст песни. Что бы не случилось, они говорили «Дан сделай то, Дан сделай это», и я делал. Но им это никак не помогало, они требовали больше и больше, и я продолжал соглашаться со всем, что они говорили, делать всё, что они просили, хотя это давно перестало мне нравиться. Но иногда же можно поступиться со своими интересами, тем более ради большого светлого будущего, которое я себе воображал, — Тайлер услышал, как Джош сглотнул. — И я не мог вырваться из этого круга противоречий, не мог выбрать, чего я хочу, что мне нравится, что мне не нравится, кем я вообще являюсь. Они продолжали на меня давить, и я продолжал подчиняться, не видя другого выхода. Но… потом я нашёл отличный способ отвлечься. Физическая боль — это так просто. Так близко и понятно. Это самый дешёвый и самый сильный наркотик.

Тайлер медленно, как во сне, поднял руку и протянул её на встречу темноте, — туда, где покоилась ладонь Джоша. Он переплёл их пальцы и почувствовал, как пальцы Джоша сильно, до боли сжали его собственные в ответ.

— Со временем те ребята разбежались, так ничего и не достигнув. Пока мы пытались создать группу, я кое-как перебивался случайными заработками, но когда стало ясно, что нам не светит мировая слава, я понял, что я тоже остался ни с чем — у меня не было ни денег, ни образования, ни каких-либо связей, чтобы меня без промедления взяли на интересующую меня работу. Я так и мотался из одного города в другой, не зная куда приткнуться и чувствуя, что толком никого не устраиваю — то одно, то другое, то третье. Каждый решал, что он вправе меня переделать на свой манер — от управляющего в какой-нибудь вшивой забегаловке, в которой я работал, до истерички, с которой имел неосторожность завести подобие отношений, — Джош потёр переносицу. — Этот мир — как один огромный пресс, жернова, которые с лёгкостью превратят любого в пыль, если не найти способа противостоять им.

Джош затих, и несколько долгих минут они просидели молча. Отпустив его руку, Тайлер приподнялся, сел рядом с ним и положил голову ему на плечо.

— Перед тем как попасть сюда, — продолжил Джош, — я поругался с другом, тем самым, который держал музыкальный магазин. Он вдруг решил, что я могу утешить его после того, как он расстался со своим бойфрендом. Это было отвратительно, — Джош отвернулся. — Я не смог дать ему того, что он просил, и это привело его в ярость. Он слил на меня всю грязь, которая копилась в нём долгое время, врезал мне и только тогда успокоился. Потом долго просил прощения и в итоге остался ночевать. А я не мог смириться с подобным отношением, которое повторялось из раза в раз. Это постоянное требование от других быть кем-то, кем ты не являешься. Это невыносимо, — его голос был едва слышен. — Я пошёл в ванну и… утром он нашёл меня и позвонил в девять-один-один.

В коридоре не было слышно ни звука. Высоко над ними с шорохом пролетали множественные вселенные. Тайлер смотрел на стену и слушал дыхание Джоша.

— Отлично позабавились, — грустно подвёл итог Тайлер, спустя некоторое время.

— Не говори, — вторил Джош, задрав голову и глядя в потолок.

— Как бы странно это не звучало, но я рад, что встретил тебя, — признался Тайлер.

— Я тоже, — его голос был тихим, искренним.

— Ты… оставишь мне свой номер телефона? — неуверенно спросил Тайлер. — Я бы хотел встретиться с тобой после того, как мы выйдём отсюда.

— Ловко, — повернулся к нему Джош.

Его голос вновь приобрёл обычные саркастические нотки, словно тяжёлого разговора не было в помине. Тайлеру хотелось верить, что после него Джошу стало легче. Он чувствовал, что они стали ближе, и с каждым вдохом в его душе рассеивались тучи, заменяя оттенки серого на ослепляюще белый.

— Можно… — Тайлер облизнул губы, — поцеловать тебя?

— Никогда не спрашивай об этом, — он укоризненно качнул головой. — Действуй.

Сердце Тайлера забилось быстрей, когда он нерешительно наклонился к лицу Джоша. Он закрыл глаза и робко прикоснулся к его губам. Он провёл кончиком языка по шелковистой коже, и Джош без колебаний впился в его рот. Тайлер шумно вдохнул через нос и придвинулся ближе. Он легонько прикусил его верхнюю губу, пока Джош нежно посасывал его нижнюю. В размеренности ритма, с которым их губы двигались, было что-то потрясающее, идеальное, как в кино, только сейчас Тайлер был главным героем, и Джош целовал _его_ , — расслабленно, лениво. Безупречно. Он целовал его так, что Тайлеру хотелось, чтобы это не заканчивалось никогда.

Когда их языки столкнулись, из горла вырвался слабый стон, и он бессознательно схватился за руку Джоша, потому что ему казалось, что он падал, _падал_ в глубокую, тёмную бездну. Тайлер втянул его язык в рот, и Джош издал удивлённый, сладостный звук, который распалил Тайлера сильней — ему захотелось услышать это ещё раз. Он прикоснулся пальцами к его шее, и Джош сделал резкий, короткий вдох. По его телу прошла дрожь, он притянул Тайлера к себе за талию и продолжил целовать его с нарастающей горячностью.

Теперь они целовались лихорадочно, яростно вцепившись друг в друга, словно в любую секунду их разлучат, и они не успеют насладиться всем до конца. Откинув застенчивость, Тайлер уверенно ласкал языком язык Джоша, его нёбо, запоминая каждый миллиметр кожи. Кончиком пальца он коснулся уголка его губ, и Джош медленно засосал его себе в рот. Это движение было настолько откровенным, что Тайлер не сдержал громкого, развязного стона. Он опустилися ниже, поцеловал его подбородок, линию челюсти, и когда Джош запрокинул голову, открывая шею, он провёл по ней языком до уха. Он взял в рот пробитую тоннелем мочку, и услышал, как Джош засмеялся. Точнее хихикнул. Тайлер поднял голову.

— Что не так? — перед его глазами скакали белые круги, и он умирал от желания снова прикоснуться к нему.

— Всё круто, только мне очень неудобно сидеть.

— Надо лечь, — его губы опухли, и ему это нравилось, безумно нравилось.

— Или встать, — Джош, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги, увлекая Тайлера за собой.

Не теряя времени, они расстегнули друг другу толстовки и опустили с их плеч, продолжая целоваться. Вытащив руки из рукавов, Тайлер задрал его футболку и провёл ладонью по плоскому животу. Через пару секунд обе футболки полетели на пол, губы слились в жадном поцелуе, языки переплелись. Тайлер чувствовал горячую кожу на своей, и каждое соприкосновение приводило его в состояние близкое к исступлению. Он откинул голову, позволив Джошу покрыть его шею влажными, властными поцелуями, от которых — он был уверен, — останется несколько отметин. Но ему было плевать. Он прижимался к Джошу всем телом, его возбуждённый член тёрся об его бёдро, и Тайлер знал, что Джош возбуждён не меньше его. Он аккуратно положил ладонь на его пах, несильно сжал выпирающий бугорок, и застонал, когда Джош укусил его за мочку.

— Я хочу тебя, — его шёпот был громче крика, — ты сводишь меня с ума.

Тайлер прижал его к стене, запустил язык ему в рот и скользнул ладонями по плечам, локтям, переплёл их пальцы. Затем он обнял его рукой за талию и принялся целовать его шею, грудь, живот медленно опускаясь на колени. Джош реагировал на каждое его прикосновение сдавленными всхлипами, сбитым дыханием, и Тайлер был готов слушать это бесконечно. У Джоша было роскошное тело, каждый сантиметр которого Тайлер жаждал изучить. Он мягко прикусил кожу рядом с пупком и, услышав томный выдох, лизнул укушенное место. Джош запустил пальцы в его волосы, и Тайлер был готов приспустить ткань с его бёдер, как услышал громкие шаги.

— Хэй, Дан, — это был Фрэнк, — две минуты.

Он сообщил об этом откуда-то из темноты коридора и скрылся.

— Чёрт, — выругался Джош, его дыхание было тяжёлым и прерывистым.

— Что происходит? — Тайлер посмотрел на него снизу вверх; его сердце бешено колотилось, разливаясь горячим пульсом по венам. — Какие две минуты?

— Через две минуты сюда придут закрывать, — Джош отошёл от стены и торопливо поднял с пола одежду. — Считай до десяти и тоже выходи, а то мне очень не хочется, чтобы ты провёл здесь ночь и полдня.

Он накинул толстовку, посмотрел на Тайлера и, быстро приблизившись к нему, поцеловал в приоткрытые губы, скользнув языком по языку.

— Ты охрененный, — прошептал Джош, и у Тайлера свело желудок. — Завтра увидимся.

Он коротко поцеловал его в уголок рта, и бегом отправился на выход.

От возбуждения у Тайлера горели щёки, мелко дрожали пальцы, и кровь неистово стучала в висках. Он надел футболку, и несколько секунд простоял, глядя в потолок: воспоминания пережитом яркими картинками мелькали в сознании. Его член болезненно напоминал о себе, и ему нужно было избавиться от напряжения, которое, казалось, разрывало изнутри.

Спустя пару минут он, никем не замеченный, добрался до комнаты. Спенсер лежал, отвернувшись к стене. Тайлер на цыпочках прошёл в туалет и тихо закрыл дверь. Он поспешно стащил с себя штаны и плотно обхватил ладонью твёрдый член. Несколько умелых движений, и он почувствовал горячие искорки приближающегося оргазма. Его воображение напомнило ему, что за стеной Джош мог заниматься тем же самым, что и он. Он кончил, зажав рот рукой и изогнувшись всем телом.

Приведя себя в порядок, он неслышно вышел из туалета. Спенсер ровно дышал во сне. Тайлер лёг и ощутил, что его пальцы, лицо пропитались запахом Джоша, его кожей, его аромат он сейчас вдыхал. Тайлер улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18 июня - День Отца в США. В третье воскресение июня, обычно, т.е. 18 июня где-то рядом ;)


	6. День четвёртый

Последний день в больнице начался странно. Проснувшись, Тайлер понял, что Спенсера не было в комнате. Он приподнялся на локте, проверить свет под дверью туалета, но там было темно. Тайлер не помнил, чтобы Спенсер хотя бы однажды покидал комнату, но раз так, возможно оно и к лучшему.

Собираясь в душ, он заметил незнакомую футболку и понял, что это футболка Джоша: вчера он перепутал её со своей. Тайлер осторожно взял её и прижался носом. Запах пробудил в нём воспоминания о вчерашней ночи, и он улыбнулся. Джош сказал, что он охрененный, Джош хотел _его_ , в искренности и силе его желания не было сомнений. Это было нереально, у Тайлера закружилась голова, когда он подумал о Джоше, о его теле, и что они могли бы вчера вытворять, если бы не…

Хлопнула дверь. Тайлер отстранился от сладко пахнущей футболки и повернулся, спрятав её за спиной.

— Спенсер! — воскликнул он. — Ты… куда-то ходил?

Это был странный вопрос, но больше Тайлеру в голову ничего не приходило.

— Да, — равнодушно отозвался Спенсер и сел на кровать. — Решил послушаться твоего совета.

— Правда? — Тайлер обрадовался. — И как ты теперь себя чувствуешь?

— Обычно, — кончики губ опустились вниз.

— Хочешь, вместе пойдём на завтрак?

— Я подумаю, — ответил Спенсер, заваливаясь на бок.

— Договорились, — кивнул Тайлер и, взяв полотенце, направился к двери.

— Вчера, — заговорил Спенсер, — заходил бородач и спрашивал про твои журналы.

— Оу, — Тайлер остановился.

— Он сказал, что делает из них птичек и лягушек, — монотонно продолжил Спенсер, но Тайлер ощутил за этой монотонностью что-то ещё. — Я подумал, что тоже хотел бы делать животных из бумаги. Это так необычно.

Тайлер вернулся в комнату и сел на краешек его кровати.

— Бородача зовут Джон. Он увлекается оригами. Я могу попросить его, чтобы он научил тебя, — просто предложил он. — Ему было бы приятно.

— Ты считаешь? — в тоскливых серых глазах Спенсера мелькнула надежда.

— Уверен, — улыбнулся Тайлер.

Он отправился в душ в приподнятом настроении, которого он не чувствовал много лет. Он отметил про себя, что после приёма у Даллона, нужно будет найти Джоша и отдать футболку.

+++

Сегодня было замечательное утро. После проверки давления и сдачи крови, он отправился в столовую. Джош уже был там. Весь завтрак они сидели вплотную друг к другу, и Тайлер клал ладонь ему на коленку, и Джош загадочно улыбался в ответ. Выглядел он фантастически. Тайлер был готов сидеть и пялиться на него без остановки часов пять.

После принятия лекарств, Тайлер вернулся в комнату и исписал половину блокнота. Слова лились на бумагу и то, что выходило в итоге, нравилось Тайлеру. Это было странное, давно забытое чувство — получать удовольствие от творческого процесса.

Но усевшись напротив Даллона, Тайлер почувствовал, как его хорошее настроение угасло. Сегодня суббота, завтра он может отправляться домой. Потом — понедельник, а это значит, что через два дня он выходит на работу.

— Как твои дела, Тайлер? — спросил Уикс, внимательно глядя на него.

— Нормально, — он смотрел на бледно-голубую стену.

— Просто нормально? — спросил Даллон. — Прозвучало не очень уверено. Есть повод для тревоги?

— Эм, не то, чтобы тревоги, — запустил пятерню в волосы, — но я только сейчас понял, что после завтра начинается новая рабочая неделя.

— Тебя это не радует?

— Нет.

Лицо Даллона выражало озабоченность.

— Расскажи мне о своей работе, — попросил он. — Чем конкретно ты там занимаешься?

— Ох, много чем. Например, пишу отчёты для галочки, которые понимаю только я. Делаю презентации за коллег, — загибал пальцы Тайлер. — Могу сгонять в пару командировок в захолустный филиал в соседнем штате, чтобы посидеть на скучном совещании или собеседовании. Я настолько незаменим, что я уверен, в понедельник на меня свалится столько, что я буду разгребать эту кучу примерно полтора месяца.

— И как часто ты занимаешься чужой работой?

— Если честно, я уже запутался, где моя работа, а где — чужая, — опустил глаза Тайлер. — Я просто беру и делаю.

— Ты никогда не пробовал отказать им?

— Отказать? — он фыркнул. — Если я откажу хотя бы раз, начнётся такая свистопляска с обвинениями и напоминаниями о старых должках, что мне лучше даже не заикаться.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, когда на тебя взваливают так много дел?

— По-разному. Иногда всё складывается удачно, и все довольны, но чаще всего — нужно успеть сделать примерно пять-шесть дел одновременно, и все начинают меня дёргать, нервничать и ругаться, а я пытаюсь между всеми ими лавировать. Получается хреново.

— Почему ты там до сих пор работаешь?

— В смысле? — не понял Тайлер. — Мне нужны деньги. Зачем ещё люди работают? Я знаю, что моя работа не самая интересная в мире, но за неё отлично платят и, благодаря этому, я могу позволить себе жить достойно.

— Я понял тебя, — Даллон откинулся на кресле. — Давай поговорим о твоих увлечениях. Помнишь, ты рассказывал, что когда-то давно ты уже писал стихи?

— Да, конечно.

— После того случая в «Литературном кружке», ты пробовал написать что-нибудь ещё?

Тайлер заёрзал в кресле. Ему хотелось поделиться с Даллоном тем, что он написал, но немного смущался.

— Да, — кивнул он.

— Правда?

— Да, я могу, — медлил Тайлер, — показать кое-что из написанного.

— Отлично, неси.

Он вскочил и побежал к лифту. Поднявшись на этаж, Тайлер быстрым шагом направился к комнате. Он был в двух шагах от неё, когда дверь комнаты номер одиннадцать распахнулась, и появился Джош. Тайлер притормозил и уставился на него, как будто никогда не видел. Джош огляделся по сторонам и, убедившись, что свидетелей не было, схватил его за руку, затащил в комнату и захлопнул дверь.

— Мне надо к Даллону, — пискнул Тайлер, его взгляд метался от губ к глазам и обратно.

— Подождёт, — Джош положил ладони на его щёки и наклонился за поцелуем.

Это слишком напоминало вчерашний вечер, и Тайлеру было сложно сопротивляться. Он обнял Джоша за шею и притянул к себе, блаженно утопая в нежности губ. Он приказывал себе не увлекаться, потому что не хотел возвращаться к врачу с выпирающей из штанов эрекцией. Но Джош был хитёр и коварен: Тайлер моргнуть не успел, как тот влажно и страстно целовал его шею, одновременно запуская руки под футболку.

— Стой, стой, — выпутался Тайлер.

— Ты потрясающе пахнешь, — Джош глубоко вдохнул запах его волос. — Нельзя так пахнуть.

— Отлично, спасибо, — кивнул Тайлер. — Мне нужно идти.

— Понял, понял, — Джош отстранился: между ними осталось достаточно расстояния, чтобы чувствовать тепло друг от друга.

— Мы ещё увидимся сегодня? — заглядывая ему в глаза, спросил Тайлер.

— Обязательно, — улыбнулся Джош. — Сегодня придёт Пит.

— Пит? Кто это?

— А вот узнаешь у Даллона, — шире улыбнулся Джош.

Тайлер легонько поцеловал его в щёку, развернулся и открыл дверь. Выйдя в коридор, он забыл, куда изначально направлялся. Хлопнув себя по лбу, он забежал в комнату десять, схватил блокнот и поспешил обратно в кабинет Даллона.

+++

— Твои стихи, — Даллон помолчал, — как ты себя чувствуешь, когда пишешь их?

— Замечательно. Отлично, — Тайлер вертел в руках блокнот, не решаясь передать их Уиксу. — Иногда я настолько погружаюсь в это, что не замечаю, как летит время.

Он несколько секунд потеребил листы бумаги. Может быть, не стоит их показывать? Но что он потеряет, если сделает это? Тайлер протянул тетрадь терпеливо ожидающему Даллону.

Пока он читал, неспешно и вдумчиво, Тайлер немного нервничал. Он боялся, что Уикс скажет что-нибудь нелестное, что это полное дерьмо, безвкусица и отсутствие стиля.

— Вау, — сказал Даллон, и Тайлер вскинул на него глаза, — это сильно. И очень талантливо.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он.

— Когда ты первый раз написал что-либо подобное?

— О, это было очень давно, — Тайлер потёр шею. — Когда мне было четырнадцать-пятнадцать?

— Ты сказал, что чувствуешь себя замечательно, когда пишешь, — начал Даллон, закрывая блокнот. — Как ты думаешь, почему?

Тайлер задумался.

— Не знаю. Может быть, потому что… когда я пишу, я чувствую, что делаю что-то важное, важное для себя. Когда я дописываю текст, у меня появляется … чувство удовлетворения? Да, определённо.

— Ты получаешь от этого удовольствие?

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер. — Они делают меня лучше. Я чувствую, как это помогает мне разобраться с тем дерьмом, которое происходит у меня в голове.

— Ты когда-нибудь рассматривал вариант, что ты мог бы писать песни? Ты умеешь играть на музыкальных инструментах?

— Что? — Тайлер посмотрел на Даллона и вспомнил Джоша, который вчера задал такой же вопрос.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал писать песни, Джозеф?

— Да, — он потёр виски. — Да, пробовал. Но это всё несерьёзно. У меня слишком много работы, и банально не хватает времени, чтобы заниматься этим профессионально. Написание песен отнимает очень много времени и сил, а с понедельника у меня будет очень много дел, так что…

— Я понял тебя, — согласился Даллон. — Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, чтобы уволиться?

Вопрос был настолько неожиданным, что Тайлер решил, что он неправильно его понял. Уволиться? Он никогда не задумывался над тем, чтобы сменить работу, не то, чтобы уволиться потому, что она слишком скучная. Скука никогда не была веской причиной сменить деятельность. Ко всему привыкаешь, к скуке тоже. В его компании отлично платят, и медицинская страховка включена. Если он накопит достаточно денег, то летом возьмёт трёх-недельные выходные. Если его отпустят. Последние четыре года, он не был в отпуске, потому что было слишком много работы.

Он сосчитал, сколько он работал в компании: почти шесть лет. Проработав столько времени, что он получил взамен? Деньги это, конечно, хорошо, но бонусами ему досталось: клиническая депрессия, подталкивающая его к самоубийству, затяжные разговоры с психотерапевтами, антидепрессанты и абсолютное непонимание, куда двигаться дальше. Безусловно, сейчас он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, но через пару дней всё снова вернётся на круги своя: тусклые утра, безликие дни в офисе, наполненные безразличием вечера. Бесконечное сочувствие коллег потому, что он не выдержал подобного образа жизни. Что случится с ним через пять лет? В кого он превратится?

Тайлер не хотел возвращаться сюда, он не хотел проводить дни, медленно, но верно сходя с ума, метаясь в темноте в поисках несуществующего выхода. Если он хочет что-то изменить, то нужно делать это сейчас.

— Тайлер? — позвал Даллон. — О чём ты думаешь?

— Я думаю, что уволиться — это прекрасная идея, — решительно сказал Тайлер.

— Ты правда никогда раньше не задумывался над этим?

— Правда, — улыбнулся Тайлер.

— Что ж, — Даллон встал, — удачи тебе.

— Спасибо, — Тайлер потряс его твёрдую ладонь. — Спасибо за всё.

Он покинул кабинет Даллона. Тайлер снова подумал, что ему повезло общаться с таким, как Уикс. Он заставлял его думать над вопросами, которые раньше не приходили в голову. За это он был благодарен Даллону, но надеялся, что разговоров с психотерапевтами — даже такими хорошими, как Уикс, — в его жизни станет меньше.

+++

Тайлер постучал в комнату одиннадцать. В руках, как подарок на Рождество, он держал белую футболку. Он постучал ещё и, не понимая, зачем он вообще это делает, повернул ручку.

На кровати лежал Джон и читал толстую книгу.

— Это ты стучал? — спросил он, кладя её на живот.

— Да, а Джоша нет? — он обвёл взглядом комнату, которая была такая же, как его.

— Джоша нет, — он сел и с любопытством разглядывая Тайлера. — Он, наверное, у врача.

— Наверное, слушай, — он подошёл к Джону и сел на корточки, — по поводу оригами.

— У тебя засос, — сказал Джон.

— Чёрт, — Тайлер сконфуженно прижал ладонь к шее, будто это могло что-то изменить.

— С другой стороны.

— Хорошо, я понял, спасибо, — Тайлер поднялся, чтобы Джон не видел его пылающих щёк и плохо скрываемой улыбки.

Получается, он светил искусанной шеей всё утро, и Джош ничего не сказал. Даллон тоже ничего не сказал. А, к чёрту.

— Что насчёт оригами?

— Сможешь научить Спенсера делать эти фигурки? — Тайлер сел на кровать Джоша и вытянул ноги.

— Кто такой Спенсер?

— Мой сосед по комнате. Ты вчера разговаривал с ним.

— Это трудно назвать разговором, но да, кажется, он заинтересовался, — Джон погладил бороду. — Да, научу, конечно. Это очень успокаивает. Я как раз взялся за большого лебедя, он мог бы мне помочь…

— Здорово.

— Хочешь покажу? — Джон выпрямился на кровати.

— Давай в другой раз, — предложил Тайлер, вставая. — Я отдам журналы Спенсеру, так что просто заходи.

— Хорошо, — Джон лёг обратно и взялся за книгу.

Тайлер вышел в коридор и врезался в Фрэнка, который решительно шагал мимо. Он изучающе оглядел Тайлера, перед тем, как сказать:

— К тебе посетитель.

— Оу, спасибо, — Тайлер направился в сторону приёмной.

— Хэй, у тебя засос на шее, — заговорщицки шёпнул Фрэнк, догнав его.

— Мне уже сообщили, — в тон ответил Тайлер, почувствовав, что он снова покраснел.

Фрэнк довольно ухмыльнулся, будто это был он, кто оставил на его шее любовную метку. Тайлер рассмеялся от этой мысли и поспешил с глаз долой.

Он зашёл в приёмную и огляделся в поисках Брендона. Кто ещё это мог быть? Он обошёл пару столов и не встретив его, повернул обратно. Должно быть, Фрэнк разыграл его, подумал Тайлер и увидел Йена, коллегу с работы. Он не сразу узнал его, потому что тот был в чёрной футболке и джинсах вместо костюма, в котором Тайлер привык видеть его в офисе. Первая реакция была убежать, скрыться, как можно быстрее, но было слишком поздно — Йен заметил его и помахал рукой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Тайлер, медленно опускаясь на стул напротив него.

У него пересохло в горле. Он смотрел на Йена, и в его картину мира сейчас он никак не вписывался. Он был тот же Йен с веснушками и золотыми волосами, и в то самое же время — он был другим.

— Решил навестить тебя, это запрещено?

— Нет, нет, конечно, нет, — Тайлер тряхнул головой.

— Как ты? — спросил Йен, складывая руки в замок. — Почему ты бросил трубку, когда я позвонил сюда?

— Я… — Тайлер забыл о том инциденте, — просто не был готов с кем-либо общаться, и я был так удивлён твоим звонком, что не придумал ничего лучше, как просто кинуть трубку. Извини, что так получилось, — он попытался улыбнуться. — А в целом всё хорошо. А у тебя?

Йен пожал плечами и опустил глаза. Тайлеру показалось, что он пропустил объяснения мимо ушей. У него был такой жалостно-унылый вид, что Тайлеру захотелось его утешить. Он вспомнил, что Брендон рассказал о Йене, но не решался задавать вопросы.

— Когда ты выходишь? — спросил Йен после паузы.

— Завтра, утром.

— То есть в понедельник мы увидимся на работе?

Тайлер закусил губу. Он не звонил боссу, чтобы сообщить о своём решении, он словом не обмолвился об этом Брендону, и ему не хотелось, чтобы Йен узнал первым, но деваться было некуда.

— Если честно, то я планирую уволиться.

— Серьёзно? — глаза Йена сверкнули удивлением.

— Да, — кивнул Тайлер.

— А чем ты будешь заниматься?

— Музыкой.

— Музыкой? — Йен ошарашено вылупился на него. — Ты умеешь на чём-то играть?

— Да, и писать тоже.

— Вау, я не знал, — Йен разглядывал его с восхищением, которого Тайлер раньше не замечал. — Ты чудесно выглядишь.

— Оу, спасибо, — нервно рассмеялся Тайлер, потирая шею; вспомнив о засосе он решил оставить ладонь там — ещё не хватало, чтобы его заметил Йен. — Как твоя… семейная жизнь?

У него была плохая память на женские имена, и он выкручивался, как мог. Йен смотрел на него, как когда-то, посылая сигналы, кричащие о его заинтересованности. Это был взгляд, которым обмениваются люди, которые знают, чего хотят. Но Тайлер запретил себе поддаваться. Во-первых, Йен был женат, во-вторых, у него был Джош, и не важно, что они познакомились в психиатрической клинике четыре дня назад.

— Мы разводимся, — услышал он.

— Что? — у Тайлера отвисла челюсть. — Вы же только поженились.

— Два с половиной года, — грустно сказал Йен. — Я больше не могу так жить.

Тайлер не хотел слышать продолжения. Нет, нет, нет, он не хотел знать, почему они разводились. Нет, пожалуйста.

— Мне было сложно признать это, — Йен смотрел в сторону, и Тайлеру показалось, что в его глазах блеснули слёзы, — но… неделю назад она застукала меня.

— С кем? — не дыша, спросил он.

Йен повесил голову и просидел так минуту, если не больше. Тайлер был уверен, что он плакал и изо всех сил пытался этого не показать. Это было похоже на абсурд. Тайлер чувствовал себя крайне неловко.

— С моим… мужчиной.

— Оу, — Тайлер подпёр подбородок рукой, изо всех сил изображая удивление.

— Извини, — он смахнул слёзы тыльной стороной ладони и шмыгнул носом. — Я не должен тебе этого рассказывать.

— Ничего, — Тайлеру захотелось, чтобы он поскорей ушёл, ситуация становилась невыносимой.

— Я долго жил в отрицании, — продолжил Йен. — Мне всегда нравились мальчики, но я не мог признаться в этом себе. Я скакал из одной постели в другую, от мужчин к женщинам и обратно, надеясь, что однажды мне повезёт, и кто-то примет меня таким, какой я есть, и я думал, что если женитьба на женщине, которая мне действительно очень нравится, может спасти меня, но я ошибался, так сильно ошибался. И вот теперь…

— Слушай, — перебил Тайлер, — разреши дать тебе совет?

— Да? — его заплаканное лицо вызывало в Тайлере негодование и сострадание одновременно.

— Разводись. Бери своего мужика, он как вообще — нормальный?

— Отличный, — губы Йена дрогнули в улыбке.

— Супер. Если он нравится тебе, а ты нравишься ему, тогда останься с ним. Езжайте куда-нибудь в Мексику, на побережье. Проведите вместе пару недель, а там и видно будет.

Йен смотрел на него, вылупив глаза и открыв рот. Тайлер похлопал по карманам в поисках салфетки, но ничего не нашёл.

— Хочешь водички? — предложил он.

— Ты сильно изменился, — в ответ сказал Йен, сосредоточенно разглядывая его.

— Вряд ли, — он смущёно прижал ладонь к шее.

— Спасибо, — он протянул руку. — Ты настоящий друг. Я сделаю так, как ты сказал. Это гениально.

— Ну и отлично.

— Может тебе нужно что-нибудь? Деньги? Или помощь? Кто тебя завтра забирает?

— Брендон. Спасибо, ничего не нужно, — улыбнулся Тайлер.

— Хорошо, — Йен встал. — Хорошо. Ещё раз спасибо.

Он неуклюже обнял Тайлера и похлопал по спине. Было странно обниматься с Йеном сейчас, когда угольки влюблённости окончательно потухли. Тайлер был в этом уверен на сто процентов.

— Ты такой смелый, — сказал Йен. — Я горжусь тобой, правда.

— Спасибо, — Тайлер отстранился от него.

— Может, встретимся на следующей неделе? — предложил Йен, надевая куртку.

— Только после того, как ты вернёшься из Мексики, — напомнил Тайлер.

— А, точно, — лицо Йена засияло. — Договорились.

Они попрощались, и Тайлер подумал: удивительно. Удивительно, сколько всего прячется за фасадом. Он думал о Йене, как об успешном молодом карьеристе, у которого было всё, о чём можно мечтать — хорошая работа, машина, загородный дом, жена. А на самом деле он был глубоко несчастен и также, как и он, блуждал во мраке, пытаясь найти правильное решение. У каждого были шрамы, невидимые раны, с которыми иногда не разобраться без посторонней помощи. Он был рад, что Йен поделился с ним проблемами, и он смог помочь ему советом. Он надеялся, что Йен найдёт то, что действительно сделает его счастливым.

+++

Около семи вечера Тайлер сидел в гостиной и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, лениво наблюдал за тем, что происходило на экране телевизора. После разговора с Йеном, он позвонил Брендону, кратко пересказал произошедшее. Брендон визжал и причитал одновременно.

— Обалдеть. Обалдеть, — повторял он с разными интонациями, после той или иной новости.

Тайлер оборвал обмен сплетнями на самом интересном, пообещав, что расскажет всё при встрече, и попросил Брендона встретить его завтра утром.

— В девять утра? — взвыл он. — В воскресенье? Это не очень гуманно с твоей стороны.

— Мне нужно столько тебе рассказать, что лучше начать пораньше, — убеждал Тайлер.

Они договорились на девять тридцать, и что воскресенье они проведут у Брендона и Райана дома, поедая пиццу.

Джон оккупировал комнату десять. Тайлер зашёл туда и увидел разбросанные по полу журналы. Джон терпеливо объяснял, под каким углом свернуть бумагу, чтобы получилась нужная складка. Спенсер склонился над ним и внимательно слушал.

Джоша и Фрэнка не было видно с утра. Тайлер не понимал, где они и чем занимались, но знал, что скоро они появятся. Скоро начиналась музыкальная арт-терапия, на которую — по слухам — ходили все, и это было самое весёлое мероприятие недели. Все обожали человека-оркестра по имени Пит Вентц, и Тайлер поймал себя на том, что его напрягало охватившее всех радостное ожидание. Ажиотаж вызывал у него недоверие.

Он задремал, убаюканный шёпотом телевизора и тихими голосами. Он думал о Джоше, и что нужно обязательно взять у него номер телефона. И познакомить с Брендоном. Может быть, даже завтра. Они бы смогли пойти на двойное свидание! Брендон с Райаном, а он с Джошем. Если Джош согласится. Тайлер на это надеялся.

Он устроился поудобней в кресле, завернувшись поплотнее в толстовку. Ему было тепло и уютно, хотелось спать.

— Тайлер, — кто-то тронул его за плечо, — Тайлер, ты в порядке?

— А? — он дёрнулся от неожиданности и открыл глаза.

Наклонившись, Джош с беспокойством разглядывал его. Рядом стоял Фрэнк и раскачивался взад-вперёд. Тайлер выпрямился и вытер рукавом рот.

— Ты спал? — с неподдельным удивлением спросил Джош.

— Наверное, — он сонно посмотрел на них. — А вы где прятались?

— У Фрэнка. Играли в покер.

— Он проиграл мне пятьдесят баксов, — вклинился тот.

Джош закатил глаза и не ответил.

— Пойдёшь с нами на арт-терапию? — спросил он, усаживаясь на пол.

— Чувак, ты просто обязан пойти, — с нескрываемым возбуждением сказал Фрэнк. — Там сейчас будет самая настоящая вечеринка.

— А что вы там обычно делаете? — спросил Тайлер.

— Играем на гитаре, поём, иногда танцуем.

— Поёте? — поднял брови Тайлер.

— Да, это весело, — Фрэнк оглянулся, чтобы проверить, не засуетился ли народ к выходу — явный знак того, что пришёл Пит.

— Ты же умеешь играть на гитаре? — спросил Джош.

— Ну да.

— И на пианино? Там будет синтезатор.

— Короче, вы пока тут разбирайтесь, кто на чём будет играть, — сказал Фрэнк, — а я пойду займу себе место под солнцем.

Он похлопал Джоша по плечу и удалился.

— Вставай, — сказал Джош, и Тайлер почувствовал, как он обхватил лодыжку и, сжав на пару секунд, двинулся выше. Вдох застрял у Тайлера в горле, и он не мигая следил за ним. Поразительно, что такое простое прикосновение действовало, как электрический разряд.

— Если честно, то я бы хотел… — с неожиданной хрипотцой в голосе проговорил Тайлер.

— Да, я знаю, чего бы ты хотел, — Джош облизнулся, — но у Пита правда круто. Тебе понравится, он умеет зажигать.

Он отпустил ладонь, которая опасно приближалась к самым чувствительным участкам. Тайлер выдохнул — с облегчением или разочарованием, — он не разобрал.

— Давай, поднимайся, — Джош встал и, взяв его за руку, потянул из кресла.

— Я не хочу петь.

— Никто тебя не будет заставлять, если ты не хочешь, — сделав большие глаза, убеждённо сказал Джош.

Тайлер задумался. Он не был готов к пению, его бы вполне устроило побренчать на гитаре. Он так давно не держал в руках инструмента, что забыл, как зажимать струны. Было бы занятно вспомнить, каково это.

Устав ждать, Джош шумно выдохнул. Он встал, наклонился, сгрёб его в охапку, как букет цветов, закинул на плечо и понёс к выходу.

— Что ты делаешь? — заверещал Тайлер. — Отпусти меня! Я умею ходить!

Он колошматил ладонями по спине и брыкался, пытаясь выкрутиться из крепких рук. Джош смеялся.

— Джошуа Дан! — услышал Тайлер голос Сары. — Отпустите пациента на пол.

Тайлер перестал его бить и повернул голову.

— Слышал? Отпусти пациента, а пациент это я.

— Но он не хочет идти к Питу, — объяснялся Джош.

— Поставьте его на пол, — терпеливо говорила Сара, — и пообщайтесь, как цивилизованные люди.

Джош нехотя подчинился.

— Я пойду, пойду! — Тайлер поправил задравшуюся футболку. — Господи.

— Отлично, — он улыбнулся и, взяв его за руку, повёл за собой.

+++

Великий Пит Вентц представлял собой татуированного мужика низкого роста, с чёрными, гладкими волосами, которые красиво ложились на лицо. Его зубы сияли в типичной американской улыбке, а глаза были густо подведены. Он был в белой майке и узких джинсах, которые держались на честном слове.

— Откуда, вы говорите, он такой красивый сюда приходит? — спросил Тайлер, откровенно пялясь на нового персонажа.

— Он волонтёр, — сказал Джош, закрывая ему рот лёгким прикосновением к подбородку. — Как и Патрик.

На полу и столах лежали разные инструменты. Тайлер с удивлением наблюдал, как люди подходили к ним и выбирали тот, на котором хотели или могли играть. Джон задумчиво вертел в руках укулеле. Фрэнк сидел в обнимку с электрической гитарой, Джош хотел выменять у Спенсера конго на бонго. Стоп. Спенсер тоже здесь? Видимо этот Пит действительно маг и волшебник.

— Всем привет! — крикнул он, перекидывая ремень гитары через плечо. — Сейчас я исполню кавер на песню Panic группы the Smiths. Кто знает слова — присоединяйтесь, кто знает аккорды — подыгрывайте.

Он ударил по струнам и запел. Голос у него был несильный, но сносный. Народ негромко подпевал ему и, благодаря этому, песня звучала лучше. Тайлер размышлял над тем, насколько Пит осознанно подошёл к выбору песни для исполнения в психиатрическом отделении, но людям нравилось, и это было главное. Кто-то танцевал, хлопал в ладоши, и атмосфера напоминала праздничную, как на вечеринке.

Тайлер не сразу обратил внимание, что в потоке музыки появилось новое звучание. Он оглянулся и увидел, что Джош и Спенсер размеренно били в бонго и конго, постепенно создавая собственную мелодию. Пит перестал играть и с ухмылкой наблюдал за ними.

Ладони медленно, потом быстрее отбивали ритм по натянутой коже барабанов, и эти звуки производили на свет незатейливый, но в то же время сложный мотив. Вскоре ладони летали над инструментами: Тайлер едва успевал фиксировать, когда именно они соприкасались с поверхностью. Это было быстро, слаженно, словно они долго и упорно репетировали перед тем, как продемонстрировать это, но Тайлер был уверен, что это была импровизация.

Он не заметил, как подошёл ближе. Джош и Спенсер перестали играть и радостно дали друг другу «пять» под апплодисменты и улюлюканья окружающих. Тайлер никогда не видел Спенсера таким счастливым — перед ним был другой человек, а не сомнамбула, которая лежала лицом к стенке. Его глаза блестели, и щетина, казалось, посветлела.

Джош повернулся, и Тайлер понял, что улыбался так, что его лицо было готово треснуть пополам.

— Вау, — он не мог отвести от него взгляда, — я не знал, что ты так умеешь.

— Ну, ты много чего обо мне не знаешь, — дёрнул бровями Джош.

— Я бы очень хотел, — сказал Тайлер, упорно разглядывая его губы, — узнать тебя получше.

Вокруг была толпа, но ему было всё равно. Все были так увлечены собой, музыкой и Питом Венцом, что скорей всего никто не обращал на них внимания.

— Когда заметишь, что меня здесь нет, приходи ко мне в комнату, — сказал Джош, обдавая его теплом.

Тайлера бросило в жар, и он облизнулся. Что-то мягко колыхнулось внизу живота: он знал, что сегодня он будет прикасаться к Джошу, ощущать его кожу на своей.

— Хэй, — Пит незаметно оказался рядом и протянул Тайлеру руку. — Не видел тебя раньше. Как тебя зовут?

— Тайлер Джозеф.

— Хорошее имя, — прокомментировал он. — Тебе понравился Джошуа?

— Прошу прощения? — Тайлера как холодной водой окатили.

— Я спрашиваю, понравилось, как играет Джошуа?

— Да, супер, — кивнул он.

— Он просто огонь, — Пит мечтательно проводил взглядом отошедшего от них Джоша. — Я его обожаю. Такой сладкий парень.

Тайлер уставился на Пита, нахмурившись. Сладкий парень? Интересно, он всем такое говорит? Тайлер оглядел его с головы до ног, пытаясь расшифровать услышанное.

— Прости, — Пит прижал ладонь к груди, — не угроза. Просто Джошуа, он такой…

— Да, я понял, — холодно отрезал Тайлер. — Сладкий.

— Именно, — театрально вздохнув и выдержав паузу, Пит перевёл взгляд на него. — А ты на чём-то играешь?

— На гитаре и пианино.

— Вау, даже так. Насколько хорошо? Сможешь наиграть что-нибудь? — он указал на незамеченный Тайлером синтезатор в углу комнаты.

— Не уверен, — он смутился. — Не помню, когда последний раз прикасался к клавишам.

— А сможешь подыграть на гитаре? — Пит был напорист.

— Эм, смотря что, — Тайлер обнял себя.

— Мы в прошлый раз разучивали… Джон! — окликнул он, — что мы в прошлый раз пытались выучить на гитаре?

— Safe and Sound?

— А! Точно! Знаешь эту песню? — он защёлкал пальцами. — Ту-ту-тутуту-ту-ту?

— Кажется, да, — почесал затылок Тайлер.

— Знаешь точно, — Пит схватил его за локоть. — Её гоняли по всем радиостанциям всё лето. Слова помнишь? Джон, неси сюда укулеле! Ты как относишься к укулеле?

Удерживая Тайлера за локоть, он повёл его на гипотетическую сцену у стены. Тайлер слабо понимал, почему Питу была так важна эта песня. В нём было столько запала, словно он углядел в Тайлере восходящий талант.

Джон передал ему маленькую гитарку. Она была лёгкая и хрупкая на вид, Тайлер бережно держал её. Он зажал гриф и перебрал струны, пробуя сыграть простой мотивчик. Удивительно, что после стольких лет пальцы помнили, как это делается.

— Отлично, сейчас попробуем, — похвалил его Пит, и повернулся к остальным. — Народ! Кто помнит слова Safe and Sound? Подпойте-ка мне.

Он защёлкал пальцами, отбивая ритм, и начал петь, или скорее — начитывать слова из песни, чтобы Тайлеру было проще подстроиться. Он вспомнил мелодию, но неверно подобрал аккорд. Пит жестами и мимикой успокаивал и направлял его. Они начали сначала, и на этот раз получилось лучше. Несколько человек подошли ближе и после первого куплета дружно подхватили Пита и приставучее ту-ту-тутуту-ту-ту. Тайлер улыбнулся и подняв глаза, нашёл Джоша, который подпевал вместе со всеми. Фрэнк помахал ему и показал большой палец, Спенсер и Джон стояли рядом и раскачивались с толпой.

Тайлер знал слова и решил присоединиться. У него вышло громче, чем он планировал, но никто ухом не повёл. Пит топал и хлопал с таким энтузиазмом, словно находился на концерте любимого музыканта. Остальные, заражённые его энергией и пением Тайлера, не замедлили сделать то же самое. Вскоре Тайлер чувствовал себя звездой, которую внимательно слушали и были готовы следовать куда угодно. Это было странное ощущение, воодушевляющее. Он доиграл последние ноты и отпустил гриф. Он улыбался от радости, которая переполняла его.

— Ву-ху! — заорал Пит, размахивая кулаком. — Отлично! Воу! Похлопаем Тайлеру Джозефу!

— Спасибо, — Тайлер смущённо поклонился. — Спасибо.

Он обвёл взглядом толпу и понял, что Джоша не было в комнате. Он протянул укулеле Питу и поспешил к выходу.

— Стой! — окликнул его Вентц, хватая за плечо. — Ты отлично сыграл.

— Спасибо, — закивал он, нетерпеливо оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Ты один из немногих здесь людей, талант которых сразу бросается в глаза, — продолжал Пит. — Твоя работа наверняка связана с музыкой?

— Эм, нет, пока нет, — Тайлер понял, что просто от него не отделаться. — Но я планирую начать.

— Правда? — оживился Пит. — Что именно?

— Я пишу…

— Музыку?

— Не совсем, — Тайлер повертел ладонью.

— Я уверен, ты бы смог, — Пит откинул длинную чёлку и сделал шаг назад, осматривая Тайлера.

— Возможно.

— Не сочти за нездоровое любопытство, но почему ты здесь?

— Депрессия, — Тайлеру было невмоготу.

— Понял, — Пит поднял ладонь. — У меня много друзей с депрессией.

— Оу, — ему становилось трудно изображать интерес.

— Слушай, — Пит полез в задний карман джинс и достал визитку, — когда ты выходишь?

— Завтра.

— Отлично. Если вдруг тебе понадобится помощь, захочешь поговорить, проконсультироваться, — перечислял Пит, — записать песню, или пообщаться с профессионалами, набери меня. У меня есть связи, — он подмигнул. — Такому как ты, я бы с радостью помог.

Тайлер проигнорировал раздевающий взгляд и взял визитку. В центре было изображена пухлая летучая мышь с полу-сердцем, полу-черепом внутри. Под ней чёрными буквами было написано «Пит Вентц, Кландестин Инкорпарейтэд» и восьмизначный номер телефона.

— Окей, спасибо, — Тайлер положил визитку в карман и протянул руку. — Мне надо идти.

Распрощавшись с Питом, он быстро вышел из комнаты и направился к Джошу. Он подбежал к двери и не успел повернуть ручку, как она открылась.

— Я уж подумал, что ты опять забыл, — улыбнулся Джош, открывая дверь шире и приглашая его внутрь.

+++

Первый раз Тайлер кончил слишком быстро.

Едва за ними захлопнулась дверь, как Джош притянул его к себе, и их губы встретились в яростном поцелуе, который выбил из Тайлера весь воздух. Он положил ладони на лицо Джоша, как можно глубже проник языком в его рот. Он застонал. Он застонал громко, несдержанно, получив то, что так давно хотел. Их языки вылизывали друг друга, без участия губ, и у Тайлера затуманивался мозг от свободы, с которой они это проделывали.

Джош впечатал его в стену, удерживая за запястья, и Тайлер подставлял шею под его губы, желая, чтобы Джош оставил засос, чтобы он укусил его, делал всё, что угодно, только не останавливался. Он вскрикнул от удовольствия, когда почувствовал, как под кожей растекалось пурпурное пятно. Джош поднял голову.

— Ты такой громкий, — сказал он. — Это круто, но нам следует быть потише, хорошо? А то за нами придут.

— Я постараюсь, — кивнул Тайлер и набросился на его губы.

Теперь он прижимал его к противоположной стене и жадно всасывал мягкую кожу, кусал и лизал её, скуля от наслаждения и собственной раскрепощённости. Он не помнил, чтобы ему было настолько хорошо с кем-нибудь раньше, чтобы он так сильно хотел кого-то, настолько что казалось между ними летали искры. Они даже не успели раздеться.

Тайлер бесцеремонно тёрся об бедро и сквозь ткань чувствовал нарастающее напряжение внизу живота. В голове стучало прикоснись ко мне, прикоснись ко мне, _прикоснись ко мне_. Может быть, он говорил это вслух, потому что Джош приспустил штаны, обхватил его член, и Тайлер захлебнулся собственным вдохом. Джош создавал уверенный и равномерный ритм, который сводил Тайлера с ума. Он упёрся ладонью об стену и прижался лбом к его плечу. Он так хотел этого, он хотел, чтобы Джош довёл его до точки, когда ему плевать на всё, кроме простых движений, которые учащались с каждой секундой. Тайлер впился пальцами в его бедро и судорожно вдохнул. Облизнув пересохшие губы, он откинул голову: сквозь ресницы пробивался тусклый свет.

Джош влажно провёл языком по шее и прошептал в ухо:

— Ты невероятный.

Тайлер до боли закусил нижнюю губу, сдерживая громкий стон. Он заскулил, когда сперма вырвалась из него. Джош прижался ртом к его раскрытому рту, пытаясь заглушить слишком развратные звуки. Тайлер обхватил его рукой за плечи, двигаясь верх-вниз на протяжении оргазма, до конца, пока не ощутил приятное опустошение в теле.

Он ослабил объятие и медленно поцеловал Джоша. Голова кружилась, ноги подкашивались.

— Ммхм, — произнёс Тайлер, лениво обволакивая его язык своим.

— У тебя давно не было секса, или ты просто быстрый? — спросил Джош между поцелуями.

— Я быстрый, и у меня давно не было секса, — сказал Тайлер, отстраняясь и снимая с себя футболку. — И ещё ты мне нравишься.

Он вытер ею живот и передал Джошу.

— У меня есть влажные салфетки, — ответил он, наблюдая за его движениями.

— Потом, — Тайлер властно положил руку на его выпирающий член. — Раздевайся.

— Мне нравится, когда ты так со мной разговариваешь, — ухмыльнулся Джош.

Тайлеру тоже нравилось быть уверенным. Он занимался сексом с самым красивым мужчиной, которого он когда-либо встречал и, откровенно говоря, до сих пор не мог в это поверить. В то, что между ними сейчас происходило и скоро произойдёт. Что это взаимно, сильно и по-настоящему.

Они, целуясь, пошли в сторону кровати, но не дошли до неё, потому что Тайлер стал опускаться на колени посреди комнаты. Крепко обнимая Джоша за талию, он провёл языком по соску. Услышав одобрительный вдох, Тайлер обвёл нежную кожу вокруг соска ещё раз. И ещё раз. И ещё раз. И ещё раз, пока не почувствовал, как крошечный комочек набух под его языком. Джош положил ладонь на его затылок.

— Что ты творишь? — услышал Тайлер его хриплый, наполненный благоговением голос.

Тайлер потянул его за руку, и через несколько секунд они лежали на шершавом полу и целовались.

Он навис над Джошем и, коротко поцеловав его в ключицу, двинулся ниже. Тайлер медленно, с удовольствием вылизывал живот, иногда прикусывая кожу, когда ему этого особенно хотелось. Он слышал тяжёлое дыхание, как Джош отзывался на его прикосновения, и заводился сильнее. Он ухмыльнулся, осознавая, что ещё не начал делать того, что заставит Джоша дышать тяжелее, сильнее кусать губы, чтобы не закричать. Тайлера возбуждало то, что их могли услышать. Услышать их стоны, увидеть их, трахающимися на полу. Он прижался губами к бедру, чтобы оставить засос и заглушить поднимающийся в нём всхлип.

Стянув нижнее бельё, Тайлер осторожно обвил пальцами член у основания и затем медленно направил в рот. Кожа была горячая и влажная, Джош изгибался и скулил, и Тайлер положил вторую ладонь ему бёдро, прижимая к полу, создавая устойчивый и равномерный ритм. Он расслабил глотку и наклонил голову так, чтобы взять член, как можно глубже. Джош задышал чаще, и Тайлер ускорил движения, плотнее обхватывал губами твёрдую плоть.

Он тоже был возбуждён до предела. Продолжая усиленно работать ртом между ног Джоша, он приподнялся на коленях и взял свой член. Когда движения ртом и движения ладонью стали совпадать, из него вырвались жадные, грязные звуки. Он слышал, как Джош вторил ему, чувствовал его взгляд, но не поднимал глаз, потому что знал — взгляда будет достаточно, чтобы он слишком быстро кончил второй раз.

Тайлер вынул член изо рта и обхватил его ладонью, сразу создавая нужный темп. Он сделал несколько движений — сначала медленных и дразнящих, словно проверяя реакцию. Джош приподнял бёдра и задышал в ритм прикосновений — глубоко и ровно. Тайлер задвигал ладонью чаще, слегка сжимая член, зная, что оргазм скоро оглушит его. Совершая быстрые, уверенные движения, он укусил его живот, и в этот самый момент на него излились молочные струйки. Тайлер услышал грудной сдавленный вскрик, от которого его собственный член дёрнулся, и он обхватил его сильнее. Из раскрытого рта вырывались негромкие, частые вздохи, и он закрыл глаза, ускоряя ритм. Он кончил, впившись зубами в бедро Джоша и тяжело дыша.

Пару минут они пролежали молча, приходя в себя. Потом Тайлер зашевелился и лёг рядом с Джошем, который, медленно моргая, смотрел в потолок. Несколько тонких прядей прилипли к виску, на щеках тлел нежный румянец, и Тайлер усмехнулся.

Джош повернул голову. Его глаза блестели, искрились тысячей огней. Он улыбнулся и провёл большим пальцем по его щеке, вытирая невидимую каплю.

— Ты…

Он не договорил и поцеловал Тайлера в губы — нежно и расслабленно. Тайлер обнял его. От Джоша пахло сексом. От Тайлера тоже, по его телу разливалась лёгкость и умиротворение, и он чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

+++

Спустя некоторое время они поднялись, привели себя в порядок салфетками и кое-как устроились на кровати. Она была слишком узкая и неудобная для двоих. Они легли лицом к друг к другу, сохранив минимальное расстояние. Тайлер закинул ногу на ноги Джоша и медленно водил кончиками пальцев по рукам, восхищаясь крепостью мышц.

— А ты оказался горячее, чем я предполагал, — сказал Джош, приподняв бровь.

— Оу, как приятно слышать, что я ещё способен тебя удивить, — Тайлер переплёл их пальцы. — Мне уже начало казаться, что ты всё обо мне знаешь.

— Не всё, — Джош мягко поцеловал его в улыбающиеся губы. — Я не знал, что ты умеешь петь.

— Я тебя умоляю, — отмахнулся Тайлер. — Твоя игра на барабанах и рядом не стояла с моим пением.

— Ну, ты сравнил, конечно, — отозвался Джош.

— Где ты так научился?

— Да как-то само получилось. Сначала баловался, а потом затянуло. Обожаю барабаны.

— Круто. Мы бы смогли сделать кавер на какую-нибудь песню, — Тайлер взмахнул рукой. — Mad World!

— Она слишком грустная.

— Я шучу, — улыбнулся Тайлер.

— А я нет, — Джош серьёзно посмотрел на него. — Мы бы правда смогли сделать кавер. Не на Mad World, а на что-нибудь другое.

Тайлер смотрел на него, хлопая ресницами. Ему пришло в голову, что они могли бы сделать не только кавер. Джош мог бы помочь ему с песнями, которые он написал.

— Думаю, из нас бы вышел хороший дуэт, — продолжил Джош.

— Пара, — промурлыкал Тайлер, придвигаясь ближе. — Но я согласен, это было бы интересно.

Джош снова прижался губами к губам. Тайлер положил ладонь на его щёку, отвечая на поцелуй и плавясь от нежности.

Он встрепенулся и отодвинулся.

— Джон!

— Что с ним? — Джош сверкнул зубами.

— Он же твой сосед? Он не придёт?

— Конечно, нет, — он едва сдерживал смех. — Джон побудет пока со Спенсером. Они вроде нашли общий язык.

— Ты обо всём договорился?

— Ну можно и так сказать, — Джош провёл указательным пальцем по его подбородку. — Ради тебя чего только не сделаешь.

Он перевернулся на спину и притянул Тайлера к себе.

— Почему?

— Почему что? 

— Почему…. ради меня чего только не сделаешь?

Джош немного помолчал перед тем, как ответить:

— Когда я первый раз заметил тебя, тогда в столовой, я сразу… понял, что ты… особенный? Звучит по-идиотски, но это так. Ты выглядел таким потерянным, но в то же время… рьяно стремящимся куда-то? Как будто ты не знал, куда идти, но всё равно шёл? Как-то так, — Джош закусил губу. — И потом, когда я увидел тебя у Патрика, я окончательно убедился, что не ошибся.

— Когда ты увидел, что я начитал «спонтанное стихотворение», — Тайлер потряс пальцами, — ты убежал оттуда.

— Я знал, что ты пойдёшь за мной, — сказал Джош.

— Но как?

— Иначе и быть не могло, — он пожал плечом. — Если бы ты не пришёл, это бы означало, что я тебя не зацепил, а я хоть и неумело, но старался сделать это.

— Какой ты хитрый.

— Просто я не мог упустить такого, как ты, — прошептал Джош.

Тайлер закрыл глаза и поцеловал его в уголок губ. Он выпутался из объятий и прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к шрамам на Млечном пути. Он обвёл каждый из них, нарисовал невидимые дорожки вниз по коже, по веткам дерева, по его стволу, до запястий.

— А я всего лишь увидел твои руки и понял, что пропал.

— Ага, то есть я в тебе вижу прекрасную душу, а ты во мне — исключительно внешнюю оболочку? — улыбнулся Джош.

— Нет! Нет, господи, — Тайлер шлёпнул его ладонью по животу, и тот согнулся от притворной боли. — Хотя твоя внешняя оболочка — самая прекрасная оболочка, которую я когда-либо видел. Ты красивый. Правда. Я всё время хочу прикасаться к тебе, — его голос стал тише. — Но это не значит, что за ней я не вижу… тебя. Тебя как личность. Ты умный и сильный, и ты мне нравишься. Я хотел бы проводить с тобой больше времени, потому что… мне кажется, что _ты_ делаешь меня лучше. Не знаю, каким образом, но я чувствую это.

Джош снова обнял его, и Тайлер положил голову ему на плечо. Несколько минут они лежали, слушая дыхание друг друга. Джош рисовал круги на его спине. Одинокая лампочка тускло освещала их, создавая таинственную атмосферу. За дверью изредка проносились голоса и исчезали в закоулках коридоров.

Тайлер придвинулся ближе к Джошу, прижимаясь к тёплой коже. От него пахло сексом, шампунем и чем-то ещё — сладко, едва уловимо. Тайлер сделал глубокий вдох. Он неторопливо потёрся грудью о бок Джоша, дыхание тяжелело с каждым соприкосновением, и он уверенно, повелительно, провёл ладонью по его ноге. Тайлер уткнулся носом в его щёку и хрипло прошептал:

— Я хочу тебя.

— Ты ненасытен, — Джош потянулся.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать рядом с тобой, — горячим шёпотом ответил Тайлер.

Он целовал его шею, его ключицы, его соски, опускаясь ниже к пупку, переплетая его пальцы со своими. Он расположился между его ног. Джош был мягким и податливым в его руках и позволял ему делать, всё что угодно. Он томно вздохнул, когда Тайлер взял член в рот и медленно создавал ритм, помогая ладонью.

Он плавным движением раздвинул его колени шире, скользя опухшими губами по его плоти. Тайлер лизнул головку, опустился ниже и нежно провёл языком по мошонке, вниз по тонко-выступающему, как шрам, шву, и _ниже_ , к рельефной круглой мышце, пряной и сухой на вкус. Джош застонал, и Тайлер успокаивающе погладил внутреннюю сторону бедра. Опустился ниже и закинул лодыжку на плечо.

Неспешно двигая ладонью по члену, Тайлер прижался языком к тугому колечку мышц. Он обильно смочил его слюной, осторожно протолкнул кончик языка глубже. Джош сдавленно всхлипнул и вцепился пальцами в край кровати. Сделав пару движений языком, Тайлер выпрямился и сел на пятки. Он посмотрел на Джоша из-под полуприкрытых век, довольный проделанным.

— Ты просто извращенец, — глухо прошептал Джош, глядя на него огромными тёмными глазами.

— Я ещё не закончил, — ухмыльнулся он и, продолжая смотреть на него, втянул средний палец в рот.

Джош закусил губу, наблюдая за ним. Его грудь часто опускалась и поднималась, и Тайлер наслаждался этим зрелищем, жадно посасывая палец.

— Собираешься трахнуть меня? — спросил Джош.

— Нет, — Тайлер навис над ним и жарко прошептал: — Мне нравится, как ты стонешь, я бы хотел, чтобы ты не сдерживался, чтобы ты стонал ещё громче, чтобы ты кричал, когда я…

— Ещё одно слово, и я кончу, и тебе не придётся даже прикасаться ко мне, — сказал Джош и выгнулся.

Тайлер улыбнулся и вернулся в прежнее положение, между его ног. Он лизнул палец и прижал кончик к влажному кольцу мышц. Он медленно протолкнул его глубже, прислушиваясь к Джошу, внимательно следя за его телодвижениями. Тайлер исследовал горячие стенки миллиметр за миллиметром в поисках нужной точки. Он наклонился, плотно обхватил губами возбуждённый член и, скользнув по всей длине, выпустил его изо рта. Джош коротко вскрикнул, когда Тайлер согнул фалангу и коснулся чувствительного места внутри него. Он обвил ладонью горячий член и размеренно задвигал запястьем, одновременно задевая простату. Тайлер увидел, как Джош закинул голову и закрыл рот ладонью, полностью забываясь, отдаваясь _ему_ , отдаваясь наслаждению. Тайлер закрыл глаза, ускоряя темп и, спустя секунду, почувствовал как капли спермы оросили его руку, но он продолжал двигать ею до тех пор, пока тело Джоша окончательно не обмякло.

Он глубоко и тяжело дышал, когда Тайлер прижался бёдрами к его бедру.

— Дай мне отдышаться, — сказал Джош, вытирая потный лоб. — Животное.

Тайлер засмеялся и лизнул его и без того влажную шею.

Они поменялись местами. Тайлер блаженно выдохнул, когда Джош взял его член в рот. Он схватился руками за спинку кровати, подставляя тело под его ласки. Впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу, он глухо и часто заскулил, когда оргазм вырвался из него яркой вспышкой, оглушая и ослепляя его третий раз за ночь.

Они угомонились под утро и задремали, утопая в расслабленной усталости и тепле, исходящем от тел. Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Тайлер подумал о том, что проснувшись, Джош будет рядом. И послезавтра он тоже будет рядом. Тайлер не хотел его отпускать, он хотел быть с ним как можно дольше. Он хотел оградить его от страданий: Джош успел пережить их с избытком. Он хотел быть его лучшим другом, лучшим во всём, чтобы Джош больше никогда не подумал о том, чтобы причинить себе вред.

Тайлер уснул, прижавшись спиной к его груди, он дышал в ритм с его ударами сердца.


	7. День пятый

В полвосьмого утра их разбудили, чтобы измерить давление и пульс. Тайлер не выспался: воспоминания о произошедшем несколько часов назад, наполняло его горячей, болезненной нежностью. Тело приятно ныло, когда он потягивался, и на губах блуждала мечтательная улыбка.

По всей комнате валялись салфетки и одежда, воздух был пропитан характерным запахом, а Тайлер должен был находиться в другой комнате. Он внимательно следил за медбратом, когда тот делал заметки в карточке. В итоге он не сказал ни слова и, проделав всё необходимое, пошёл дальше.

Тайлер выдохнул и надел футболку Джоша.

— Пойдёшь в душ? — пропел он.

— Надо бы, — усмехнулся Джош, подходя к нему.

— Жаль, что мы не можем принять его вместе.

— Даже не начинай, — Джош погрозил ему пальцем, и Тайлер обнял его.

Он подумал о том, как первый раз увидел Джоша за ужином. Тогда он не догадывался, как близки они станут спустя несколько дней. Он вспомнил, как они сидели в гостиной, как слушали музыку. Та песня станет саундтрэком их отношений. Он коротко поцеловал Джоша в шею и отстранился.

— За тобой кто-нибудь приедет?

— Нет, не успел договориться, — пожал плечами Джош.

— Меня через пару часов заберёт Брендон, — сказал Тайлер, любовно поглаживая его плечи. — Поедешь с нами?

— Куда?

— Не знаю, — ему было всё равно, лишь бы Джош согласился.

— Окей, — кивнул Джош.

После душа (где Тайлер собрал волю в кулак, чтобы не пялиться на Джоша) и завтрака (где Джош снова кормил его с ложечки, и медбрат отругал их, когда они кидали друг в друга хлопья), Тайлер направился в палату, чтобы собрать немногочисленные вещи, а Джош — к врачу.

— Я буду ждать тебя на улице, — сказал Тайлер. — Тебя вряд ли задержат дольше, чем меня.

— Хорошо, — Джош подмигнул, и Тайлер едва сдержался, чтобы не поцеловать его в коридоре.

Он зашёл в комнату десять и увидел множество бумажных зверюшек и птиц, которые были разбросаны по полу. Спенсер сидел на кровати и складывал новую фигурку. Тайлер улыбнулся и поднял двух птичек, которые были похожи на ласточек. Одна была коричневая, вторая — тёмно-синего цвета.

Он попрощался со Спенсером и вышел из комнаты.

Он нашёл Джона в гостиной. Тайлер не узнал причину, по которой он здесь находился, но пожелал ему скорейшего выхода.

— Спасибо за журналы, — в добрых глазах Джона теплилась улыбка. — Мы вчера столько всего сделали, ты наверное, видел…

— Да, я даже взял кое-что, — Тайлер достал из кармана бумажную фигурку.

— О, её не так сложно сделать, — Джон засучил рукава. — Берёшь квадрат, складываешь пополам…

— Спасибо, Джон, но мне нужно идти, — улыбаясь, он крепко пожал его руку и вышел из столовой.

Он забрал мобильник у Сары и обернулся, когда услышал, что его зовут. К нему стремительно приближался Фрэнк.

— Джозеф, твою мать, ты чего решил уйти, не попрощавшись со мной?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Тайлер. — Как раз собирался к тебе заглянуть.

— Ты вчера так быстро испарился с терапии, что я не успел выразить все свои восхищения, — он так сильно хлопнул его по плечу, что Тайлер пошатнулся. — Ты просто звезда, чувак!

— О, перестань, — Тайлер смущённо потёр локоть. — Ничего особенного.

— Ни хрена себе ничего особенного! — воскликнул Фрэнк. — Ты сочиняешь отличные спонтанные стихи, играешь на гитаре, поёшь, — он ударял кольцом об кольцо, перечисляя достоинства Тайлера. — Может, ты ещё и танцуешь?

— Все умеют танцевать.

— Короче, я уверен, что тебя ждёт большое будущее, — он поднял палец вверх. — Если серьёзно за это возьмёшься.

— Я планирую.

Тайлер протянул ему руку, но Фрэнк проигнорировал её и обнял его.

— Я рад, что познакомился с тобой, Джозеф.

— Я тоже, — Тайлер хлопнул пару раз по его спине. — Слушай, дай мне твой телефон, может, соберёмся как-нибудь?

— Отличная идея, записывай.

Вбив новый номер, Тайлер поднял голову.

— Есть ли новости от Джерарда?

Глаза Фрэнка вмиг потухли, и он отвернулся.

— Нет, — он разглядывал пол. — Я знаю, что с ним всё в порядке, но не знаю подробностей.

— Понятно, — Тайлер помолчал. — Передашь от меня привет, если увидишь?

— Передам, — Фрэнк бесцветно улыбнулся.

— Когда ты выходишь?

— Скоро? — развёл руками Фрэнк.

— Окей, — Тайлер тоже обнял его. — Позвони, как выйдешь. И если узнаешь что-нибудь про Джерарда — тоже позвони.

— Хорошо, чувак, — Фрэнк усмехнулся. — Удачи тебе.

Тайлер вышел на улицу и сделал глубокий вдох. Прохладный утренний воздух пронизали тёплые лучи солнца, в ветвях деревьев чирикали воробьи. Он посмотрел на ярко-голубое небо, щурясь от резкости красок. Услышав гудок машины, он обернулся. Серебристый «Фольксваген» Брендона медленно подъезжал к нему.

— Здоро́во! — широким жестом захлопнув дверь, он подскочил к Тайлеру и радостно повис на нём. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Очень хорошо, — ответил Тайлер. — А у тебя как дела?

— Ну так, — Брендон скорчил гримасу, солнечные очки подпрыгнули на носу. — До сих пор разбираюсь со старым проектом. Вчера пришёл домой в одиннадцать вечера.

— Оу, — Тайлер приподнял брови.

— Но завтра, друг, — он обхватил его за плечо и потряс, — снова в бой, и я рад, что я буду не один.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — начал Тайлер. — Я не уверен, что тебе это понравится.

Брендон остановился и повернулся к нему.

— Завтра я напишу заявление об увольнении.

— Ещё раз? — он снял тёмные очки.

— Я не буду больше работать в компании, — твёрдо сказал Тайлер. — Я понял, что это занятие совсем не для меня.

— Да, но… — у Брендона округлились глаза, и он приблизил лицо к шее Тайлера. — Что за… Это что, засосы?

Он взял Тайлера за подбородок и повернул голову в одну сторону, потом в другую.

— Ты трахался в больнице? — взвизгнул Брендон, указывая рукой на клинику, словно она была в чём-то виновата.

С трудом пряча улыбку, Тайлер положил ладони на шею. Брендон повёл носом, как собака.

— Я хренею, от тебя разит сексом за милю! — скандальным тоном воскликнул он.

— Этого не может быть, я успел принять сегодня душ.

— Я не знаю, что ты там успел, но мой нос никогда не врёт, — он постучал указательным пальцем по ноздре и, выдержав паузу, спросил: — Ты знаешь, что делаешь?

Тайлер кивнул, не глядя на него. Он познакомился с Джошем пять дней назад, но ему казалось, что с тех пор прошло полжизни — настолько это было насыщенное эмоциями время. Вспомнив умопомрачительную ночь, Тайлер поразился, как просто он раскрылся перед ним, и он был рад, что сделал это. Он был искренен, когда говорил, что хочет быть с ним, и чувствовал, что Джош был готов ответить взаимностью.

— Я так и знал, сразу почуял, что ты успел с кем-то замутить! — Брендон расхаживал туда-сюда, махая руками. — Как его зовут?

— Джош.

— Интересно будет на него посмотреть, — хмыкнул он.

— Мы как раз его ждём.

— Оу, отлично, — Брендон остановился и нацепил очки. — Короче, я в шоке. Ты завёл себе мужика, ты собираешься увольняться. Похоже врачи отлично справляются со своей работой.

— Похоже на то.

— А куда планируешь податься после увольнения?

— Займусь музыкой.

Сквозь чёрные стёкла очков, Тайлер не видел выражения его глаз, но брови Брендона медленно поползли на лоб.

— Ого, — он ощупал его, как слепой, — ты точно Тайлер Джозеф? Я тебя не узнаю.

Тайлер засмеялся.

— Я всё тот же, просто теперь я немного лучше представляю, в каком направлении мне двигаться дальше, — он посмотрел на двери больницы и помахал рукой. — А вот и Джош.

Пока он шагал к ним, Брендон задумчиво тёр подбородок, разглядывая его фигуру.

— Привет, — Джош протянул руку. — Ты Брендон, верно?

— Он самый, — ответив на рукопожатие, он опустил очки на кончик носа и обошёл вокруг, оценивающе меряя взглядом. — Так-так, посмотрим, что у нас здесь.

Тайлер закатил глаза.

— Даа, — протянул Брендон и, без лишнего стеснения, помял пальцами руки Джоша, — всё как ты любишь. Руки, задница, всё на месте.

— Прекрати, — Тайлер оттащил Брендона и покосился на Джоша. — Извини, он всегда такой. Но к этому привыкаешь.

— Понятно, — улыбнулся Джош.

— Воу, — Брендон восхищённо повернулся к Тайлеру и, прикрыв рот рукой, громко прошептал: — отличный выбор.

Он подмигнул и, усмехнувшись, показал большой палец. Потом он резко повернулся к Джошу и направил на него указательный. Брендон перестал улыбаться и изобразил суровость. Он нахохлился, как петух, и поджал губы. Джош смотрел на него с невозмутимостью собаки, которая наблюдал за заигравшимся котёнком.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, с кем связываешься, — грозно проговорил Брендон. — Ты связываешься со мной, — он перевёл палец на себя. — Если Тайлер хоть раз заикнётся, что ты его обидел, ему плохо, что он…

— Заткнись ты уже в конце концов! Господи, — Тайлер схватил его за плечи. — Садись в машину!

Брендон расхохотался и хлопнул Джоша по спине.

— Не обращай на меня внимания, это я так шучу.

— Окей, — кивнул Джош, улыбаясь.

Брендон сел за руль и повернул ключ зажигания.

— А куда едем-то? — оборачиваясь, спросил он.

— Вперёд, — предложил Тайлер.

— Я понял, — Брендон посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и обратился к Джошу. — Пиво пьёшь?

— Не фанат.

— А, тьфу, — Брендон повернулся обратно. — Что у меня за друзья такие…

Они выехали на дорогу. Тайлер положил голову на подголовник и посмотрел в окно. Картинки сменяли друг друга, превращаясь в разноцветную смазанную полосу. Он нашёл ладонь Джоша и медленно переплёл их пальцы. Больница оставалась позади, и в ней оставалось всё плохое, что произошло с ним за последнее время. Всё хорошее, что он там приобрёл, он увозил с собой.

Ощущение, что его постоянно что-то грызло изнутри, почти исчезло. Оно словно сдвинулось, стало бледнее, и Тайлер не чувствовал привычного нервного напряжения, тупого бесчувствия, которое сопровождало его несколько месяцев. Он сделал глубокий вдох. Прохладный воздух проникал в ноздри и, совершив путешествие по лёгким, выходил обратно на полградуса теплее. Он чувствовал, как сердце, крошечный моторчик, пульсировало в грудной клетке. Он слышал голос Брендона, смех Джоша, как они углублялись в разговор. Он видел лазурное, чистое небо, его бесконечность и красоту. Он держал Джоша за руку, и в этом простом прикосновении, он ощущал биение жизни, её волшебство.

Сейчас он не мог вспомнить, почему он хотел покончить жизнь самоубийством.

Он не знал, что случится завтра. Никогда не знаешь, какой кульбит выдаст человеческий мозг со его химическим составом, долговременной памятью о прошлом, повышенной чувствительностью к настоящему и галлюциногенными надеждами на будущее. Но у него было _сейчас_ , и сейчас он осознал, что у него так много, бескрайне много, дел, которых он хотел воплотить в жизнь.

Есть. Спать. Позвонить маме. Поговорить с боссом. Уволиться. Написать песню. Собраться с друзьями. Рассказать обо всём, что с ним случилось. Купить новую одежду. Привести квартиру в порядок. Позвать Джоша на свидание. Целовать его. Заняться с ним любовью. Держать его за руку. Познакомиться с его друзьями. Познакомить его со своими родителями. Переехать. Сделать татуировку. Прочитать книгу. Достать старый синтезатор из шкафа. Написать ещё одну песню. Помогать людям. Помогать таким людям, как Джерард. Помогать таким людям, как Спенсер. Позвонить Питу. Петь. Создать группу вместе с Джошем. Это смело, но стоит попробовать.

Путешествовать. Плавать. Играть в баскетбол. Гулять. Танцевать. Смеяться. Любить. Жить.


End file.
